


I Thee Wed

by Melpomene21, TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Archaeological Digs, Breastfeeding, F/M, Family, Fluff, Graphic description of birth, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Multi, Quad, Quiet Sniping Competitions, Quint - Freeform, Shepard Centered Marriage, sestet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 67,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene21/pseuds/Melpomene21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Shepard takes her first steps into the dating world, only to come up short when various men make it known that they care for her.How will Shepard deal with the emotions, and danger, that comes from loving more than one person?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful labor of love with the awesome Melpomene21. I offered to co-create since I was stuck in this fic I had been working on for a long time. I was not disappointed!! Under the skillful hands of my awesome beta, and now co-author, this fic not only came to life, but found its completion.
> 
> It was so much fun and I look forward to writing with you again!
> 
> We own nothing, but we sure as heck had fun playing with Bioware's creations.

“Are you having second thoughts, Shepard?” EDI asked, her voice echoing off of the cabin walls.

“Not exactly,” Shepard replied. “There are so many crazy people out there…” she trailed off as she bit her thumb nail. She glared at the screen like it would have all the answers.

“There are many good people out there, too,” EDI added.

Of course there were. She just happened to think she knew all of them already. Shepard sighed, “It shouldn’t be such a difficult decision. I mean people all over the galaxy date all the time.”

“That is true, however, none of them are as popular or familiar as you,” EDI said.

“That really doesn’t help, EDI.” With another frustrated sigh, she read over her information again. It was supposed to be a dating site tailored for celebrities and high profile people. It was supposedly going to match her with her perfect mate.

“Shepard, it’s time for you to be happy, too,” EDI said softly. “You’ve given Jeff and I so much to look forward to since the war was won. We would like the same for you.”

“Thank you, EDI.”

“Logging you out, Shepard.”

She had no idea why EDI still said that. Perhaps it was just something she enjoyed continuing to do since she’d been freed from AI prison.

Getting back to business, she finished filling out the dreaded form that all sites required.

_**Name:** Jane Shepard_

_**Military (if enlisted) and rank:** General, Systems Alliance_

_**Political title:** Spectre, Oh Gods It’s Shepard!_

_**Likes:** Guns, Mods, Grenades, Explosions, Killing Reapers, More Explosions, Killing Cerberus, Food, Killing bad guys, Quiet sniping competitions on the beach._

_**Dislikes:** Politics, Dalatrass Linron, Dresses._

_**Type of relationship you are looking for:** Long-term, Marriage._

_**Do you want children?** I’m not opposed._

_**Where do you see yourself in 10 earth standard years?** Torturing whoever made this stupid questionnaire._

_**Do you have a preference on species?** No._

_**Do you have a preference on gender?** Male._

_**Age preference?** 30-60 I guess, I don’t know._

_**Are there any qualities or preferences of the person you are looking for?** Must be knowledgeable of military life. Preferably someone that is military but a civilian is okay. My life takes me to all corners of our galaxy. I can be gone for long periods, they must be able to deal with that._

_Faithful, honest, opinionated, humorous, a little competitive. They must be trustworthy above all else._

_**Thank you for taking the time to answer our questions! We’ll soon have matches for you to look through. Names are withheld unless parties willfully give them. To read the rest of our Terms & Conditions, click HERE Good luck!** _

DO YOU WISH TO SUBMIT? YES

Well, that’s that, Shepard thought. No turning back now.

At best, she’ll find the love of her life. At worst? Another Conrad. It wasn’t very reassuring but with EDI and the Shadow Broker at her back, she’d deal with it.

“EDI, what’s our ETA?”

“We are two hours out from the Citadel,” EDI replied instantly.

Just enough time to get her requisitions in order.


	2. Chapter 2

_[You have a date! Please join your turian date at Presidium Ballroom & Fine Dining. He will have a transport pick you up at your choice of transport stations. (Please respond with nav point) where you will be transported to a private entrance and dining area._

_As a gentle reminder, Ms. Shepard, please dress appropriately. This is a high scale establishment._

_-Jeanne, Licensed Match Consultant]_

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Shepard complained. “EDI?”

“Yes, Shepard?” EDI replied.

“It looks like I’m in need of a gown and whatever the hell goes with that for my date tonight.”

“One moment please,” EDI returned.

While EDI was doing whatever she was doing, Shepard replied to her message. She’d accept, though it better be worth putting a dress on for.

“After careful consideration, I have chosen a dress that would complement your skin tone and hair. I have also just sent a few hairstyles that would flatter you,” EDI said as Shepard omnitool lit up. “Kasumi has replied that she will fix your hair and makeup for you.”

“Damn, EDI. You did all that in thirty seconds?” Shepard asked, surprised.

“Yes. Your gown and accessories will be at your apartment within an hours’ time, leaving you plenty of time to prepare.” EDI said happily.

“I suppose I’ll be off then,” Shepard said as she gathered her datapads.

“Have fun, Shepard.”

“Thank you, EDI.”

Making her way to the bridge, she stopped behind Joker’s chair as the _Normandy_ docked. As soon as Joker ended the call with Citadel Control, and had Shepard a transport ready, he pushed the button for the intercom.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the _Normandy_ , this is your General speaking. We will be docked at the Citadel for thirty earth standard days as our beautiful _Normandy_ undergoes aesthetic upgrades.” Shepard could hear the celebratory hoots and hollers behind her. She was thrilled to finally have her ship looking amazing on the inside. No more emergency light or wires on the floor. “Please lock away your porn or precious cargo that you aren’t taking with you while on leave. The CIC will be off limits for the next two weeks, so please use the cargo bay to enter the ship. EDI is sending out our estimated departure time from the Citadel, please be back on time or you will be left behind. If you’re leaving the Citadel, please let EDI know where you are headed. Stay safe and stay out of trouble. I’m talking to you, Vega. Have fun, you all deserve it!”

\--

The dress EDI chose was beautiful. Though Shepard was a little worried it showed too much of her scarred skin. People had a habit of staring. The scars had been worse before Shepard had much of the scar tissue removed. She wasn’t embarrassed of the burns on her arms from the explosion that came after activating the Crucible, they had just been too uncomfortable to have. The raised puckered flesh against her uniform, or armor, did not agree.

The dress was as green as her eyes, long and flowing with a slit that nearly came up to her thigh. The font dipped down, revealing some cleavage while the back bared her in a shape of a ‘V’, coming together on her lower back before flowing down. It reminded her of the gowns women wore during the Waltz. Her shoes were elegant short heels. The jewelry EDI had chosen was delicate and understated.

Kasumi gave her hair some waves before pulling the sides back and clipping them together with a hair pin, leaving only a few teasing wisps of hair to frame her face. Her makeup was light and natural.

“Wow, Shep. You clean up nice!” Kasumi said in awe.

“Thanks to you and EDI,” Shepard replied with a smile. “What do you think? Think he’ll notice who I am?” She was a little nervous about it.

“Everyone knows who you are, but if he knows what’s good for him, he’ll ignore that,” Kasumi said softly.

Her buzzer went off, signaling that her escort had arrived at the transport station outside the building. “Glyph, let them know I’ll be down in a moment and to wait at the lobby elevators.”

Kasumi unrolled Shepard’s weapon band as Shepard hiked up her dress and began assembling. All that she could carry without it being seen was a small pistol and a blade. She was a biotic so she really wasn’t concerned about being without a weapon in her hands but she liked to be prepared.

After making sure her weapons looked concealed, she said her farewell’s to Kasumi and made her way to the elevator.

When the doors opened, a lone turian in armor was waiting for her. She didn’t recognize him but his omni code matched. She took the offered arm and allowed him to escort her to the transport as his mandibles fluttered nervously.

“Are you worried about something?” Shepard asked quietly as she discreetly looked around.

“No, Co..General. When the agency said I’d be escorting a high profile human female, I had no idea it would be the most high profile human in the galaxy,” he replied as he opened the transport door for her.

“Ah. Well explosions do tend to follow me, as well as chaos,” Shepard joked. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” she said with a wink.

The turian laughed as he put in the destination. “I’ll die happily after finally meeting the famous Commander Shepard of the _Normandy_. Would it be inappropriate to ask for a holo? My mate will never believe me.”

“No of course not, and I’ll even sign it!” Shepard replied before the escort brought up his omnitool and opened the camera. She smiled warmly for the holo. “What are your names?”

“I’m Travin, and my mate’s name is Decia,” he replied as he presented the holo and stylus to her.

_May the Spirits bless and protect you both, Travin and Decia, and all those you love. General Jane Shepard_

“This is amazing, General, thank you!” Travin said as he saved the completed work.

“You’re most welcome,” Shepard replied with a smile.

“I’m not supposed to tell you who your date is unless you request it,” Travin whispered.

“Mr. Travin, would you be so kind as to tell me who the agency is trying to mate me with?” Shepard asked.

“Of course, Ma’am. Tonight you will dine in style with none other than Druna Sparatus. More popularly knowns as Councilor Sparatus.”

“Well…this should be interesting,” Shepard said with a chuckle. “We don’t exactly get along.”

“That’s normal for turians in professional life, General. Private is completely different,” Travin informed.

“I’ll take that into advisement, Sir.”

\--

Shepard got a sneak peek at Sparatus before he realized the transport was landing. He was fidgeting. It was endearing but it would probably change completely once he realized exactly who he was dining with tonight.

Travin had successfully blocked her face from view, however that didn’t stop the whispered _Spirits_ fall from Sparatus’ mouth when her bared leg came into view as Travin was helping her from the transport.

“Councilor Sparatus,” Travin started as he revealed her to him, “your date for the evening, Sir. General Shepard.”

Shepard couldn’t stop the smirk at the sight of his mouth open and mandibles slack. “Thank you, Travin. Give your mate my well wishes, please.”

“Of course, General. Enjoy your evening,” Travin replied with an amused spark in his eyes.

“Councilor, I’m a biotic and I haven’t eaten in a few hours…” Shepard said with a raised brow.

“Oh! Of course, my apologies. Where are my manners,” he mumbled as he held his arm out to her. “I’m just…”

“Surprised?”

“Well, yes. I assumed you of all people would be mated. A woman of your standing is highly sought after, Shepard.” he said as he opened the door for her.

“I was too busy fighting a war to worry about having a husband, and please call me Jane.” Shepard replied as the doorway opened into a small private dining room.

“And you can call me Druna,” Sparatus replied as he helped get Shepard seated.

“Druna?” Shepard asked.

His mandibles twitched in discomfort. “It’s an…old family name.”

“It’s beautiful.” Shepard replied. And it was a lovely name. She was just surprised it was his, she expected something boring. “Here’s the deal, Druna. I’ve not been on an actual date since sometime before I was placed on the original _Normandy_. How do we do this without it being work related?”

Sparatus exhaled a heavy sigh, “I have no idea. This is my first date in decades.”

Shepard couldn’t help but chuckle. “We’re hopeless then.” Before she remembered a very important bit of information. “Wait, I thought you had a mistress? Does that mean you’re mated already?”

His mandible spread in surprise before closing tightly to his face. “I did have a mistress until the reaper war. She moved on and managed to survive. A mistress isn’t uncommon for non-mated political figures. How did you know?”

“Oh, I killed the Shadow Broker before putting someone in charge of the operations. It was on a terminal the original broker had,” Shepard replied as they looked over the menu pad. “Vasir would have likely used it to blackmail you…had she survived our encounter.”

“I see.” He drawled. “You’ve saved my life countless times then.”

“Yes. Isn’t that what a Spectre is supposed to do?” she asked before smirking.

“How is it you’ve survived?”

“All the Spectre’s I’ve met work alone. Including Vasir, though she had poorly trained Shadow Broker troops. I have trusted team mates. I’ve only went on one mission without them and I nearly died.” Deciding on a meal, something she couldn’t pronounce, she turned her full attention to him. “That’s why the Alliance gave me the _Normandy_ , original and present, for Spectre use. Hackett knows I work best with a team and the Admiral holds a lot of sway.”

“When we found you on the Citadel, you were alone,” Sparatus said. “And Anderson was barely hanging on to life when we found him.”

“Garrus and Vega were injured during our run to the beam. I had the _Normandy_ evac them,” Shepard replied. “I was ready to die and I selfishly wanted my team to survive. Garrus wouldn’t have made it long without immediate medical intervention. James would have, but I made him take Garrus to the medbay.”

“But your ship could have been fired on.”

“The reapers didn’t want my ship, or my team. It was me they feared and for good reason,” Shepard replied matter-of-factly.

“You seem well adjusted after all the trauma.” Sparatus said softly, “You were in really bad shape when they pulled you from the debris.”

Shepard laughed feeling a little uncomfortable, “I can’t change what happened, or the people I watched die for me. So I accept it. Though, I still have nightmares. More than I ever did since I woke up in a Cerberus facility, actually.” Revealing something so personal made her somewhat nervous, but it was a date, so she pushed on.

Sparatus looked unsure of his next question but he pushed forward. “Rumor is there is a new head of Cerberus…”

Nodding, “It’s not Cerberus anymore, Druna. But someone I trust is using all the facilities left behind for the galaxies advantage. Children’s homes, schools…you name it.” Shepard sipped her wine. “And trust me when I tell you that it’s in excellent hands.”

“I will take your word for it, Jane,” Sparatus replied with a smirk.

“It’s about damn time, Councilor.”

His reply was a raspy chuckle that Shepard rather enjoyed.

They enjoyed their food as they talked about growing up in the military, their childhoods, and even their favorite colors. Shepard was surprised to learn that his was green. She briefly wondered if EDI knew that, until Druna sheepishly told her it’s been his favorite color for about an hour. The admission made her throw her head back with laughter as she gripped his hand.

The date ended with Sparatus leading her to the transport that awaited for her, his mandible tickling her cheek in a chaste turian kiss, or so she thought. She wasn’t exactly an expert on turian dating behaviors.

“Perhaps you would honor me with a second date?” he asked quietly.

“I’d love to,” she replied with a soft smile.

She smiled the entire ride home. She really did have a wonderful evening. Travin was right, Sparatus was a completely different person in private. Warm and relaxed as opposed to his professional self that radiated frigid distaste.


	3. Chapter 3

After conferring with Sparatus, they both decided that accepting other dates would help them figure out if they really had chemistry or if they were just two lonely soldiers enjoying the company. She was a little disappointed but she understood. It was a good plan. In theory.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Shepard whispered as she entered the quiet bar. Over in the corner was the lone batarian. Her date for the night.

“Balak,” Shepard said as she joined him at his table.

“Shepard,” he growled.

“It looks like the agency knows nothing of our history,” she told him as she signaled the bar keep for a drink.

“It would seem,” he replied.

“So, how about we enjoy a few drinks and you can fill me in on how your people are doing since the war ended.” When Balak snarled, Shepard held up her hand. “Purely a business meeting on neutral ground.”

“You’re delusions of the reapers were fact,” Balak grudgingly stated after a few moments of silence.

“Sadly, yes.” Shepard replied before downing a shot. “Now, tell me what your people need and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

“Food and medicine.”

Shepard quickly pulled open her omnitool and sent out a message to Liara to get the ball rolling so to speak. “Done.”

“That easy?”

“For me, yes. What you asked for are basic needs. Why hasn’t your ambassador came forward with these requests?” Shepard asked, truly wanting to know why after all this time that their ambassador hasn’t requested help.

“He wants the batarian people to continue their old ways. Asking for help is weak,” Balak replied, looking bored with the conversation.

“Why don’t you represent your people?”

“Because of my past hate crimes against humans,” Balak said as he met her stare. “Though there are a few I trust that want the same freedom as the rest of the galaxy. Perhaps with your government’s help?”

“I’ll see what I can come up with, Balak. I’ll give my boss your comm code and he’ll be in touch with you.”

“It really is too bad that our past is what it is, Shepard,” Balak commented as he stood and paid their tab. “You are honorable, but we would never work on a personal level.”

Shepard chuckled, “I agree, and perhaps you’re more honorable than you think.” Her omnitool pinged as soon as he began to walk away. “Balak?” she said as she turned. “You should get home. Supplies will begin pouring in within two days. I need you to make sure they’re distributed fairly.”

“My ambassador will not be pleased,” he replied with a toothy smile.

“I have your word there will be peace?” she asked hoping he’d catch the hint.

“All we want is peace, Shepard. Freedom and peace.”

“Then it will be done,” she said as she stared at him, making sure he knew to be prepared.

“My people thank you, General,” Balak replied quietly before turning and briskly walking out of the bar.

She quickly sent a highly encrypted message to Liara letting her know what needed to be done. The reply was immediate.

\--

It was well into the night cycle when Liara notified her to let her know it was done. The batarian ambassador was dead, Balak was next in line unless he appointed someone in his place to represent the batarian people. And Balak, Liara informed, was already half way home. He must have taken the first transport out.

Her next message was from Sparatus, a breakfast date on the strip. He had to work. She quickly accepted.

She had high hopes for the batarian people and she truly hoped they found life to be as fulfilling as they hoped it would be. No more caste system, no more slavery. It would take a long time to escape that past, but if they really wanted it, Shepard had no doubt they could achieve it.

\--

“Good morning, Jane,” Sparatus said has he rubbed his mandible along her cheek.

“Morning,” she replied, still a little tired from the late night.

They hadn’t even sat down long enough to speak before they were approached by a young asari waitress. “What can I get for you this morning?”

“I’d like the biggest and strongest cup of coffee you have and the levo biotic human special please,” Shepard said as the asari quickly punched in her order on the datapad.

“And I’ll have the dextro special with the dextro kava,” Sparatus told the asari. Once the waitress had left, Sparatus turned to Shepard. “How was your date last night?”

No sign of jealousy, which was interesting. “Well, it was with an old enemy.” Shepard smiled and waved him off when his body tensed. “We came to an understanding of sorts and I called in a favor to have food and meds sent to his people.”

“Batarians are the only species who have not put in a request for anything,” Druna informed. “And I was told this morning that their ambassador died suddenly in his study.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” Shepard replied before taking a drink of water, desperately hoping she didn’t give herself away. It was too early for this.

“Balak was named to succeed though the reports say he declined, instead naming a civilian/military advisor in his place,” Sparatus quietly told her. “Would the General have her tiny fingers stirring the pot?”

Shepard groaned, “It’s too damn early for this, Druna. But yes, my ‘date’ was Balak. We had a few drinks, he said his people needed food and medicine so I sent out a message. I did not kill the ambassador,” she whispered. And it was true, even if she ordered his assassination.

Sparatus’ mandible twitched in amusement before he chuckled. “You know, there were rumors that you weren’t a morning person, and I suppose this confirms it.” He squeezed her hand, “The new ambassador has already sent a message to the council informing us of the changes and asking for the human’s General Shepard in any assistance she can lend in helping the batarian people integrate into society.”

Shepard groaned again, placing her head in her hands. “Why me?”

“Because you are just that amazing, Jane” he replied warmly.

They ate quietly, enjoying each other’s company, and the surprisingly good food. As the time for his departure closed in, Shepard remembered to ask him about his night.

“How was your date?”

It was Sparatus’ turn to groan in agony. “It was awful. A human woman that talked entirely too much. Or maybe it was just how high pitched her voice was that gave me a headache. I’m not sure. It could have been her scent too, it was far too strong.”

“Perfume,” Shepard stated.

“Do you wear perfume?” Sparatus asked.

“No, I have a heightened sense of smell and perfumes and colognes tend to give me migraines. It’s also why I avoid elcor.”

“Thank the spirits,” Druna said with a sigh. “I must go, Jane. Perhaps I can see you again?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” she replied as he paid the bill and grazed his mandible over her cheek again. She was growing rather fond of the action.

They went their separate ways at the transport, Sparatus to work and Shepard to her apartment.

\--

Garrus was waiting at Shepard’s door when she exited the elevator.

“Shepard.”

“Garrus,” Shepard replied as she keyed in her code. Garrus’ light growl had her reaching to her hip where her pistol lay. Except when she turned to see what danger awaited them, Garrus was staring at her. “What is it?”

“A turian marked you,” he replied tightly.

“I had a breakfast date this morning, but…” Then Garrus was smelling her cheek before he rubbed his own mandible over were Sparatus had. “What is going on, Garrus?”

“He smells familiar,” Garrus replied before walking into the apartment. “Still have any kava? I’m out and it’s too damned early to go shopping without it.”

Shepard chuckled nervously, unsure what the hell just happened. “Above your kava pot.”

“Mind if I take your guest room, Shepard? I have a new neighbor…an elcor,” Garrus said as he began to prepare his kava machine. “He was watching a horror movie.”

The scents must have kept him awake most of the night. “Sure, you know you don’t have to ask,” Shepard replied easily. “How’s Tali?”

“I haven’t heard from her since we last saw her,” Garrus said as he looked back at Shepard. “I assume she’s helping build Rannoch.”

“Oh.” Shepard said dumbly. “But I thought you two were a couple? I _did_ accidentally walk in on you guys…” she teased.

“Just blowing off steam, Shepard,” Garrus replied, a little embarrassed, as he readied his cup. “She wanted to test out her new immune system.”

“Oh,” Shepard replied before shaking her head and began readying her own coffee once Garrus stepped out of the way.

“So who’s this turian, Shepard,” Garrus asked, his eyes hard.

“I’m not sure I understand what’s going on, Garrus. Are you upset with me?” Shepard inquired.

Garrus sighed as he rubbed his face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night. It’s none of my business.” Garrus answered as he gently bumped his forehead to hers, his mandibles relaxing and his eyes softening. “Do you want to hit the arena tonight?” When she didn’t answer right away, he continued. “You can bring your partner and we can just shoot some things. Just a little fun while we’re on shore leave.”

Shepard laughed as she removed her cup from the cabinet. “Sounds good, Garrus. Just…keep an open mind okay?”

“Always do with you, Shepard,” Garrus replied, his voice rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy wasn’t something Garrus experienced often. But when he did, it usually had to do with Shepard. And of course, she was completely clueless. Thankfully.

He knew he ruined his chances during the war to have a relationship with Shepard because she’d walked in on him and Tali. Tali was mourning Kal, but he didn’t completely lie to Shepard. He just didn’t feel it was his place to fully reveal why they had blown off steam together.

Then Garrus had gone and challenged the other turian by marking Shepard with his scent. And Shepard was right in the middle of impending chaos. Again. But this time it was completely his fault.

He was angry, but not at Shepard. A part of him just wanted her happiness. The selfish part wanted her happiness to be with him. Then he had to go and invite her new partner to the arena where the turian would smell Garrus’ challenge on her.

As Shepard would say, this was going to be a clusterfuck.

\--

“Okay, what the fuck is going on between you two?” Both men clamped their mandibles down to their face as they both looked at Shepard, embarrassed. “There has been nothing but growling and don’t think I can’t hear the subvocals,” Shepard said in aggravation while pointing to her ears. “Improved hearing.”

“Jane,” Sparatus started sheepishly.

“Don’t _Jane_ me, Druna,” snapping her gaze to Garrus, “You either. We are expected to go out and give the spectators a show and I will not tarnish our reputations because of whatever the hell is going on with you two. Push it down, prepare for battle. As a _team_ ,” Shepard commanded.

“Yes, General,” the men replied as they readied their weapons and stepped on to the elevator.

“Is she always this snippy before battle?” She heard Sparatus whisper to Garrus.

“Only when she’s angry at the kids,” Garrus replied.

“Kids?” Sparatus inquired.

“Arguing juvenile’s which I believe is us right now.”

The cheering crowd drowned out the turians behind her as they entered the arena.

“Hope you kids like it tough, because I requested the hardest setting available,” Shepard called behind her as she quickly scanned the map. “Garrus, up high. Sparatus, his left flank and I’ll take the right.”

The men quickly followed her orders as the first wave of enemies spawned. The battle was hard but highly enjoyable until the last round.

“Garrus, his flank,” Shepard called as she saw enemies trying to flank a pinned Sparatus.

“On it, Shepard,” Garrus drawled happily.

By the end of the battle, Garrus and Sparatus had tied. And Shepard beat them both. She laughed all the way back to the locker room as the men grumbled. “I guess you two handsome gentlemen have to buy my dinner.” She turned to look at their shocked expressions, “What? Loser buys winner food. Do turians not do that?”

“Of course we do,” Garrus said with an awkward cough into his fist.

“There’s a double meaning in what I just said, isn’t there,” she asked quietly as an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks.

“Oh yes,” Sparatus said, his mandibles twitching in humor. “The explanation is for another time, however. I am rather hungry.”

Garrus agreed.

“Okay, then let’s go,” Shepard replied, unsure of the interspecies incident she narrowly avoided.

\--

Shepard’s omnitool beeped with an incoming message while they were devouring their dinner. “Looks like I have another date,” Shepard complained.

Sparatus laughed, “After this one, if you’re no longer interested in seeing if anyone else catches your eye, then we can both call it quits with the agency.”

“Good,” Shepard sighed as she relaxed into her chair.

“I just wanted you to be sure, Jane,” Sparatus said with a soft squeeze to her hand.

“Now do you two want to tell me what’s going on?” Shepard asked as she leaned back and looked at the pair.

“Perhaps another time,” Sparatus said with a quick glance to Garrus. “Tonight, let us just enjoy our victory in the arena together.”

They ate as they chatted, like any normal dinner. But Shepard couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something going on that she wasn’t educated about. Especially since the two men seemed to be getting along rather well all of a sudden. A completely different experience from the growling between the two several hours ago.

\--

Another breakfast date. Joy.

Garrus laughed at her as she made her way out of the apartment. “Good luck!”

Damn turian. Why do turians find her morning mood amusing? Do turians not have people that dislike mornings as much as she does?

Shrugging off her questions, she entered the coffee shop only to turn around and head right back home before he saw her.

“Back so soon, Shepard?” Garrus asked, clearly amused.

“Glyph, contact Jeanne,” Shepard commanded. Her omnitool immediately lit up.

_[“Yes, General? Are you unable to make your date?”]_

“Conrad Verner? CONRAD FUCKING VERNER? Are you fucking kidding me?” Shepard growled out before clenching her teeth together in anger.

_[”I apologize, Ms. Shepard, I was unaware you knew him.”]_

“Garrus, if you don’t stop laughing I will set you up on this joke of a dating service,” Shepard growled, only making Garrus crumble to the floor. “Conrad Verner is my number one fan. STALKER type number one fan.”

_[Oh, dear. I’m so sorry, General. Our computer sets up the matches and we just pass them along to our clients.]_

“Remove me from the system. Set Conrad up with a nice young lady and send him a message apologizing for a mix up in the message system,” Shepard returned dryly.

_[Of course, General. Our sincerest apologies.]_

She tried to take deep calming breaths. How? Seriously…Conrad. For fuck’s sake. And how the hell is he considered high profile? Oh right, he was a genius who had a highly important piece of information that helped with the crucible.

“I didn’t even get coffee,” she mumbled sadly.

“There, there, Shepard,” Garrus said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his mandible fluttering at her temple in suppressed laughter.

Relaxing against him, Shepard let Garrus’ body heat surround her. “Why does he keep popping up in my life?”

“I don’t know, Shepard,” Garrus’ voice rumbled against her ear. “But, I made you coffee and Sparatus is bringing you breakfast.”

“Really?” She asked as she opened her eyes and looked up to Garrus.

“We will mourn the end of your dating life together,” Garrus joked.

Shepard chuckled. “It wasn’t all that bad. I got to see Druna on a personal level, which was rather surprising but enjoyable. Relaxing even.” Garrus rumbled for her to continue when she paused. “Balak wasn’t so bad and I was able to help his people with much needed supplies. And I suppose this last one wasn’t bad because Conrad didn’t see me.”

Garrus pulled her coffee cup down from the cabinet, “That’s the optimistic Shepard I remember.”

“Garrus?”

“Yeah?” he replied, his mind elsewhere.

“What were you and Druna fighting about last night?” Garrus stiffened behind her before cold invaded where heat had been.

“We need to tell her, Garrus,” Sparatus interrupted as he lay two bags of food on the bar.

“Tell me what?” Shepard asked, her body tensing and blood pressure rising. Dread settled like a weight in her stomach.

“Just keep an open mind, Shepard,” Garrus told her while leaning against the bar near Sparatus.

“Okay?”

“We both care about you,” Sparatus said before adding, “Romantically.”

“Oh…” Shepard said, her heart clenching in surprise as her stomach did somersaults.

“And we were fighting over you,” Sparatus said as Shepard stared at them with wide eyes.

“I see,” she said meekly. She was very, very confused at all the emotions she was being bombarded with.

“And then,” Garrus started, his mandibles twitching nervously, “You invited us into a triad.”

“Triad?” she asked, unsure if she wanted the answer.

“A marriage of three,” Garrus finished as his eyes bored into hers. “We would be your mates, and you would be ours.”

“And you two?” she asked, her head feeling a little too light as she tried to rapidly process information.

“Sparatus and I don’t swing that way, but that wouldn’t stop a close friendship. Much like the Primarch and myself,” Garrus answered.

She couldn’t breathe. It was too much all at once. Way too much.

“Shepard?” Druna asked as he stepped forward but felt like he was miles away.

Her world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

“…’s fine, Garrus, just give her a moment.” A familiar voice said. “Ah, General, there you are. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a brute. What happened?” Shepard asked as Chakwas aided her into a sitting position.

“Your…fiancé’s?...said there was a very serious conversation happening and you just fainted. They were able to catch you, thankfully, so no damage was done,” Chakwas said as she scanned Shepard.

“Fiancé’s?”

Chakwas cleared her throat, “Garrus and Sparatus,” she whispered.

“Oh, shit,” Shepard said as her eyes widened. “I need something to drink,” Shepard stated as she stood with the doctors assistance. When Garrus held out her coffee, she shook her head. “Ryncol.”

“Now, General, as your physician, I don’t recommend a krogan liquor…” Chakwas said before Shepard interrupted her.

“I need to think. I just… need to think,” she repeated as she sat down on the bar stool in the main living area. She tapped the bar for Garrus to pour her a drink as she had many times before in the past. And just like many times in the past, a drink appeared in front of her.

Doctor Chakwas sighed as she let herself out.

She drank shot after shot until she could feel the buzz. Then she dropped her head down on the bar so she could think.

A triad. A fucking triad. Shepard chuckled, oh there’d be lots of that too she supposed. How would that even work without the men getting jealous of each other? How would they share their time? Would they all live together, share the same bed even though the men would only be there for her?

With a groan she tapped the bar again hearing Garrus’ chuckle rumble in front of her.

“I’ve got to leave for work,” Sparatus said as he lifted Shepard’s head long enough to press his forehead to hers.

She gave him a pleased hum, she truly was fond of the affection, and the man. It’s amazing what can change in a few weeks.

“Make sure she eats, Garrus” Sparatus requested. “I’ll be home soon and we can figure things out.”

“M’kay,” Shepard replied much to the men’s amusement.

She heard them talking quietly as Garrus escorted Sparatus to the door. _A triad._ Jeez, what had she gotten herself into. And Garrus? He cared about her? Why was she only finding this out now? Why not when they spent every waking moment together? Shepard had been crushed when she walked in on him and Tali. She still mourned. In the end, she just wanted them to both be happy and if happy meant Shepard couldn’t love Garrus the way she wanted, then she would accept that.

“Shepard?” Garrus whispered as he sat next to her, his knee against her backside. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “Why didn’t you tell me, Garrus?”

“I didn’t know how.”

Raising her head to meet his eyes, “So why now? Why when I start dating? When I’m trying to find someone to spend my life with?” Shepard asked, begging for answers.

Garrus sighed as he drew her into his lap. No easy task on a barstool, but he managed. “Because I was naïve enough to think our friendship was enough for you.” His talons warm on her face as he raised her chin. “We survived three suicide missions together and I’ve always had your six. You’re my best friend, Shepard. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“And now?” Shepard asked as a traitorous tear slid from her eye that Garrus quickly wiped away.

“I love you. Sparatus loves you,” Garrus whispered emotionally. “I’ve always loved you, Shepard. And Sparatus…he’s a good man. A triad seemed the best solution.”

“How does it work?” she asked, Garrus’ face so temptingly close.

“Legally, we just file the paperwork,” Garrus answered. “Privately, you’ll carry both of our marks. How we choose our living situation is personal preference.”

“Why haven’t I ever heard of such marriages,” Shepard asked, genuinely curious, as she rubbed her eyes.

“They aren’t rare, exactly. There just aren’t many that enter such an arrangement anymore,” Garrus returned softly.

The alcohol was wearing off, her wonderful buzz disappearing. Opening her eyes, she met Garrus’ gorgeous blue eyes. He was outwardly relaxed, but she knew better. He was prepared for rejection. Always prepared for the worst. Before she could open her mouth to speak, her omnitool went off with a priority message.

With an annoyed sigh she opened it. No rest for a Spectre.

_[Shepard,_

_I apologize for interrupting your shore leave, but the Alliance needs you to put in an appearance on the Batarian homeworld to calm the residents. The new ambassador informs me that there is a lot of fear spreading through the planet. Which is understandable. People are scared, Shepard. Balak is doing the best he can, but he needs you there to confirm the alliance we’re forging._

_-Hackett]_

“Looks like we have a mission, Garrus,” Shepard said as she closed the message. “I need you to find us another squadmate while I go get Sparatus to give us a ship to borrow.”

“Need to leave as soon as possible?” Garrus asked.

“Yes,” she replied as her features softened, taking Garrus in. He would always have her six. She felt the rumbling in his chest before she heard it as she pressed her forehead to his. “I love you, too, and I accept.”

Garrus shuddered beneath her as his eyes closed. “You better go see Sparatus before I take you upstairs. I’ll get us a third and meet you outside the embassies.”

Shepard sighed with a smile when Garrus rubbed his mandible along her cheek. Then she was on her feet and Garrus was out the door as he called back that he’d gather her gear as well.

\--

“Can I help you?” the turian woman said.

Shepard could instantly tell that she was not going to get along with this female. “I’m here to see Councilor Sparatus.”

“Do you have an appointment, Ma’am?” the turian asked with a haughty glare.

Shepard smiled sweetly, “Please let my mate know I’m here to see him. General Shepard, in case you can’t see past the fog in your eyes to notice who I am.” It was rare for her to use such manipulative behavior, but spirits this secretary was going to piss her off.

“And the reason, General?” the female asked professionally.

“I’m afraid that’s classified, Ma’am. Spectre related,” Shepard replied.

“Of course.”

Within moments the door opened to Sparatus in his Councilor robes. He quickly ushered her in. “Hold my calls, please.”

“Yes, Councilor,” the turian replied.

“Shepard, what’s going on?” Sparatus asked as he guided her to the couch before removing his robe and joining her.

“I need a ship for a peacekeeping mission to the batarian homeworld,” Shepard replied, getting right to business.

“Done,” he replied as he shut down his omnitool. “Admiral Hackett already briefed me on the situation.”

“Good,” she replied. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. I’m taking Garrus and whomever he can get as our third.”

“None of your crew is available?” Sparatus asked.

“They’re on shore leave, Druna, and I don’t want to disturb that. I need a crew for the ship, preferably people you trust.”

Sparatus typed out a few commands on his omnitool before returning his attention to her, “Done.”

“Good, thank you.” Shepard replied, suddenly nervous.

“Jane?” Sparatus mumbled as he closed the distance between them. “Are you fe…”

“I accept the triad,” she rushed out.

Sparatus had her on her back before she realized what was happening. It would be a lie if she said she didn’t feel anything as his eyes searched her face and his hands slipped beneath her shirt. He stripped her quickly when she gave him no resistance.

Using her now freed foot, she pushed him back down on the couch, his pants around his thighs with his shirt hanging open. A surprise flare of his mandibles quickly turned to an aroused growl as Shepard straddled him. There was no time for exploring and learning, only a rushed tryst that neither of them seemed disappointed about.

A soft moan left her throat as she slid down on him, his hands gripping her hips tight as his breath feathered across her face. She rode him slowly as her hands held his face, her forehead pressed against his.

“I need to mark you, mate, please” Sparatus whispered raggedly against her lips.

Nodding, she moved her hands to his shoulders as he licked and nibbled his way to his chosen place. The juncture of her neck and shoulder, the softest place to mark her without serious injury.

The shiver up her spine was one of warning as his teeth found their place. Then pain that only fueled her impending orgasm.

The gasp of pain and silent scream of pleasure as her body responded. Then he was spilling himself inside her, his mouth releasing her as his moan filled her ears.

“Spirits, Jane,” he panted.

They stayed still until Shepard could feel him soften and begin to retreat back into his sheath. They redressed slowly before Shepard stepped back into his open arms.

“I need to go” she whispered. “I sure hope your secretary didn’t hear us,” she said as an after-thought.

“If she did, she’s professional enough to keep her mouth shut,” Sparatus replied.

Shepard chuckled softly as she pressed her forehead to his, “She doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t like anyone,” he replied with humor. “Now go, your ship is waiting.”

They whispered their goodbyes before Shepard exited the office. To Shepard’s surprise the turian female gave her a respectful nod, which Shepard returned, before rushing to meet Garrus.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time she met Garrus and Zaeed, Shepard’s mind was focused on the mission. “Let’s move,” she commanded as the men fell in line.

The ship on loan to them was Council owned. Specifically for Spectre use. She was half the size of the original _Normandy_ , only a handful of crew, and only basic needs met.

It wasn’t ugly, Shepard thought, but she sure wasn’t the _Normandy_.

They were met by her turian crew as soon as they boarded. The ship’s Captain introduced the pilots, engineers, and single medical officer. Shepard greeted them all before relaying orders to the Captain to go ahead and move out if supplies were on board.

The secondary pilot showed them to their rooms as the clamps released them from the docking bay.

“This one is for you, General, and Advisor Vakarian will bunk in the next room,” the pilot said pointing to two doors. Turians seemed to prefer military ranks over Spectre. That wasn’t surprising.

“My mate will bunk with me, give Zaeed that room,” Shepard replied as she palmed the door open to her and Garrus’ quarters. Being a Spectre meant she got the largest room with the bigger bed. There were some perks, after all.

“Oh, of course, General. My apologies, we weren’t informed,” the pilot stuttered, his mandibles flaring in his discomfort.

Shepard chuckled, “It’s only been confirmed today, so no apologies needed.”

“What’s our ETA?” Garrus asked as he dropped bags inside the room.

“Not long, Sir, approximately six hours with Spectre clearance,” the pilot answered.

Once the pilot retreated, Shepard turned to her team, “Make sure your weapons are clean. We shouldn’t need them, but I want to be prepared.”

“Married?” Zaeed asked with a lecherous grin.

Shepard smacked him and shooed him off to his own quarters.

“Alright, let’s see what you packed me…” Shepard said as she opened a bag on the desk that sat near the foot of the bed. She dug through her bag mentally cataloging her items. All but one. “Um, Garrus?”

“Hmm?” Garrus returned as he lay on the bed and adjusted the pillow under his head.

“Where are my panties?”

“Panties?” he asked, confused.

Unbuckling her pants, she pushed them down over her ass and pointed at the garment covering her. “Yes, panties.”

By the look he was giving her, he was aroused and also ashamed he forgot a very important piece of his new mate’s wardrobe. Shepard sighed as she disrobed, leaving only her undergarments on. “Human women need panties for very important reasons, Garrus.”

“I’m sorry, Shepard,” Garrus rumbled, but he sounded anything but sorry.

She pulled out her armor and placed it on the desk, as well as her underarmor. Before she could open her gun case, a pair of warm hands pulled her to the foot of the bed. Shepard could feel the rumble from his chest as he took in the wetness of her panties before he pressed his face against her and inhaled.

For a moment, she feared he’d be jealous. But when he raised his head and met her eyes, all she saw was arousal. It was his turn to consummate their union.

Garrus stood, forcing her to take a step back simply because of his size, as he began unclipping armor and setting it aside. Her heart rate picked up with every piece he removed while he kept his eyes on her.

Softly grabbing her neck as soon as he had his underarmor off, he moved her to lay back on the bed while his low growl seemed to vibrate her bones. She followed his silent command as heat poured into her core, thoroughly soaking her only pair of panties.

Expertly unhooking her bra, she tossed it to the side before her back hit the cold sheets.

With the look in his eyes as he gently removed her panties, there would be no foreplay. Spreading her legs as he moved up her body, she prepared herself for the next mark that she was about to receive.

The tip grazed her sex, making her gasp in anticipation. Garrus’ eyes turned feral and his growl deeper.

Then he was inside of her, her back arched off the bed and a coarse moan leaving her lips as Garrus took the opportunity to nip her neck.

Shepard scraped her nails along his carapace as he thrust roughly into her, his snarl of pleasure nearly enough to make her peak.

“Please,” she begged. She needed him to mark her, needing the pain to make her orgasm happen. The second one always difficult to achieve.

His hips slowed, her whine making him chuckle. “Please what, Shepard?”

 _Fuck._ “Please mark me, Garrus.”

Exposing the unmarked side, she waited. His tongue snaked out licking a trail to her ear as his thrusts picked up speed again. Her sensitive breasts rubbed his rough, leathery chest. Her moan at the contact was soft and uncontrolled.

Then a flash of pain before white hot pleasure rushed through her body. She moaned her enjoyment of her rare second orgasm as his hips pushed erratically against her before Garrus moaned and held himself still inside of her.

Raising his head and resting his forehead against her before whispering, “You are now my mate, Jane Shepard Sparatus Vakarian.”

They were now a triad.

Only two weeks since she put herself out in the dating world, and she was married. To two turian men. If Udina were alive, she would have loved to deliver the news herself.

As it was, she had to fill in her Alliance commanding officer. Admiral Hackett. That should be a lot of fun.

A hiss left her lips before she could stop it when Garrus removed himself from her.

“Sorry, Shepard,” Garrus said as he lay down next to her. “Need any medigel?”

“No, I’m okay,” she replied softly. “I’m just a little sore from the sudden increase in sex.”

“What’s normal for you?” Garrus asked as he nuzzled her temple.

“A few times a year.” She couldn’t stop the chuckle when Garrus raised up to meet her eyes. “What? I was kind of busy spearheading a war.”

“Right,” he replied with a nod as he returned to his position.

It had been, a very emotionally draining, then fulfilling morning. So it was no surprise to Shepard that Garrus fell asleep within minutes. His even breaths lulled her to sleep. A nap she was more than happy to partake in, she thought, as the last bits of coherent thoughts drifted through her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Luvack was old enough to have seen many, many things. A mated human and turian was a first for him. Sure, he’d seen many dating couples but mated couples….never. Until today.

He prided himself on being highly adaptable. That’s what got him this position. Transport the occasional Spectre? No problem. Scout for intelligence for the Council? Done. Transport General Shepard _and_ Advisor Vakarian on a peacekeeping mission while the _Normandy_ was in dry dock? A truly humbling _hell yes!_

Seeing said General in the galley in what humans call a sports bra, her underarmor cinched at her waist while she ate? Odd, somewhat arousing, but manageable.

Noticing _two_ mate marks on her…

That…was harder to take in. A human entering a triad? And by the looks of the marks, a very new triad. One she should be celebrating instead of working. But then, it was very turian of her to continue her duty.

Luvack watched dumbly as one of the highest ranking and regarded turians in Palaven approached her from behind. He felt like he was invading their privacy when her husky laugh reached him.

Then the pair were back to squadmates. It happened so quickly, Luvack was almost sure he’d imagined the closeness. If his secondary pilot hadn’t informed him of their union, he’d have thought he was becoming senile.

The captain watched in awe as they were joined by their third squadmate. A bounty hunter, and a damned good one, that seemed to hold the General in high respect. The three showed a companionship that most people envied. Luvack had no doubt her entire crew of the _Normandy_ , and squad, were like this. He’d heard rumors of how smoothly her ship ran. He hoped one day he got to witness it.

“General, we’re about an hour out,” Luvack informed her with false confidence. Such powerful figures, heroes, made him feel very insignificant regardless of all of his accomplishments.

“Thank you, Captain,” she replied immediately. “Why don’t you join us?”

And now he felt like a giddy teenager in the face of celebrities. It was to be an informal briefing. A setting he’s experienced many times with Spectres. They tended to be more laid back, even the turians. It was a relaxing atmosphere that the captain enjoyed every working day.

It was just…two of the three had been fighting the Reaper war years before fiction became reality. They had known all along. So many wasted years they could have been preparing. Though, Vakarian had given them six months. And that tiny bit of time had saved countless lives.

Shepard and Vakarian were household names. Heroes. Protectors.

Guardians.

And spirits he was grateful for them.

“I’d be honored, General,” Luvack replied.

For the next twenty minutes, Captain Luvack filled them in on the intelligence the crew had gathered. Though Shepard seemed to have her own to add, and quite a bit. A peacekeeping mission. Something turians didn’t really excel at, though if any turian in Hierarchy space were to have the experience for this, it would be Shepard’s second. Advisor Garrus Vakarian. Right hand of the Primarch, third in line to lead the turian people should the worst come to pass.

Captain Luvack was determined to make this mission run a smooth as possible.

* * *

_[What do you mean our mate has been captured, Vakarian?]_

“Our convoy was hit by an IEP. Their only targets seemed to be Shepard and Balak,” Garrus said through gritted teeth as the ships doctor cleaned his wound.

_[Contact the Shadow Broker and I’ll…]_

“I already have, teams and information are incoming,” Garrus interrupted.

 _[Then why the spirits are you calling me? Find our mate!]_ Sparatus replied harshly.

“We have to wait for the information, Sparatus,” Garrus replied just as angrily. “I’ve got Spec Ops coming from turian space, Spec Ops from the Alliance...”

 _[You better find her.]_ Sparatus returned roughly, his subvocal betraying his worry.

“I will and you know that, but that’s not the only reason I called. We have a problem.” Garrus said quietly.

The doctored moved away to tend Zaeed leaving Garrus free to move into the storage closet while the Councilor waited impatiently for him to continue.

“Shepard didn’t have time to inform Hackett of our triad.” With Sparatus’ nod, Garrus continued. “Hackett is in love with our mate as well. He didn’t take the news very well.”

_[I see. Entering a quad is unheard of, even if Shepard returns the affection.]_

“I’m not concerned about that at the moment. But I will say that our mate has always held a soft spot for her Admiral.” Garrus stated.

 _[Then what is the problem other than our mate missing and her admiral in love with her?]_ Sparatus growled.

“Hackett is personally leading the rescue mission.”

_[By the spirits this is a mess.]_

And it was a clusterfuck as Shepard would say. They were both scared and worried, but their duty had to come first. It was the only calm they had and if it’s what kept them from losing their minds at their mates disappearance, then so be it. Admiral Hackett being in love with Shepard was nothing compared to all they’d been through these last years.

Omega’s Archangel wouldn’t compare to what Garrus would become if they lost Shepard.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that she noticed was how cold she felt. Her limbs were stiff and achy. The second thing she noticed was the antiseptic smell.

They were likely in a hospital or morgue.

“Shepard.” Balak whispered.

Shepard grunted. Her head throbbed and she could feel dried blood on the side of her face. A concussion at the very least.

The third thing she noticed was her hands bound behind her back. The room they were in wasn’t very bright. Or clean.

“You okay?” she whispered.

“Been better, but they don’t hit as hard as you,” Balak replied.

She moved knowing the throbbing would intensify, and it did, but she needed to see Balak. Catching sight of him over her shoulder, she noticed one of his four eyes swollen shut and half dried blood dripping from his mouth. “SitRep?”

Balak slid his leg under her head allowing her to roll onto her back and move her bound hands out from under her then up and over her legs. “At least two dozen extremists. It’s all I counted on the inside. The number outside is unknown.”

“What do they want?”

“You dead. And every human for that matter,” Balak replied as Shepard began to bite at the rope around her hands. It tasted absolutely awful.

Successfully loosening the rope she turned her attention to the batarian. “Well, they aren’t very smart with the bindings.” When the rope fell to the ground she began untying Balak’s. “Good to fight?”

“Yes.” Balak replied. He stood first, helping Shepard stand with an arm around her waist when her legs became a little too wobbly. “Most of them should be in their bunks. A guard isn’t expected for another fifteen minutes.”

“Our gear?” she asked quietly as nausea rolled her stomach. Definitely a concussion.

“They stashed it in that body compartment.” Balak stated as he applied medigel to Shepard’s head. “You need a stim,” Balak said before pointing to a desk. “Look in the desk and I’ll get our stuff.”

Balak, of all people to be taken prisoner with it had to be this batarian. Who apparently had a soft side if his care of her was anything to go by.

Finding the stim, she quickly injected herself. The calm feeling hit her almost immediately. Her head ceased to throb, the nausea disappeared and her focus was back on target.

“Get dressed, you smell like sex. I hope it doesn’t give us away.”

Shepard chuckled lightly, “Blame my mate, he forgot to pack me underwear.”

“You’re armor should mask it,” Balak replied as he snapped his armor into place.

Depending on how many people was between them and freedom, she sure as hell hoped Garrus was gathering the cavalry.

“No weapons?” she asked as she clipped the last piece into place.

“No,” he replied.

Quickly reaching behind her neck, she sighed in relief as her fingers touched the cold metal amp inside her port. “I’ve got my biotics. Find some energy bars in case we can’t find weapons.”

“Wouldn’t that be considered our second date?” Balak asked cheekily.

The silent laughter had her gripping her waist as she leaned over the morgue examination table. “Don’t…get all…soft on me…now,” she gasped out as she struggled to inhale.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, human,” Balak replied as he handed off energy bars before securing more in his armor.

“How long have we been here?” Shepard asked.

“A little over three hours,” he answered. “I sure hope your mate comes with an army.”

* * *

“I don’t care, Ambassador,” Hackett stated. “Assemble Balak’s most trusted men. They are joining me.”

“Of course, Admiral,” the man replied before sending a messenger to relay orders.

If Shepard died after surviving three, _three_ , insane suicide missions, Hackett was going to go batshit crazy. It wasn’t enough watching her do absolutely insane, dangerous shit. No. He sent her on a peacekeeping mission and she gets kidnapped with the former enemy she was there to support.

Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose.

Married.

Fucking married! To two high ranking turians. Of course, leave it to Shepard to do the impossible. He’d heard of triads, he just never thought turians entered one with a non-turian. And Hackett…he’d waited too long to tell her.

There was no chance to have anything with her now. Loving two men, not unheard of. Normal even. Loving three?

The least he could do was get her back alive. After all she’d sacrificed, everything she’d done to survive, and those she watched die for the greater good, the least Admiral Hackett could fucking do was make sure she survived this shit he sent her into.

On her vacation. Again.

Shepard would probably block all messages from him if she survived this crap. That’s three times now she’d managed to get into trouble on vacation. And twice was because he’d sent her.

“I can give you a team of six, Admiral.”

“I’m sure that will help,” a familiar voice said as he entered the room. “I’ve got fifty ready and willing,” Garrus said as he shook Hackett’s hand. “More incoming and Mother Hen coordinating.”

 _Ah. The Shadow Broker._ “Good, does Mother Hen have intel on where Shepard is being held?” Hackett asked.

Garrus sent him information via omnitool. “Mother Hen will need your numbers for better coordination.”

“Done,” Hackett stated. He wasn’t conceited enough to think he could control everything while on the ground.

They were soon joined by six batarians. Scarred, angry, and ready to fight.

* * *

[Garrus,

By our estimation, and on the word of our informant, Shepard and Balak were taken to the basement. Inside the five story structure, there are approximately sixty seven batarians wearing various designed yellow armor. They call themselves the Hegemony Naturalists.

As you expected, they are an extremist group. Newly formed. Their hand doesn’t reach outside of Khar’shan. It is best to wipe them completely out if the new peace being forged is to succeed.

-Mother Hen]

* * *

“If I know Shepard, she’s already escaped whatever binds they had her in and likely helped Balak do the same. They’ll need a distraction, and a little help,” Garrus said as he closed down his omnitool.

“Just a little?” Hackett asked, brow raised in curiosity.

“Come on, Admiral, this _is_ Shepard we’re talking about,” Garrus replied as he signaled the batarians to follow them. “We both know she hogs the battlefield.”

While Garrus, Hackett, and a dozen men were dropped off on top of the building, there would be groups assaulting the front, back, and sides of the building. They have a lot of ground to cover. Garrus hoped their seventy nine men and women on the ground got the job done by being a distraction and clearing the ground floor.

“It’ll be up to Shepard to get out of the basement. Otherwise, she’ll have to wait until the first floor is clear,” Garrus said.

Hackett grunted, “Just that easy?”

“This is the part where you just have to have faith in Shepard’s abilities,” Garrus replied as he grabbed a handle in the shuttle.

“I’ve always had faith in Shepard, Vakarian,” Hackett replied tersely.

“But you’ve never fought for her,” Garrus continued.

“Or with her,” Hackett returned.

“You may just get the chance today, Admiral,” the turian said as he readied his weapon. “It’s go time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Thank the Goddess she’d taken very strenuous biotic lessons from Samara, she thought, as she biotically snapped a guards neck. Balak caught the guard and quickly drug him into an empty room.

They had one gun, but it was a last resort.

They quickly turned down the hallway and ducked into a room, quietly closing the door behind them. What they came face to face with was completely unexpected.

Slaves.

“Free us, human,” a batarian female whispered through swollen lips.

“Six men, three women, and two children,” Balak said quietly as he released the restraints on the female.

“Are they trustworthy?” Shepard asked as she eyed the men warily.

“Yes,” Balak answered. “They haven’t been processed yet, see?” Balak pointed to their bare arms. “No brands.”

“We’ll take three men with us and leave the other three to protect the women and children,” Shepard said as she quickly began to release prisoners. “We need to get them weapons.”

“There’s a bunk room down the hall,” one of the men informed.

“They keep some weapons in their footlockers,” a woman replied looking straight at Shepard.

She knew that look. In fact, she’s worn that look. Too prideful to say it out loud but too damned strong to let it consume her.

Shepard nodded, squeezing the woman’s shoulder before she and Balak slipped back into the empty hall and made their way to the personal quarters.

There was only one batarian in the room and he was sleeping. Shepard quickly broken his neck with her hands before they began to grab as many weapons as they could find. Shepard took an extra minute to grab rations and water before they quietly returned back to the room holding their allies.

“Do not fire unless absolutely necessary,” Shepard ordered the three men staying to protect the women and children. “We’re locking the door to buy us time, but we will come back for you.”

“How will we know it’s you?” A young girl asked shakily.

Shepard crouched down in front of the child, “You will ask for a password after I knock.”

“What is it?”

Such innocence. Thankfully. “Who is your favorite person on the _Normandy_?”

“Shepard, we don’t have time for this,” Balak said roughly.

“Shut up, Balak,” Shepard returned with a wink.

“The turian,” the girl answered shyly.

“Garrus Vakarian?” Shepard asked with a smile. “Then that’s our password, okay?”

“Okay,” she replied happily.

* * *

The elevator was horribly slow. But they needed to get to the roof to see what they’re dealing with. Shepard was grateful for the lack of security in the building. That means this group hadn’t been here long enough to do anything but set up bunks.

They heard gunfire as soon as they began creeping up the stairwell. “Sounds like infighting,” Balak said.

“No, that sounds like my mate,” Shepard replied with a smile. “Hurry.”

They opened the door to see Garrus’ back to the stairwell. Not a very good set up for him if they’d been the enemy. Charging her biotics, she rushed forward and leapt over an air unit before releasing a burst of energy, a stasis, effectively freezing the enemy. Then she broke their necks.

Not the smartest thing to do in her current state, she thought as blood trickled from her nose while the enemy hit the ground dead.

“Holy shit,” a human whispered behind her. A very familiar voice.

Shepard turned as she unwrapped an energy bar. “Admiral, fancy meeting you here,” she said before taking a large bite.

“Shepard…” he replied dumbly.

Quickly swallowing the bar, she turned to her mate. “Vakarian, I need you and a small team to get to the basement and evac some prisoners. This guy here can show you,” she replied pointing to one of the men she brought with her. “There’s a young lady down there that’s a fan and she’ll ask you for a password after you knock on the door,” she informed with a wink.

“And the password, General?” Garrus asked with a humored twitch of his mandibles.

“Garrus Vakarian,” she replied with a smile.

The turian chuckled, “Finally, I get some fans.” Garrus turned toward the Admiral, “I told you she hogs the battlefield.”

“I do not!” Shepard replied with mock hurt. “I just happen to be very good at war.” Turning serious, “Form up on me, and let’s clear the building. Watch for civilians.”

“Aye, aye, General,” she heard from the men and women before her.

“Shepard,” Garrus said as he closed his omnitool. “Mother Hen is having the ground teams infiltrate the first floor.”

“Excellent, get those women and kids out safe,” she ordered as she checked the pistol Hackett handed to her.

Their progress through the fifth floor was slow. Too many rooms in the old hospital, but they got them cleared with little injury.

The fourth floor broke into two hallways which meant they could easily be flanked. “Balak, take half the squad and take the left hallway,” Shepard ordered.

They broke into two teams and began sweeping rooms. It was eerily quiet. Shepard hated the quiet in battle. It never meant anything good.

“Grenade!” Balak yelled out as they approached the center of the floor that opened into a nurses station.

Shepard grabbed the unarmored batarian behind her and shielded him with her body as her biotic shield came up, but she wasn’t fast enough.

Shrapnel littered her back and legs, as a single shot rang out. She grunted when the shot hit the back of her leg.

Then more shots before Hackett ran up to her quickly surveying the damage along her backside.

“Damn it, Shepard. Where?” he asked frantically.

Armor and shields got the shrapnel, but not the bullet. “Back of my left thigh.”

“You saved my life, General,” the batarian said as a couple of the squad helped him to stand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied as Hackett injected her armor with medigel.

“Bullet will have to be removed but the medigel should dampen the bleeding for now.”

“Then let’s get this building clear,” she replied as Hackett pulled her to stand. “And get some food. I’m fucking starving.”

The admiral chuckled as he patted her waist, “You heard her, let’s move.”


	10. Chapter 10

Garrus quickly sent a message off to Sparatus while they were in the elevator. The reply was immediate.

[She’s alive, and as amazing as always. Attachment –G]

_[Thank the spirits. She’s breathtaking. Keep her safe. –S]_

The basement appeared empty but they took their time clearing it after disabling the elevator. When the floor was cleared, Garrus had a few men guard the door to the stairwell while he knocked on the door the batarian showed him to.

A tiny voice called from the other side. “What’s the password?”

“Garrus Vakarian,” he replied. It felt odd saying his own name.

Unlocking the door with Shepard’s code, he pushed it open gently as to not scare the armed inhabitants. Three men with rifles, three unarmed women, and two young children. The one staring at him with an open mouth must be his fan. “I was told someone asked for me down here, any idea who that might’ve been?” he asked the little girl.

“I never thought she’d send you!” the girl replied in awe.

Garrus chuckled, “She did, and it’s time to get you out of here.”

“Yes, sir!” the girl replied before offering a sloppy salute.

The squad formed up around the women and children and began to make their way to the stairwell. By the sound of the firefight above, the ground teams had successfully infiltrated. They only had to wait for the message letting them know the stairwell was secure.

* * *

Admiral Steven Hackett had experienced many things in his military life. And many species. But seeing Shepard drop a dozen men at the same time definitely stole the number one spot on one of the most amazing things ever witnessed. She easily rivaled an asari Justicar.

Then of course she had to steal the number one spot on one of the most terrifying things he’s seen when her back had been littered with shrapnel. He hadn’t even heard the shot through the fear, but he did see it. He unloaded his shotgun into the batarian before rushing to Shepard.

He knew she was powerful in all ways. Her aura was calming. But she held a command unlike anything he’s seen in any officers during his time in the Alliance. Even Grissom, an awe-inspiring man, didn’t compare to the gravity that surrounded Shepard. People flocked to her. Her pull was unstoppable.

He selfishly thought he knew why Cerberus brought her back, but until the rooftop, he hadn’t had a clue. Not an iota of a clue. But he sees it now. He understands, like a veil being lifted, a fog disappearing. He understand why Saren took his own life, why the Illusive Man couldn’t order her death, and why he, after forcing Shepard to shoot Anderson, put his gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Why batarians, humanities enemy, begged for peace.

Hackett _understood_.

And Garrus had been next to her in all of it. Unwavering support no matter the odds. Hackett could have never competed with that.

But he could keep her on her feet now and get her out of here safely.

“Stim wearing off,” Shepard whispered as more of her weight leaned on him. “Have concussion, need to stay awake.”

“Balak, I need a stim!” Hackett whispered roughly.

“We’re out, check the supply closets,” the batarian returned.

Hackett moved her into a supply closet and set her on the floor. He didn’t understand the language written on the containers, but he knew what he was looking for. Stims were all the same. What he didn’t expect was how little of everything there was. No medigel, no gauze, not even a measly alcohol wipe.

But there was a single stim.

“Shepard, this is the only one,” Hackett said as he injected her in the neck. “We’ll need to have the doc check the injection site because there was nothing to sanitize it.”

He watched her pale face as a rosy blush began to color her cheeks. “Where’d you get the scar, Steven?” she asked as the stim rushed through her body.

“Drunken bar fight with a krogan,” he replied, his heart rate spiking at hearing her use his name.

Shepard chuckled before nodding, “Let’s get this done quickly.”

* * *

After given the all clear, Garrus escorted the women and children to waiting batarian military. Then he turned around and joined the fight making its way to the second floor.

Their forces were no match for the poorly trained batarians in the stairwell. But the new information coming in stated that the higher trained and heavily armored of the extremists were on the second floor. And Shepard’s team had just repaired the elevator controls. The batarians were going to be swarmed from both sides of the building.

They waited for the intel to come in for Shepard’s team to enter the elevator on the third floor. When it did, Garrus ordered a flash bang to be tossed into the room.

Then they charged from the stairwell, creating just enough confusion for Shepard’s team to exit the elevator without being gunned down.

The fight was too easy with such heavy hitters, and a few very angry and free batarians.

Garrus met Hackett and Shepard in the middle of the room. Seeing the man with his arm around Shepard’s waist didn’t create the jealousy he expected to.

“Garrus, she injured,” Hackett said as Balak cleared a table of debris and helped the Admiral lay her face down. “We have to get the bullet out now, she’s already started bleeding again.”

The first aid kit he’d grabbed from the shuttle held alcohol, a small amount of medigel, gauze, and tape. “Where’s the scalpel?” Garrus asked as he dug through the small box.

“Our supplies have only now been bolstered. Many things were stolen,” Balak replied.

“This is a hospital, surely there’s a scalpel here somewhere!” Garrus argued.

“The hospitals were the first place to be cleaned out, I’m sorry,” Balak returned heatedly, panic in his voice unheard.

“Garrus,” Shepard whispered. “Use your talons.”

“That’s barbaric, Shepard!” Garrus nearly shouted.

“Use your fucking talons, that’s an order!” Shepard returned, her voice hard despite the injuries.

This was a fucking mess. Hackett quickly removed the armor on her leg and ripped open the underarmor where the bullet had already punctured it. He took a calming breathe and poured the alcohol on the wound before doing the same to Garrus’ now bare hands. Shepard continued to breathe in a perfect steady rhythm.

“Do it as quickly as possible. The stims should keep her awake but I don’t want to chance her passing out,” Hackett said as he held his scanner over the wound for Garrus to see the bullet. It was good sized and thankfully in one piece.

No scalpel, no tweezers, not even a magnet. This was not how Garrus wanted to spend time with his mate. She’d already lost too much blood from her wounds, otherwise they could just wait until they got back to their ship.

And Shepard didn’t make a sound as he cut her flesh. Not one peep, not one change in her breathing. He quickly used the gauze to soak up the blood before inserting two talons to pinch the bullet. He cursed when his talon gently jabbed the bullet causing his mate to grunt. He pinched the bullet and pulled slowly, afraid to lose his poor grip on the metal.

As soon as his talons, and prize, cleared the wound, Hackett pressed down heavily with gauze before dousing it in alcohol once more. He applied the last of the medigel from the kit and used the rest of the gauze to wrap the wound before taping it down.

“You okay, Shepard?” Garrus asked softly.

“I’m good,” she replied tiredly. “Let’s go check on the kids, ‘kay?”

Hackett grabbed Garrus’ gloves while Garrus carried his mate bridal style to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m sorry, Sir, I know very little of human medicine,” the ships Doctor said.

“Then it’s a good thing I grabbed that transport when I did,” Chakwas said as she entered the medbay. “Shepard, you should know better than to go anywhere without your physician. Especially with your knack of getting into trouble.”

Shepard laughed from the bed, “Sorry, Mom,” she said as Chakwas began scanning her patient. “Hackett sent me here.”

“Way to throw me under a bus, General,” the Admiral replied from Shepard’s bedside. “I’ll be sure to secure you for the General’s future missions, Doctor.”

“Damn right you will, Admiral,” Chakwas replied as she began to administer medication. “And you, Garrus, should know better than to run off without telling me.”

“It’ll never happen again, Ma’am,” Garrus replied quickly.

“Good, now that all that’s settled,” she said with pointed looks to the men next to Shepard’s bed. “Shepard, your concussion was mild and you’ve been awake long enough that it doesn’t concern me. The wound on your head is just a flesh wound though I’m sure it feels far worse.”

“Yes, it does,” Shepard replied.

“You will need to stay off of your feet for a few hours while the medigel works on healing your leg.”

Shepard groaned, “Fine.”

“And I expect you two men to make sure she stays on her rear,” Chakwas ordered as she closed her omnitool.

“Yes, Ma’am,” they replied.

When the doctor left, Garrus stood and signaled the Admiral to help him get Shepard out of her underarmor. Shepard complained. “We’ll take you to get some food if you let us get you cleaned up,” Garrus coaxed. He knew he won when Shepard sighed.

“It’s not fair that I have to eat so often and that you can use that to bribe me,” Shepard said as she removed her arms from the cloth.

The men chuckled as they stripped her, leaving her in day old panties and a sports bra. Garrus rumbled with pride at her scent. He should forget her panties more often.

“Here’s some fresh clothes. No shower, you’ll have to wipe her down with wipes,” Chakwas said as she entered the medbay with a bag. “The medigel needs time to close the wounds.”

“Clean panties?” Shepard asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Chakwas replied over her shoulder as she once again exited the room.

“Finally,” Shepard replied.

“Shepard, turians pride themselves when other turians can smell your mate,” Garrus told her, hoping she’d change her mind. His scent on her was intoxicating.

“And I pride myself on good hygiene,” Shepard replied, her tone final. “I’ve had sex with two different men in the last twelve hours and I’ll be damned if I walk around in cum crusted panties!”

Garrus shuddered at the thought, “Well when you put it that way…”

“You know, you could darken the window before you strip me completely bare in front of the crew,” Shepard said as she looked at her guards and the doctor.

“I’ll darken the window and go grab a cup of kava while your mates get you cleaned up, General,” the turian doctored said before pushing a button and leaving the room.

 _Mates?_ The doctor was gone before she could correct him. “This is humiliating,” Shepard complained as the men began wiping her down. “I can clean myself and change my own clothing without getting out of this bed.”

“Shut up, Shepard,” Hackett ordered as he and Garrus removed her bra. “Do you think we want to be on the receiving end of Chakwas’ wrath?”

Once they had her naked, they rolled her onto her side to wipe her down before laying her back on her back. She absolutely did not like feeling like an invalid because of some kind of turian honor crap.

The men were methodical as they cleansed and redressed her. Hackett did his best to lock away anything other than professionalism as he helped Garrus take care of her. It wasn’t easy, but he did it.

By the time they were finished, Shepard had fallen asleep.

“Let’s turn down the lights and go get ourselves cleaned up,” Garrus whispered.

* * *

Having showered and changed, Garrus sat down on the bed that still smelled of his and Shepard’s union.

 

_Garrus: We should talk about a quad._

_Sparatus: I’m open to speaking about it, though we still do not know how our mate feels on the subject._

_G: She let Hackett cleanse and redress her._

_S: I see. But does it mean the same for humans as it does for turians?_

_G: That I don’t know. Shepard is sleeping, but I’ll ask Hackett._

_S: Keep me informed._

 

Like Garrus wouldn’t, but then Sparatus was a Councilor and that was probably his usual way of ending conversations. Spirits, they had just entered a triad and there were already serious talks of a quad. They should’ve known this might happen once her relationship was secured, and made known.

Shaking his head, Garrus returned to the immediate present. They would have to find something to eat for Shepard or she would be a handful when she woke up.

“How’s Shepard?” Zaeed asked as he began removing his own armor.

“Sleeping, but she’ll be fine,” Garrus answered. Zaeed had been leading the ground team at the hospital. He had a few wounds from the IEP but that seemed to be all.

“I’m gonna get some shut-eye,” Zaeed said as he dropped his armor inside his room.

Garrus nodded before returning to his task. Instead of asking the locals, Garrus decide to just text Liara and let her deal with it.

 

_Liara: I am NOT a food delivery service, Garrus._

_G: I know, Li, but Shepard is going to wake up starving and you know how she is…_

_L: Fine, I’ll have meals delivered. But don’t expect me to do this again!_

_G: You know you will. :) @}---_

 

Once Shepard showed him how to use keyboard symbols to make faces the ways humans seem to enjoy, he couldn’t help picking up the habit. Picking on Liara by send her a blue rose was quite fun.

Garrus found Hackett at the small bar in the mess hall. “We need to talk,” the turian stated as he sat down across from the human.

“About?” Hackett asked looking up from his wonderful protein bar.

“I know you’re in love with my mate,” Garrus started only to be interrupted.

“I have no plans to duel with you on this, Vakarian, nor do I plan to try to steal her away,” Hackett said.

“What? No,” Garrus said shaking his head. “Sparatus and I were thinking more along the lines of a quad.”

“What do krogan testicles have to do with Shepard?” Hackett asked, slightly confused but somewhat amused.

 _Testicles?!_ Garrus thought, his mandibles hanging slack until he audibly snapped them back against his face. “I meant a marriage of four, Admiral.”

“Come again?”

“Shepard married to three,” Garrus explained. “It is extremely rare for a quad but it has happened, especially when the center mate is as highly sought after and powerful as Shepard.”

“And what do you think of it, Garrus?” Hackett asked as he pushed aside the remains of his snack.

“To be honest, keeping Shepard safe is a full time job. But with three of us, she’d be well covered in protection,” Garrus said. “We all love her.”

“And if you decide you don’t want to be married to her anymore?” Hackett asked, his shoulders tense.

“Turians mate for life, she will always be our mate and we will always have the need to protect her. It can’t be undone,” Garrus told him. “Think about it and let us know.”

“And if Shepard doesn’t love me?”

“She let you care for her in the medbay…” Garrus said, like it was obvious.

“Trust between comrades is different from love between comrades, Vakarian. She trusts me with her life, she has shown that dozens of times, but love? I haven’t seen evidence of that.” Hackett said before standing. “I’m going to go say goodbye to her and head back to New Arcturus. We can discuss this at a later time.”

“Thank you for your help today, Admiral.” Garrus said in farewell. The older man had left him with much to think about on human customs.

* * *

“Shepard, I need to get back to my post,” Hackett whispered against her ear.

Unable to resist, he pressed his lips above her nose. When she sighed softly in response, he pressed his forehead to hers. “I’ll be seeing you, Jane.”

Her hum and small smile was the answer he received. He grazed his lips across hers and made to pull back before he did something else incredibly stupid, only for her to thread her fingers in his hair and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

And by the Gods did it feel wonderful.

“Admiral,” she whispered as she released him and her arm returned to her side.

He wasn’t entirely sure she was awake at all.


	12. Chapter 12

With the extremists wiped out, and the peaceful alliance formed, Shepard returned to the Citadel with one whole week left of vacation.

The mating marks had scarred over beautifully and the wound on her leg was quickly following suit. Dressing quickly, she met her mates downstairs for dinner.

She’d found them several times in hushed conversation so she knew something was up. “Alright, spill it. What’s going on?” She laughed when they looked at her like they were caught getting into the cookie jar.

“What makes you think anything is going on?” Garrus asked.

“Your faces, now speak,” she said.

The men groaned and grumbled but complied as they made their plates and escorted Shepard to the bar in her office.

“Just don’t faint this time?” Sparatus asked as he lay Shepard’s plate in front of her.

“No promises. Just no bombshells, okay?” she said as she eyed her husbands.

“No promises,” Garrus replied. “We were wondering your personal feelings on Hackett.”

“Why?” she asked, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

“A quad,” Sparatus stated.

“What the hell does a krogan’s testicles have to do with Hackett?” The mens laughter only intensified her confusion. This really wasn’t fair. Two against one. “Explain so I can decide whether or not I will have to stomach to eat. Please.” She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“We’re sorry but Hackett said the same thing to me,” Garrus sputtered before taking in a calming breath. “We mean being married to us and Hackett.”

“Come again?”

“This is like déjà vu,” Garrus mumbled before Sparatus continued.

“You would be married to the three of us.”

“A harem, are you serious?” Shepard squeaked.

Sparatus looked at Garrus, confused, while Garrus was waiting for the translation to glide across his eye piece. “Ah, no. Harem is for pleasure only. A quad is a marriage.”

“Seriously?” Shepard asked quietly.

“We probably should have called Doctor Chakwas before we spoke to her,” Garrus said to Sparatus as the councilor nodded his head in agreement.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Shepard exclaimed. “I’m not going to faint!”

“Well, do you or don’t you have feelings for Hackett?” Sparatus asked.

How these two men could remain so calm, Shepard didn’t know. She does know that she could never handle them loving another. Jealousy would eat her alive.

“Every straight woman I have ever met has had the hots for Hackett at one point or another, including myself,” Shepard replied truthfully. How can turians be so easily accepting of loving another person?

Moving her plate away, she dropped her head onto the bar with a sigh before tapping the bar out of habit.

“Wrong bar, Shepard,” Garrus said, sounding rather amused. The men took a stool on each side of her, offering her physical support. “Do you care about him?”

“Yes,” she replied, feeling like shit for doing so.

“Then it’s settled. We will enter a quad,” Sparatus added. “I’ll update our marriage as soon as it’s been consummated.”

“That’s it? No jealousy or arguing?” Shepard asked as she raised her head to look at her mates.

“No, we love you,” Sparatus replied softly.

“And Hackett?” she asked looking between them.

“He’s madly in love with you, and from what I understand, he has been for a very long time,” Garrus informed her.

“Listen, Jane, you are an incredibly powerful woman,” Sparatus said. “Having three husbands is expected and highly respected in the Hierarchy. As it is, you hold the rank that Garrus carries, since he is the highest ranking of us. He’s in line for Primarch. You’re a highly respected war hero.”

“I see,” she replied. “I’ll think about it.”

She ate quietly, not having much to say with far too much on her mind. She listened to the men talk, and if she was honest, she enjoyed it. It was completely different from dining on the _Normandy_ with her crew.

After dinner, Garrus excused himself to go see his family that were currently on the Citadel. Shepard knew he was just giving her and Druna some time together while they were here. And her mate wasted no time getting her upstairs.

* * *

“Garrus, this is a surprise,” Vakarian Sr., commented when he ushered his son through the door. “And you look…different.”

“Different bad?” Garrus asked as they walked the short hall to the front room of the apartment.

“No, good different. I assure you,” he said as he patted his sons shoulder before they took a seat. “The most relaxed I’ve ever seen you.”

“That’s why I’m here, Dad,” Garrus said nervously. “I should have spoken to you first, but it all happened so quickly, then we were on a mission to Khar’shan, then Shepard was kidnapped…”

“I heard about that, how is she doing?” Castis asked.

Garrus exhaled loudly, “She’s doing great.”

“Good,” Castis replied. “Can’t have the galaxy hero defeat the reapers only to be taken down by a few batarians.”

Garrus laughed, “Trust me when I tell you, she was the one taking down the enemy,” Garrus commented before remembering the video on his omnitool. “In fact,” Garrus said with a smile as he loaded the vid to the terminal.

The video was loud, gunfire and orders before a familiar figure in her signature armor seemed to fly over an air unit and promptly took out a dozen batarians without firing a shot.

“By the spirits!” Castis exclaimed quietly. “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“I got to see that every day and it still fills me with awe,” Garrus returned as the video feed ended.

“No wonder the reapers feared her.” Castis said before meeting his son’s eyes. “And she’s united the batarians and humans as allies. She’s extremely powerful, Garrus.”

“I came to tell you that I’m mated to her, Dad,” Garrus rushed out, afraid of the disappointment that was sure to come for loving a human.

“You would be an idiot not to!” Castis replied immediately.

“I know she’s human….what?” he said, confused.

Castis chuckled before patting his son’s knee. “A woman like that is rare, much like your mother was.”

“We’ve entered a triad with talks of entering a quad,” Garrus informed him with false confidence. He might as well put it all out there and just be done with it.

“I’m not surprised, especially with Shepard’s schedule. And popularity,” Castis said as he thoughts turned inward. Shaking his head to return to the present. “Who is the third?”

“Councilor Sparatus.”

“By the Spirits…” Castis whispered. “I’m afraid to ask for the fourth.”

“Admiral Hackett, if he accepts,” Garrus told the shocked man.

Laughter bubbled out of the older Vakarian. It had been ages since he heard his father laugh. It made Garrus happy, but incredibly nervous. He waited patiently for his father to calm himself. Garrus wasn’t sure why Castis was laughing. He didn’t understand the humor in any of this.

“Now she only needs to become mated the Primarch and she’ll be married to the most powerful men in the entire galaxy!” Castis said as his mandibles twitched in humor.

“I don’t understand.”

“Shepard is the most powerful human, Hackett is second. Victus is the most powerful turian, you’re third, and Sparatus is eighth,” Castis explained. He was second in line to be Primarch. Shepard having him as a father-in-law was in her favor. Again. Solana was fourth in line.

“I see. Is that a bad thing for her to have so much power at her fingertips?” Garrus asked.

“A few years ago I would have said yes, but Shepard has proved me wrong. If there’s one person in this galaxy that doesn’t abuse power, it’s your mate.” His tone softened. “I’m thrilled for you, son. And I can’t wait to meet my new daughter.”

Garrus’ subvocals portrayed his happiness and relief. “Thanks, Dad.” Suddenly remembering a vital piece of information. “This union makes you a grandfather.”

“Oh? I didn’t know Shepard had children.”

“Oh, she birthed him, just not in the traditional manner.” Garrus pressed a few keys on his omnitool to bring up on of his favorite holos from Grunt’s rite. One Wrex took of Grunt, Shepard, and Garrus sitting on top of a dead thresher maw, all three covered in maw guts. “She became a mother, and a month later, krogan Battlemaster.” Garrus chuckled as he showed his father the holo, “Meet Urdnot Grunt, son of Urdnot Shepard, Battlemaster, and nephew of Urdnot Wrex, Battlemaster and Clan leader.”

“Now that’s an impressive family holo,” Castis stated matter-of-fact. “Send that to my omnitool, a grandfather has bragging rights you know.”

“Where’s Sol?

“A date,” Castis replied. “Why are you not home with your mate?”

“I get to be on the ship with her so I thought I’d give her and Sparatus time together while we’re on the Citadel,” Garrus answered easily. “I need to sell my apartment.”

“Sol can take care of that while you’re gone,” Castis replied. “We’ll be here for a while to help with C-Sec.” Castis stood, “Let’s go pack what you have there and stop by the bar for an ale. We can move you tomorrow.”

“I…thanks, Dad,” Garrus said softly.

“Are you kidding, I’m just helping so I can meet the great General Shepard!” Castis joked before grabbing his pistol and credit chit. “And you’re welcome. Now let’s go.”


	13. Chapter 13

_You can do this, Shepard. At best, you’ll have another husband. At worst, you already have two incredible and supportive men waiting to mend your broken heart._

“Hi, Kelly, is he in?” Shepard asked as she approached the Admiral’s office. They weren’t scheduled to be here for another few weeks.

“Shepard!” Kelly said quietly. “It’s so good to see you.”

Shepard smiled, how could she not? She did miss Kelly Chambers. She’d had been a wonderful crew mate to have on the _Normandy_. “It’s good to see you, too,” Shepard returned. “He doesn’t know I’m here and I’d like surprise on my side.”

“Of course,” Kelly commented. “I was about to take his lunch in but I’ll go ahead and head off to my lunch date and let you take his plate in.”

“I appreciate that,” Shepard replied with a smile.

Nerves were going to kill her. She wore the black leather dress she had worn to that refugee fundraiser. The same dress she saw Hackett’s jaw drop and quickly snap shut. If she hadn’t been on mission then, and less distracted by her turian date, she would have pounced at the chance to make the Admiral stutter.

Hindsight and all that. If only she’d known then what she knew now.

Shepard entered the office with the tray only to be completely brushed off.

“Set it over there, Ms. Chambers,” Hackett said, his nose buried in datapads.

With a small smile, she dropped the tray right in front of him.

“What the hell, Chambers?” he said before looking up to Shepard’s humor sparkled eyes. “Shepard…” he whispered.

“Admiral, what good will you be to humanity if you don’t eat three meals a day?” she asked knowing full well he didn’t eat three meals a day. It had been the same for her when she was overloaded with work. “You need to learn to delegate. Eat,” she commanded.

He relented after a small stare down, grumbling as he handed her a datapad. “There, I’m delegating.”

“Fantastic,” Shepard replied as she scrolled to the top of the missive and began reading while taking a seat on the desk next to Hackett’s arm. She saw his eyes flicker to her bare thigh, his chewing halting only for a moment.

 _Hegemony…blah blah blah, Shepard…blah blah blah_. An after action report. He was there so why was he reading it. She read it anyway then signed the bottom in confirmation before setting it in his outgoing tray. “Next,” she said.

He grabbed the next on the stack and handed it off before returning to his meal.

This one was the official paperwork to register her marriages. “How hard was it to make paperwork for two spouses?”

“I had the Primarch send me theirs,” he replied before taking another bite.

“Well, you might want to contact him and get the paperwork for a quad instead,” she said as she returned the datapad to the desk.

“Another one, Shepard? How many husbands do you need?!” he asked, his fork dropping to his tray with a clatter.

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on his face. “Well, there’s Sparatus. Then Garrus, and they both are a handful by the way. Teaming up against me, mocking me for fainting when they brought up a triad. It’s rather immature if you ask me.”

“You fainted? _You?_ ” Hackett asked after taking a drink of water.

“Not you too, Steven,” Shepard said with false annoyance.

“It’s just unheard of, is all. Now who is the third husband I need to file?” he asked as he picked up a datapad to log his notes on.

“You,” she said quietly. “If you accept.”

“Me?” he asked dumbly, his datapad tumbling from his fingers.

“You see,” Shepard started as she carefully moved his tray and datapads out from in front of him. “My husbands are very loving and protective men. They worry for my happiness above all else.” Moving to the spot she just cleared, she raised his chin up to meet his eyes. “And I have loved you for many years. And then I loved Garrus. And in my small little human mind, I never thought I could love you both. Until Sparatus came along.”

“Shepard…” he said softly.

“I can leave and give you time to think about this. It is a big decision after all. Marrying a woman with two husbands,” Shepard told him, though her heart was screaming for an answer. “Just tell me what you need and I will give it to you.” Her hand released his chin as he dropped his head.

“I need you to spread your legs,” he whispered huskily.

The gasp that escaped her lips surprised her as his hands uncrossed her legs then pushed her dress up over her hips. “By turian culture…if you….if we,” she stuttered as he slipped her panties over her hips, then knees. “…union.”

Hackett chucked as her panties fell to the floor, his uniform top following. “I accept,” he said before burying his face between her legs. He moaned against her as soon as he tasted her.

“I…” she moaned when she felt the vibrations. “…don’t share,” she squeaked.

But he didn’t stop, his only reply was a quick bite to her inner thigh before he was between her legs again, turning her into a quivering mess. How long he’d dreamed of having her like this. On his desk. Then her biotics flared, sending datapads to the floor, as her release hit her with surprise.

When he stood, her arms were straining to hold herself up as her body relaxed in the afterglow of her orgasm. She watched him with hooded eyes as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his clothing over his hips, freeing his erection.

“Do you have any idea how difficult it was to clean you and not bury my face between the most glorious set of legs I’ve ever seen?” he asked as he positioned himself against her entrance.

“Please…” she whispered as a tear slid from her eye.

“Please what, General?” He asked as he leaned over her, his arm wrapping around her back to help hold her weight. “Take you as my wife?”

“Yes,” she replied.

A hoarse cry left her lips as he pushed himself inside of her. He pressed his forehead to hers as he waited for her to adjust. “I love you, Jane,” he whispered as he watched another tear slide from her face to her shoulder.

“I love you, too,” she returned.

He would never tell a soul that he wept with her as they joined as one. As he came within her, or as he collapsed into his chair with her on his lap. As their tongues finally met for the first time.

When his erection refused to subside inside of her, Shepard rode him until he came again, filling her with his seed once more. His moan muffled by their lips.

When they broke apart, they gasped for air.

“We are now a quad, Admiral Steven Shepard,” Shepard whispered with a mischievous smile that made him chuckle roughly.

“General Jane Sparatus-Vakarian-Hackett,” Steven returned with his own smile.

They dressed quietly before picking up the strewn datapads, and lunch, before returning to the business at hand. Filing the paperwork for a quad.

* * *

_[Hackett: I need the files for a quad, please._

_Victus: Spirits, how many husbands does she need?_

_H: Today, 3._

_V: At the bottom of the file for the triad is an option to turn it into a quad or quint, both of which are extremely rare, but they do happen. I’m curious to know myself who the 3rd husband is, if you’re willing to share before it’s filed._

_H: Me._

_V: You lucky bastard! Hey, let her know if she needs another, I’m open to a quint! Congrats!_

_H: Don’t encourage her, she’ll never be able to walk again between four of us. That might not be a bad thing though, less trouble for her to get into. And thank you, Adrien._

* * *

“At this rate, you’ll break the record for the number of legal spouses a person has,” Hackett told her as he showed her the chat log.

“As if three isn’t enough?” Shepard said with mirth. “I think my hands are a little too full for another.”

“We need all the help we can get to keep you out of trouble, Shepard,” Hackett replied as he filled in his information on the forms.

“That’s what friends are for, Steven,” she returned. “Now, I need to go let my other husband’s know. I’ll meet you at your apartment later. I could go for another round with that mouth of yours,” she teased before planting a soft kiss on his parted lips. “See you soon.”

“I’m not a young man anymore, Shepard,” Hackett informed her with a raised brow.

“Tell that to the tent in your pants, Steven,” she replied cheekily.

That woman would definitely kill him in an amazing, pleasurable way.

He couldn’t think of a better way to die.


	14. Chapter 14

As fate would have it, Shepard and entourage would be arriving at Palaven capital. There would be a dinner where Shepard would officially get to meet her new father and sister-in-law. The Vakarians had already arrived and awaited in eager anticipation. As did Adrien. He hadn’t seen her since that night on Earth. When she looked so empty and accepting of her fate. She hadn’t expected to live.

Even Sparatus was getting to join, though Hackett wasn’t able to get away on such short notice.

The rumor was that the turian people were just as thrilled to have the war hero on their home world. General Shepard, or as human-turian royalty, Hierarchy Crown Princess. Though, he doubted Shepard would find the title amusing. She would probably react the same way when Victus informed Garrus of his human-turian rank, Hierarchy Crown Prince. He was third in line to lead Palaven, whether he liked it or not, thanks to his title, and actions, before and during the reaper war.

Garrus Vakarian may have returned home to prepare for a war of all wars, but it earned him the current rank he held. Leadership was earned, not born into or given because of credits. And he damn well earned it.

It’s been two standard earth months since he’d last spoken to Hackett, but Adrien wasn’t concerned. He was sure the Admiral was mandibles deep in work as well.

Since Hackett wasn’t here, there was no way to talk to the men about joining the ranks of a husband of Shepard. Which was a little disappointing. There hasn’t been a quint union in at least a hundred years, if not more.

And humans were a little more reserved in their emotions than turians were. More possessive too. As it was, Shepard’s husbands were expected to remain faithful to her. Which wasn’t unexpected, even for turians. Especially for someone as unique as Shepard.

* * *

“And why do I have to wear this shirt?” Shepard asked as the men watched her pull the tank top over her head.

“To show that you’re mated,” Sparatus replied as Garrus hummed his agreement.

“Fine,” Shepard said with a sigh. She was too tired to fight them on it. It wasn’t like she needed to wear her armor anyway. She’d picked up a UV barrier for all the non turians on her ship, including herself.

“We know you haven’t been feeling well, are you sure you’re up for this?” Garrus asked, concern making his voice warble more than normal.

“Of course I am,” she replied, somewhat offended. “It’s just a little bug, it’ll go away.”

“I think she’s upset that Hackett couldn’t get away,” Sparatus whispered.

“Enhanced hearing, honey,” Shepard replied in a sing-song voice. “He does head the entire Alliance.”

“We know, but you’ve hardly had time with him,” Garrus said. “And you’ve been avoiding your mother…”

“We’re just worried is all, Jane,” Sparatus interrupted.

“Listen, I love you both,” Shepard returned quietly. “My mother didn’t take the news well which I totally expected. And that’s okay. As for my health, I’ll run down to Dr. Chakwas and let her scan me if it’ll make you feel better.”

There was silence as the men stared at each other before Garrus answered, “We’ll meet you at the airlock.”

They walked together, hand-in-hand, to the elevator and to the medbay before the men headed toward the Main Battery. She was exhausted.

“General, what can I do for you?” Karin asked as she turned her chair, an always present smile on her face.

“My turian husbands worry too much. Would you mind scanning me so I can rub in their faces that I just have a stomach virus?” Shepard asked as she not so gracefully plopped on the medical table.

Doctor Chakwas chuckled, “Of course. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about restarting your birth control injections since you’ve brought Hackett into the fold.”

“Might as well start that when you’re done then,” Shepard replied.

They were quiet as the doctor began with her amp. Shepard waved to her husbands as they made their way back to the elevator. It warmed her heart every time she saw how close they’d become. Like brothers, and best friends.

Shepard immediately felt the chill as the scanner came to life, beginning its journey at her head.

“Sinuses are clear,” Doctor Chakwas began. “Throat clear, and your lungs look normal. Heart rate and blood pressure appear normal.” Chakwas gasped, “Oh my!” She whispered before calling out to EDI. “EDI darken the medbay windows, and lock the door.”

“What’s wrong?” Shepard asked as dread settled in her core.

“How long ago since your first union with Hackett?” Chakwas asked as she closed the scanner and opened her omnitool.

“About two months I guess, just short of,” she replied.

“How long since your last menstrual cycle?”

“I don’t know, you know they aren’t regular. What’s wrong?” Shepard asked, panic clawing at her throat.

The doctor turned to face Shepard, “According to my scanner and my calculations, you are approximately seven weeks pregnant.”

“WHAT!” Shepard yelled. The doctor didn’t even flinch.

“What you are experiencing is normal. Achy body, tender breasts, upset stomach, and lower back pain.”

“What?!” Shepard asked again, unable to soak in the surprising news.

Doctor Chakwas chuckled, “Lay back.” Bringing in another machine, she turned the screen to Shepard before lifting the woman’s shirt and pushing down her pants just enough to give her access.

Within seconds a tiny, fast heartbeat filled the room.

“I’m pregnant,” Shepard muttered as tears began to fall. “Is it okay?”

“Perfectly healthy, General, but you need to take it easy now,” Doctor Chakwas replied softly.

“But I’ve been active with my husbands, will that hurt the baby?”

“No, your plug is in place so there’s no worry that the semen will infiltrate the uterus, however later on you may have to stop as the plug expels,” she informed her patient. “I’ll begin gathering prenatal supplies after you’ve let the men know. We both know I can’t update your medical file without Hackett knowing.”

“Thank you,” Shepard said gratefully. This was something that should be told face to face.

“Now here’s something for the nausea,” Chakwas said as she gave Shepard a dissolvable pill. “You can take them as often as needed, but they will make you constipated so make sure you get plenty of fiber.”

She popped a pill before exiting the medbay, only stopping in the mess hall long enough to grab a protein bar, before making her way to the elevator.

“Garrus, announce shore leave,” Shepard ordered as she exited the elevator.

[Ladies and Gentlemen of the _Normandy_ , this is your very stylish XO speaking. The Captain of this glorious vessel has announced shore leave. Please do not leave the ship without your UV barrier as our sun will melt your skin in hideous ways that shouldn’t be seen by your turian allies. Be safe, and have protected fun.]

“Who knew marrying Shepard would take that stick all the way out of your ass, Vakarian!” Joker teased.

“That reminds me, Joker, you might go with Chakwas to the turian bone specialists to see if they’ve made any progress,” Garrus said before turning to join Sparatus as Shepard stepped into the helm.

“I called in a favor and there are a few salarians helping with it,” Shepard added.

“I knew you loved me, Shepard! Care for another husband?” Joker asked as he waggled his eyebrows comically.

“I do not share, Jeff,” EDI deadpanned.

The turians behind her began snickering which made Shepard burst into laughter while Joker blushed.

“I was kidding, EDI!”

“I’m afraid that I can’t compete with the amazingness that is EDI, Joker,” Shepard said with an overdramatic faux sadness. “Our love just isn’t meant to be.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t handle two wives anyway if this situation is anything to go by,” Joker said as he straightened his hat. “Now get out of here, your transport has arrived.”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Shepard said with a sloppy salute.

When they entered decon, Sparatus pressed his brow to hers. “What did the doctor say?”

This wasn’t the place to have this conversation, especially with the Primarch waiting outside the _Normandy_ to greet them. “I’ll tell you both later. For now, rub your scent on me my sexy beasts.” They chuckled, but did as they were told. “I’m fond of this, but how would I do the same to you? How will people know you’re claimed?”

“When we rub our mandible across your cheek, it leaves our scent behind but it also picks up your scent,” Sparatus told her. “We’re covered in your scent simply from being on your bed.”

“Good, I’d hate to have to kick some bitch’s ass for getting frisky with my mates,” Shepard said firmly.

The men chuckled again before taking turns to press their foreheads to her. “No chance for that, we’ll be guarded at all times thanks to Vakarian’s rank.”

What Shepard hadn’t expected when the decon finally finished and the door opened was the number of people waiting to welcome them. Hundreds of turians filled the docking bay.

“Welcome to Palaven, General Shepard,” Primarch Victus said loudly.

Her husbands flanked her as they stepped out of the _Normandy_ , their arms wrapping protectively around her back as the turians in the crowd began celebrating her arrival.

When they were mere feet from the Primarch, he saluted her, including her husbands. Every turian following their leader. It brought tears to her eyes as she looked upon the crowd and two of the men her heart beat for. Sucking in a breath, she squared her shoulder and returned the gesture.

“It’s an honor to be here!” she yelled over the applause before greeting Victus with a firm handshake. “Primarch,” she said with a smile. “Glad to see you’re doing well.”

They took Shepard on a tour through the capital while she was pressed up against the window trying to take in every tiny detail. She could feel Adrien’s eyes on her, but she didn’t care how silly she looked. She’d never been to Palaven.

“It’s so beautiful here,” she whispered.

“We have a villa here to use anytime you want to come, Shepard,” Garrus said as she took her place between her husbands.

She nodded, but her mind was on the baby growing inside of her. She wondered if they made barriers for such tiny beings. Surely they must.

“Shepard?” Sparatus asked, his eyes filled with concern.

“Yes?”

“Adrien asked if you were hungry.”

“Not really, no,” she replied before she yawned. When she opened her eyes, her husbands were staring at her with their mouths hanging open. “What?”

“Shepard, it’s been about four hours since you last ate,” Sparatus said.

“I had a protein bar on the elevator…”

“That’s hardly enough,” Garrus commented.

“Let me have a nap, then you can feed me, okay?” Shepard asked tiredly.

“You can rest on the couch in my office while your mates and I go over the schedule,” Adrien offered.

With Shepard’s affirmative, they turned toward business, effectively ending the tour. Much to Shepard’s disappointment, but she really was tired. It seemed growing a baby took more out of her than fighting the reapers. But the nausea was gone, and for that she was grateful.

The only sounds in the gorgeous foyer was that of armored feet against the shined marble as they were escorted to the Primarch’s office up a massive staircase and into a private elevator.

“Living like an Emperor, Victus?” Shepard asked with a smirk.

“Human ranks of nobility. I suppose the title fits, though I’m unaware of how human emperor’s lived.”

“I don’t know either,” Shepard returned. “Holy shit this elevator is slow, how many floors up are we going?”

“Ten,” Garrus whispered in her ear. “Ten floors down.”

Shepard hummed as she closed her eyes and leaned back against Garrus. Was it professional? No. Did she care? Not even a little.

When the elevator stopped, she tried to move herself forward only to be trapped. Garrus waited until the elevator was empty before scooping Shepard up to carry her, pulling laughter from her that made Sparatus chuckle and shake his head at the silly display.

“Sparatus, we have worn our mate out, it seems she can’t even walk,” Garrus whispered loudly causing a few guards to suppress their laughter, though the Primarch didn’t bother. He just outright laughed.

“You two are horrible!” Shepard said with a flush to her cheeks and a smile on her face.

Garrus carried her all the way to the couch before nuzzling her temple and gently laying her down. “Rest while we work out the details of our visit. Food will be brought down later.”

When Garrus stepped away to find his place at the Primarch’s desk, Druna stepped forward to give her a human style, chaste kiss. “Love, you worry us.”

“We’ll discuss it later, Druna,” she whispered before pressing her forehead to his.

“Of course,” he replied before making sure she was comfortable.

* * *

Adrien couldn’t help but glance at the sleeping woman once in a while. She looked a little more pale than normal, and he couldn’t help but be concerned. But if her mates were calm and collected, he could be too.

Shepard had been asleep for an hour and they’d already taken care of the schedule and security for her stay on Palaven. They’d only be here for a week and they’d be staying at the Vakarian Villa. Simple.

Guards quietly rolled the food in while Sparatus woke Shepard. He showed Shepard to the restroom while Garrus got her plate ready. Victus had made sure they could make one of her favorite meals.

The closer she got to the table, the paler her face became until she retreated back into the bathroom and began vomiting.

_Seriously, Shepard? You can’t handle mixed scented foods? Since when, yesterday?_

When she flushed the toilet, she rose her head to find her two mates, Victus, and a handful of guards looking pretty damn worried. “Stop staring and help me up,” she demanded.

When Garrus did, she quickly took another nausea pill. _Just breathe through the nausea, Shep. It’ll only take a few minutes for the pill to work its glorious magic, then you’ll be able to eat._

“What the spirits is going on, Jane?!” Sparatus asked, his mandibles fluttering.

“Garrus, stand by Druna,” she commanded.

“Okay,” he said as he moved to the doorway. “Why?”

“Because I might vomit at any moment and I’d hate to cover you in it,” she replied softly. “As for what’s going on, I wanted to wait until we were settled in, but I guess it’s too late for that now.”

“Please, Jane,” Sparatus begged.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, “Stop worrying, Druna.”

“I can’t help it and you’re stalling!”

“Only long enough for that pill to settle my stomach, then we can all move to the table and I can fill you in, okay?” she asked.

No one answered and they all stared at her like she was completely naked. At least that’s what it felt like. Their eyes bored into her, watching for any sign she may become ill again. Damn men.

“Alright, let’s go sit,” she said as she stepped toward the door.

“Is this something I should excuse myself for?” Victus asked as he stood behind his chair.

“No,” Shepard breathed as she dropped into the chair. “I have a feeling it’ll involve more security.”

“Shepard, for spirits sake,” Druna said, desperate for answers.

“You are not to breathe a word of this, am I clear?” she asked, her tone sharp as she looked at each person in the room and waited for their nod. Releasing a breath, she took her mates hands and announced the news. “I’m pregnant.”

A turian guard growled. Shepard knew that the quad wasn’t public. Yet.

“Relax, Raptor, I have a human mate too,” she told him while rolling her eyes.

“Does Hackett know?” Garrus asked as he rubbed a bared talon over her hand.

“I just found out before we got off the ship, of course he doesn’t know and I’d like to tell him in person, so if we could keep this quiet, I would greatly appreciate it,” Shepard said, somewhat angry.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” he replied quietly.

 _Fuck!_ “No, I’m sorry,” She said as her emotions began to get stuck in her throat. “I’m not angry at you, I just miss him. And then I get slammed with this news out of nowhere…” Then she burst into tears much to her dismay. And of course the babbling nonsense started.

It took quite some time for her mates to calm her and by then the food was cold. “I ruined lunch,” she stated, her nose stuffed from her sobbing.

“It’s quite alright, General, I’ve already ordered a second cart to have brought down when you’re ready,” Victus said to her while passing her a cloth napkin. “Would you please have Doctor Chakwas send over information on human pregnancy?”

“Yes,” she replied before opening her omnitool and sending off a quick message.

The men chatted amongst themselves while Shepard nibbled at the bread on her plate. It was pretty good even if it was cold.

The three men’s omnitools lit up at the same time with an incoming email. Shepard scooted closer to Sparatus to read a little before their fresh food came in. Instead, he pulled her onto his lap as they read together about the experiences of the first trimester.

It wasn’t anything new than what she was already experiencing so she just rested her head against her mates as his arm wrapped around her side and his hand cradled her waist.

“Will our joining this morning affect the baby?” Sparatus asked quietly as he shut down his omnitool and splayed his hand on her lower abdomen.

“No, the plug will protect the baby from any fluids,” Shepard replied. “How is this going to work now?”

“After you’ve spoken to Hackett, Garrus and I will sit down with him and discuss how the child will view us. It isn’t any different from a turian-centered quad, Shepard.”

“Okay,” she said with a sigh before pressing a kiss to his mandible and returning to her seat.

This time when the food was brought in and placed, Shepard was able to enjoy the scents instead of running to the bathroom. That was embarrassing.

They ate quietly, simply enjoying the company and delicious food. Well except for Adrien who was busy on his omnitool between bites.

“Delegate, Adrien,” Shepard said before taking another bite.

“Some things have to be taken care of personally, like your security detail,” Victus replied before shutting down his omnitool. “Should be all set but Castis will know something’s up so you may need to pull him aside and tell him.”

Garrus nodded.

“I really appreciate your discretion,” Shepard told him in thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Sparatus had her pinned to the bed as soon as the door shut behind them. “Druna,” she whispered.

She shuddered when he growled in her ear, his talons quickly pushing her pants over her hips, “I look forward to watching you grow with child, Jane,” he whispered as he pushed himself inside of her, her moans muffled by the incredibly soft sheets. “Come for me, love,” he commanded as her fingers worked between her legs.

Then she was pulsating around him, the pressure bringing him to his own release. Spirits he was glad they could still do this.

“We left Garrus all alone,” Shepard whispered, her voice sated and happy.

Druna chuckled, “He’ll be fine, it was his place to fill his father in. Now,” he said, helping her to stand. “Let’s get you freshened up for dinner.”

“I love you, you know,” Shepard said as she wrapped her arms around Sparatus’ neck.

Druna purred as he pulled her closer against him, “I love you, too.”

* * *

Meeting the Vakarian’s was an enlightening and thoroughly enjoyable experience. Castis was not what she expected, but then war changed everyone. This time for the better. Shepard got a few odd looks when she paid the late Mrs. Vakarian’s chair a nod of respect.

“She may not physically be here,” Shepard said looking back to the room full of turians, “But perhaps she’s here in spirit. At least that’s what some humans believe.”

“And the avoidance of taking the seat?” Solana asked.

“Purely human show of respect for the dead,” Shepard replied as she squeezed in between her mates. They didn’t complain of being squished, though she was sure her current state had a lot to do with it. “That was her seat, and leaving it empty, as if she could walk in at any moment and take her place, is just what a lot of humans do. At least in my family.”

“It makes you feel closer to the deceased?” Castis asked.

“In a way, it very much does,” Shepard replied thinking of her father’s empty recliner. As far as she knew, it remained empty to this day.

Their dinner was a surprisingly loud affair, and thankfully uneventful. Making sure to supplement her fiber intake with each anti-nausea pill she took was a little more difficult than she expected, but she managed.

Once her stomach was satisfied with the offering, she was hit was exhaustion. Thankfully, it was a late dinner.

Castis had put his guests in adjoining rooms since he wasn’t sure how their sleeping arrangements worked. If they’ve even got that far since Shepard was so busy. But Castis could tell they were happy, and he was thrilled for them. Even more thrilled to be a grandfather, twice now according to Garrus. He wanted to shout it out the front door for the turian people to hear, but he couldn’t. Not yet. Besides, the only people that would hear would be the guards.

He couldn’t help but worry, though. Castis already talked to Garrus about seriously considering a quint union. If only for Shepard’s safety. He may have joked about it when Garrus had told them of the triad possibly turning into a quad, but the pregnancy seemed to put Castis on alert. He couldn’t not worry for his son’s mate and her unborn child.

“Father? Care to tell me what’s really going on?” Solana asked when they were alone in his study. “Is Shepard okay?”

“It isn’t my news to tell, Sol, but I suppose having an extra set of trusted eyes wouldn’t hurt,” Castis replied as he poured them both a human made, dextro brandy. “Shepard is with child.”

“This is troubling, but exciting news,” Solana said, her mandibles spread in surprise.

“Yes,” Castis agreed.

“They should consider a quint since Shepard is as widely known as she is,” Solana stated before sipping the new brandy. It wasn’t bad for being human made. “Where’d you get this?”

“One of the officers at C-Sec has a side business, his partner is his taste tester,” Castis replied remembering a conversation the young human and turian had in the locker rooms. “This is the newest and I’m expected to give a full report.”

“Have they spoken to her about a quint?” Solana asked as she set her glass aside. A few sips and she was already feeling the effects. Damn good if she said so herself.

“The men have yet to be all together to talk about it, Shepard has a very busy schedule,” Castis replied as he took his seat across from his daughter. “When they approached her about a triad, she fainted.”

Solana laughed, “That’s not surprising, I suppose it would be a lot to take in since humans are a mostly monogamous species.”

“Indeed, though I’ve met several in triads,” Castis returned. “But she handled the conversation of a quad better.”

“Their afraid how she’ll react if they know that the Primarch cares for her…” Solana surmised. She wasn’t sure she could handle being in Shepard’s position. As it was, humans weren’t going to be very accepting of her current union.

“Especially now,” Castis added.

“But now it’s even more important,” Solana said as she stood and began to pace. “How are we going to protect her?”

“You forget, child, that our dear Shepard has allies in many, many places,” Castis said with an amused flicker of his mandibles. “And very high places.”

“I’d like to request a transfer to the _Normandy_ ,” Solana said halting in front of her father.

“What makes you think there’s any space available? A place on the _Normandy_ is the most sought after in the entire galaxy,” Castis replied with humor. “What makes your qualifications stand out? Because we both know Shepard won’t take you on board just because you’re family.”

Solana deflated before collapsing into the chair. “I know. She’s very turian after all.”

“And krogan, salarian, asari…” Castis informed. “She is many things.”

“What are we going to do?” Solana asked before taking another sip of her drink.

Castis tapped his talon against the glass. What could they do? It was Garrus who had all the connections now and it was only Garrus that could use them. “I don’t know, daughter. For now, we will just be supportive.”

* * *

Garrus had taken his time with his mate, reveling in the fact that she grew a child inside of her highly supportive waist. He ran his talon gently up and down her arm as she caught her breath. She was tired, he knew, but she was having trouble falling asleep.

“Garrus?” Shepard said quietly, her voice still rough from their union.

He hummed, hoping it was a sound of comfort in her post orgasmic haze.

“Can Druna sleep with us tonight?” she asked.

Garrus could feel her heart rate spike, expecting him to say no, he assumed. He didn’t understand her fear. He couldn’t fault her for needing more support. “I’ll send him a message.” Garrus whispered before untangling himself from his mate.

_[Our mate is having trouble sleeping. She requests you join us. –G]_

Wrapping his arm back around Shepard, he let her get settled against him. The door opened seconds later, the bed dipping as Sparatus curled himself against Shepard’s back.

A happy sigh left their mate as her body relaxed between them, her breaths slowly beginning to even out.

It wasn’t until she was asleep did her mates allow themselves to relax and let themselves be lulled to sleep by Shepard’s soft snore.

* * *

Solana was surprised and a little upset that there were no holos of Shepard and her mates. There was only a couple Garrus had taken during the war, when he longed for Shepard. And she was beautiful, it was easy to see why Garrus had taken them. Then there was the one of Shepard, Garrus, and a young krogan Solana had learned was her new nephew. But that was it.

How was she to keep records of holos in their home if there were no records?

With a sigh, she gently knocked on the door before opening it. She knew they weren’t mating, as the scents would have reached her nose at the door.

Her heart nearly broke from the overflow of the sweetness she saw in the large bed. Both men were sleeping with Shepard in the middle. A very protective sight, and one so precious she couldn’t help but snap a few holos. They were all covered, but it was a more intimate holo that would be seen only by the occupants of the bed.

She quietly walked to the side of the bed Garrus lay, his mandible in Shepard’s hair. Solana couldn’t handle the cuteness, she took another holo.

Gently gripping his shoulder so he wouldn’t startle the sleeping woman, she woke him. “Visitor,” she whispered as Garrus’ mandible flickered in acknowledgement, Shepard’s hair falling in her face, making her growl in her sleep.

Humans were adorable, Solana concluded. At least when they slept.

Gently removing himself from the bed, Garrus went around to the other side to wake Sparatus. Solana excused herself so the men could dress.

Shepard had chosen some very attractive mates. At least in her opinion. Garrus was a pretty boy even with the scar, by turian standards. Sparatus was a little short but more than made up for it in the hardness of his lean body. And the human downstairs, Solana thought as she descended the staircase, he put off a powerful grizzly aura that was highly attractive.

“I apologize for waking your household,” Hackett was saying to Castis as Solana joined them in the study. “Victus said it was important.”

“And it is,” Castis said as two males rushed in the room. “Have you slept, Admiral?”

“Yes, I just want to see our wife before we get down to business,” Hackett said as he looked toward Garrus and Druna. “It’s been nearly two months.”

Sparatus nodded before leading Hackett to the room and closing the door behind him. He understood the need to make sure she looked whole and well. He experienced the feeling too. If it weren’t for Garrus being with her on the ship, Sparatus would go mad. Another reason their union helped better the group.

* * *

Shepard grumbled when the cold hit her bare skin, “Fuckin’ cold, asshole.”

“Is that any way to greet your husband, Jane?” Hackett said with humor.

“What?” she squeaked raising her head just enough to see Hackett next to her on the bed. “Steven,” she whispered, rolling onto her back and opening her arms to beckon him closer.

His mouth was against hers in a rush, his hands touching as much of her as he could while she tried and failed to disrobe him enough to get to her prize. She growled as he laughed into her mouth, his hands moving to his own clothes as he pushed his pants over his hips before pulling her on top of him.

It was easy to take him inside of her with Garrus’ fluids still inside of her. They moaned as she sank down on him, his hands tight on her hips as she began rocking.

Shaking her head no when his hands moved to stimulate her, she instead moved his hands up her waist and ribs to her breasts. “Gentle,” she whispered breathily. She knew her body wouldn’t give her another orgasm, a third in twenty four hours. Two was rare as it was. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the feeling of having her husband balls deep inside of her.

And she could tell Steven was close as his abs clenched, desperate to slow the orgasm. “Shepard,” he whispered as his hands moved to her hips again in an effort to slow her. But she only smiled down at him and continued to ride him, not stopping through his moans until his body relaxed against the bed.

Gently removing herself from him, she was hit with a wave of nausea that had her stumbling to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she began dry heaving. There was nothing in her stomach to come up. And it hurt, Gods it hurt to puke nothing.

“Shepard!” Hackett whispered as he dropped to his knees next to her. “What’s wrong?” When the heaving stopped and her body began to shiver, Hackett lifted her up and carried her to the bed. “Do I need to get the doctor?”

“No,” she whispered roughly. “Hand me one of those pills, and a fiber bar from my bag.”

The man did as he was ordered while Shepard waited for the pill to work its magic. She was just glad it didn’t hit her until after their little session.

When her husband returned with a fiber bar and water, Shepard patted the bed for him to sit. “I’m pregnant, Steven,” she whispered tiredly as soon as his ass touched the bed. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched his mouth open and close several times, unable to form words. “Seven weeks,” she said with a smile.

“Pregnant…” he repeated as if unable to believe what he heard.

Grabbing his hand, she spread it across her waist, “Pregnant.”

Then he smiled, a huge, bright smile she’d never seen before and it was stunning. He stayed with her as she ate the fiber bar slowly and sipped on the water. He tucked her back into bed when the yawns were too close together. And as she fell asleep, he whispered sweet loving words in her ear.

* * *

The words played over and over in his head as he made his way back down to the elder Vakarian’s study. He knew he was in shock. He collapsed in a free seat before a glass of what smelled like whiskey appeared in front of him.

It tasted like Shepard’s favorite brand. Not his preferred drink but it would do as he tried to process everything that was happening.

“Victus was right, it was important,” Hackett mumbled after finishing the glass and setting it aside. “How long has she known?” He asked looking to his wife’s other mates.

“Since yesterday,” Garrus replied.

“What’s first?” he asked as another glass of whiskey appeared in front of him.

Castis spoke up from behind the desk, “First we discuss a quint, then security, next would be Solana finding a place on the _Normandy_ if there’s one available, and lastly you three will need to decide how the child will view the non-human mates.”

“Turians usually go with ‘Uncle’ or ‘Dad’ and the biological is known as ‘Father’,” Garrus informed him.

“That seems to be the easiest of the to-do list,” Hackett said after downing the whiskey and shaking his head at a refill. “ _Uncle_ doesn’t work for humans. We’ll just go with ‘Dad’ since I’m assuming we’ll all have a part of raising the child.”

Sparatus crooned gratefully, “We appreciate that, Admiral, since Shepard can’t give us our own blood.”

“A dad is a dad no matter the blood, Sparatus,” Hackett replied thinking back at the few men that helped him when he was younger. “Would a quint lessen the time we already have with her?” Hackett asked. He wasn’t jealous, the turians seemed to not be bothered by sharing their time with her, so he could be to.

“Well, Garrus has her on the ship, I get time with her on the Citadel, you on New Arcturus, and Victus on Palaven,” Sparatus said as his mandibles flickered in thought. “If we somehow overlap in our schedules then we will just plan accordingly so we all get to spend time with her. The important thing is that she’ll never be without one of us at her side.”

Garrus agreed and Hackett thought it seemed like a good plan. He didn’t get away from work very often so it would be up to Shepard to make sure she came by more often. Her apartment was big enough should three of the four of their schedules to converge.

“So we go to Shepard with it,” Garrus said before an angry voice made them all stiffen.

“Three fucking husbands and not one of you could be in bed when I woke up! Why the hell would I want another?” Shepard said with a glare to the three in question.

Solana did her best not to show her amusement. The men were afraid and Shepard…well, her hair was a mess and she looked silly in a turian robe.

“Slar, please get the General some levo kava,” Castis said to the turian standing near the door.

“Is it too much to ask to not wake up alone? Then I find out my mates are trying to marry me off to the Primarch!” Shepard asked as she sat on Hackett’s lap. “How many mates do I need?”

“As many as it takes,” Castis replied with a smirk.

“If I accept this one, I want your word it’ll be the last,” Shepard said as she stared down her mates.

“We can’t promise that, Shepard,” Garrus said quietly.

“This is ridiculous!” Shepard said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. “You can’t just sign me up to marry whomever you want!”

Guilt settled over Hackett as his wife burst into tears. Ah, pregnancy, such a wonderful experience. He held her as she cried, hoping he was comforting her in the tough situation. “We love you and only want you and our child to be as safe as possible, Jane,” Hackett whispered. And it was true. She was far too active to be guarded. Being a Guardian of Peace was a difficult job, and it required her to be in many places. Sighing, he looked at the other men, “She’s not wrong.”

“We know, and we’re trying to see this from her point of view,” Sparatus replied. “This isn’t unusual for turians. It’s been a long time since it’s happened, but it does happen.”

“Turians mate for life and by mating, we are biologically designed to protect our mate,” Garrus said. “It heightens our senses, makes us more aware of danger…”

“We aren’t just marrying her off to other people, we’re creating a support system,” Castis said when Garrus began fluttering his mandibles nervously. “Having the Primarch as a mate gives her the support of the turian people. Victus is very highly respected in our military and our people will follow him.”

“And that means fighting to the death to keep his mate safe,” Sparatus concluded.


	16. Chapter 16

According to Castis, and the woman in front of him, the talks had not gone well. Victus was disappointed, but it was expected. He and Shepard hadn’t built the same closeness as she had with the others.

Another growl left her as she turned to glare at him before continuing on her pacing. They’d need a new floor in his quarters if she did this very often. Her mates had shooed her off the elevator and left her with him in hopes that they would talk and figure things out between them. It was a large request to ask of her. He’d been unable to stop thinking about her since they blew off steam after his son’s sacrifice.

If she accepted, they’d have to consummate their union. He was under no illusions that she’d ever love him, but perhaps when her mates weren’t available, she would come to him for stress relief.

But for the moment, she was going to drive him insane smelling of her mates every time she passed by him. “Shepard, please just talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say, Adrien!” she growled, his chuckle only aggravating her further. “They aren’t wrong, I know that, I’m just pissed.”

“That’s understandable,” he replied. From what he read, her mood swings were normal, though they seemed to go from one extreme to another.

“So what…you mark me, we have sex and we’re married, right?” She asked as she finally took a seat. “No different from the others?”

By the spirits, no wonder they fled. “Almost.”

“Explain,” she commanded as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I will be required to mark you on the balcony, in front of at least two hundred turian people,” he said quickly, watching as her surprised face grew red with rage.

“What!” She stood again, leaning over his desk. “I will kill them.” She said through gritted teeth. “They knew this and that’s why they shoved me out of the elevator.”

“Yes,” he replied.

“I have no space left on my neck, Adrien,” Shepard told him as she once again returned to her seat, her anger replaced with a yawn.

“Your shoulder is acceptable,” he informed her.

“I want your word you will try to talk them out of any more mates,” she said, her tone brooking no argument.

“Shepard,” he started only to be interrupted.

“I can’t keep doing this. The more mates I have, the easier it is for someone to hurt me,” she said quietly.

“I understand, but the more mates you have, the safer you and that baby are,” he told her gently as he rose from the desk. “We care about you and all we want is your safety.”

She nodded as she sniffled. “I accept, make the call so we can get this done. I’m in need of another damn nap.”

He nodded as he held his hand out to her, “It just so happens my balcony overlooks the training yard, so calling a gathering won’t be necessary.”

* * *

Primarch Adrien Victus stepped out onto the balcony as attention was called in the yard. Shepard would join him as soon as she put the robe on that would allow him access to her shoulder without baring her to the men and women below.

When Shepard stood next to him, her face blushed in embarrassment, he looked out over his soldiers.

“In the symbol of unity, I present my mate. General Jane Shepard-Sparatus-Vakarian-Hackett-Victus,” the Primarch said loudly.

Shepard stiffened briefly as Victus stepped behind Shepard and exposed her shoulder. As soon as his teeth broke skin, and small streams of red blood came into view of the men and women below him, the men and women below yelled _Unity!_ to conclude the small ceremony.

He stepped to the opposite side of his mark and joined hands with her before holding them both in the air, much to the pleasure of the celebrating soldiers below. “Would you join me in bed, Empress?”

He purred when she chuckled and smiled up at him, “I see you’ve been reading, Emperor Victus.” She replied before heat filled her eyes. “I’d love to.”

* * *

“I’ve already filed the quint,” Castis said as they watched Victus lead Shepard back into the building on the vid screen. “Rest assured, Admiral, that any Hierarchy turian that sees her in peril will lay down their life for her.”

Hackett nodded as he accepted a levo brandy.

“I’m sure Aria will have her people make sure she’s safe when she has to be in the Terminus, as well as Shadow Broker forces,” Garrus added. “I’ve already informed Liara of the events though I’m sure I didn’t need to.”

“So, we’ve done all we can to ensure her safety,” Sparatus concluded. “Why doesn’t it feel like it’s enough?”

Hackett chuckled, “Because it’s Shepard we’re talking about.” Turning his attention to Castis, “Now that we’ve taken care of all the more pressing business, perhaps we should discuss Solana joining the _Normandy_. I have it on good authority that there are several areas open, so if we can find some of the Primarch’s guards to help fill in the ranks as well, then she’ll have security available at all times.”

“This falls into my work load, so we should be able to get that taken care of before Shepard returns,” Garrus replied.

“I want to see the baby,” Solana whispered wistfully, gaining the attention of the men in the room. “What? I’ve never seen a human pregnancy, surely they can see it? Right?”

“Yes,” Hackett answered when the turians all turned to him for an answer. “It’s called an ultrasound.”

“How soon until we can know the gender?” Sparatus asked.

“I think it’s around sixteen weeks,” Hackett replied. “I’ll have Chakwas send us more detailed information.”

Solana settled for reading the information Garrus sent her while the men returned to their jobs. They only had a few days left on Palaven, and there was a lot to prepare for.

* * *

Victus watched her sleep. _She’s truly a beautiful woman_ , he thought as his eyes ran over her naked form. And she had been just as responsive to his touch as she had been during the war. A little less energetic, but that was to be expected with a growing child stealing energy from its mother.

He would do better by this child. Be a better parent, a more giving spirit, and a less battle-hardened soldier. He didn’t want to let his new mate down.

“Four husbands and I still wake up alone,” Shepard grumbled from the bed. “This shit is going to change real fast.”

Adrien laughed outright, “You aren’t alone, my dear. I was merely lost in thoughts, thinking of the child.”

“Can you think of it while taking me to the kitchen? Without the nausea, my appetite is returning full force.”

The Primarch’s laughter could be heard down the hall, the two guard’s mandibles flickering in curiosity before the pair came into view.

General Shepard always made things a little more interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

_[I can’t believe this, Jane. It’s all over the news, every damn channel.]_

“It was done that way on purpose, Mom,” Shepard explained as she sat in bed.

 _[Why? For God sakes, why, Jane? To humiliate me?]_ Hannah squeaked, near hysteria.

The gentle hum of the conversation halted in the next room meaning her husbands, all four of them, were listening.

“I’m not sure I understand how my marital affairs humiliate you,” Shepard said through gritted teeth. Her mother rolled her eyes.

_[You married three men my age, Jane. And three turians. Three!” She nearly screamed. “You have four husbands! This is unheard of, a harem! A fucking harem!]_

And Shepard had thought she’d take the news a little better. Who was she kidding?

Herself apparently.

_[And now you’re telling me you’re pregnant?!]_

“It’s not a harem, Mother. It’s a quint. A union of five,” Shepard tried to explain but her mother was refusing to hear anything.

_[I can’t do this. I’m so ashamed I’m afraid to leave my quarters. I’m _so disappointed_ in you!]_

“I see, then perhaps you should return to using your maiden name since the name Shepard brings you so much shame. Goodbye.” Shepard said as she closed her omnitool.

The quiet was broken by the squeak of a chair. _Damn chair_. “Shepard?”

“I just…need to be alone right now,” she said quietly hoping they took no offense.

The men said nothing as they returned to the room and closed the door. Hackett would be livid, she knew. The other three may want blood if their tense aura was anything to go by.

But they would just have to deal with it, just as she would.

There had never really been a good relationship between her and her mother. Hannah had always been on deployment. But Roger…Shepard had loved her father with every fiber of her being. And she often wondered if it was jealousy that caused Hannah to treat her like she had when she was younger.

Drawing her knees up, she lay her head down and wept silently. It wouldn’t do for the men to hear her pain. She missed her father. He may have been shocked at the news, but he would have accepted it if it made his daughter happy. And it did make her happy. In a crazy, never being alone –except when she was waking up apparently- kind of way. Constant support from all directions.

Something she’d missed since her father’s passing.

Unwavering support.

And she had that, in the next room and downstairs. On her ship and throughout the galaxy.

Gathering emotional strength, she rolled off the bed and stood, dead set on being happy. Her mother could kiss her firm ass.

After she vomited.

* * *

The men gathered in the study when they heard the shower turn on in the next room.

“What’s with all the sour faces?” Solana asked as she set a datapad on her father’s desk. “Shepard already kick you all into…the cat house?” She asked, though unsure of the correct words she’d heard on the Citadel.

“Dog house,” Hackett corrected. “And no, she’s bathing.”

“The conversation with her mother did not go well, I gather?” Castis asked as he took his seat behind the desk. “Is Shepard okay?”

“She will be,” Hackett informed him. “They were never close.” Hackett turned away from the window, “She’s never been fond of her daughter’s accomplishments, though I didn’t realize just how much until today.”

“I’m guessing she grew up in a very strict home?” Sparatus asked.

“No, Roger, her late father, was a very loving and kind man,” Hackett said remembering his old friend. “He retired to raise Jane in various places.”

“Hannah is a coarse, hard woman that cares more for the high profile lifestyle,” Shepard added as she entered the room. “She worries how her rich friends will view her.”

“But these are your decisions, not your mother’s,” Solana said, confused.

“My decisions affect her social life, according to my mother anyway,” Shepard answered. “Now, I’m hungry and I was promised a tour.”

After conferring with guards, the group set out to a restaurant that offered levo cuisine. That ended up with a really confused turian in the kitchen that had no clue what she was doing. Shepard, of course, was more than happy to give the woman a quick lesson on making a burger.

Then there was more confusion over the bread that, once again, Shepard helped with. And since the turian woman made all her own breads, she was wonderfully excited to try her talons at hamburger buns. Though it would take too long for this meal, Shepard promised to return before their departure to taste it for her.

Finishing up her and Hackett’s food, Shepard left the female with a hug, a requisitions site for spices, and of course a human recipe site.

When she rejoined the table, many of her crew were scattered across the diner. She couldn’t help but laugh when the turian cook pulled a blushing James back to the kitchen to show her how to cook what he was requesting. The cook must be in food heaven today.

“Hey, Shepard, we got you something,” Joker said passing a black tank top her way. She quickly opened it to see _Team Shepard_ on the front and the back held _Normandy SR-2_. They must have ordered these as soon as they arrived because there was no other way they could’ve known she needed the boost today.

“I love it!” Shepard said as she pulled it on over her tank. There was even her N7 rank at the low cut collar. “I thought Vega looked a little weird in a normal fitting shirt.”

“Someone is shrinking my shirts, Lola, I swear!” Vega called out from the kitchen.

She burst into loud laughter when Steve gave her a wink. “It is a nice view, wouldn’t you say, Esteban?”

“We all could use a little eye candy in between shore leave, Vega,” Steve called toward the back.

“Merida!” was the only response they got.

Their tour began in a park. It was familiar but completely foreign. Turians loved marble and bright flowers, it seemed. It was a very lovely combination. But it made her feel like she would break it if she touched it. Like the flower was a priceless piece in a museum.

They took her through streets with centuries old architecture. And it was stunning to see. Not much different from some of the old human buildings but instead of soft corners, it was all sharp edges. But it still held elegance.

Her husband’s took turns walking next to her and to be honest, she felt a little weird. Perhaps silly too. Giddy with excitement like it was Christmas, but that was months off. She loved every second of it, even if they had to take a break because she’d lost track of time and forgot to take her pill. They were patient and their guards vigilant.

But the cute little turian kid being turned away by the guard was a little more than Shepard could take. “Adrien,” Shepard said to get his attention before nodding in the direction of the kid. Her husband was up speaking to the guard in seconds, then the guard hustled off.

“He’s never seen a human in person before, the guard said,” Adrien informed her as he returned to his seat under the tree. “And you happen to be highly recognizable.”

“Bring him over then,” Shepard said as she finished off a fiber bar.

“Already happening, dear,” Victus replied.

It took a few minutes, but the guard came back with the child and his parents. Introductions were made before Shepard sat still so the kid could feel her hair and poke her skin. It was pretty amusing. His parents were horribly embarrassed, but Hackett assured them it was perfectly fine, and in no way offending or inappropriate to humans.

“Well, kid, it looks like you put our mate to sleep,” Garrus said as a soft snore escaped Shepard’s mouth.

“Is that bad?” the kid asked nervously.

“No, she needs the rest,” Victus told him.

“Humans find having their hair messed with to be relaxing,” Hackett added when the child looked unsure. “Her body is working hard to grow a baby,” Hackett whispered like he was telling a secret. Which on Palaven he kind of supposed it would be with turians being the protective sort. “So she needs to sleep extra.”

“Wow,” the kid said as he looked at Shepard in awe.

They said their hushed goodbyes before sitting around Shepard and relaxing.

They didn’t know how long they sat there, enjoying the nice weather, before Shepard bolted straight up and declared, “I have a brilliant idea!” Effectively startling everyone, including the guards.

“Damn it, Shepard, don’t do that!” Garrus sputtered as he stood from his crouched combat position.

“We sell shirts like this one to every species, except where the ships name is on the back, we put planet names,” she continued like she hadn’t heard him. “And offer them in bulk to ships with their ship name on the back!”

The men stared at her like she’d grown another head. It was a really good idea. She opened her omnitool and contacted EDI to locate suppliers and to talk to Joker about setting up a website once shore leave was over. Why hadn’t she thought about selling merchandise before?

But they were still staring at her. “What?”

They chuckled but agreed it would be a good idea, especially if she personally approved designs.

“Great, since that’s settled, let’s continue before it gets too late,” She replied happily.

* * *

Castis sipped his brandy as Shepard’s mate discussed the nights sleeping arrangements. It was a little humorous if he was honest.

“Listen, Son’s,” Castis cut in. “You will all get your time with her individually, so the best solution is for two of you to sleep next to her if she doesn’t oppose.”

“I agree,” Hackett stated, as the other men nodded their agreement.

They settled on Hackett and Victus for the night. Tomorrow, Shepard would stay with Adrien since it would be their last night on Palaven. It really wasn’t as confusing as the group let it be. But Castis understood, they all wanted to make sure everyone was able to support her equally.

Shepard had chosen well in her mates.

Garrus and Druna left to say their goodnights to Shepard, who no doubt was probably surrounded by datapads as information poured in about the extranet site she was wanting to run. Joker had already secured the name, which was not a surprise since he stayed on the _Normandy_ most of the time.

* * *

“Do you think she’d let us both have her at once?” Sparatus asked quietly as they neared the open door.

“Enhanced hearing, love!” Shepard replied making the men laugh. “There can be no secrets, my dear husbands.”

“Druna and I have been doing research,” Garrus started but stopped when Shepard snorted as she started stacking datapads.

“You mean you watched porn to see if it was possible?” She asked, amused. At their nods she continued as she set the datapads off to the side table. “It is, but it is a personal preference.”

“What’s your preference?” Sparatus asked, hopeful.

“I’ve dabbled in threesomes a time or two,” She replied as the men waited for permission to pounce. “But my question is, why are you suddenly interested?”

Garrus coughed nervously into his hand before answering. “Well, we already share you…”

“And we do a pretty good job doing that,” Sparatus bragged proudly.

Shepard smiled, they were so darn adorable when they were nervous. “You do…” she agreed.

“So, we thought…” Sparatus started, his mandibles fluttering tightly against his face.

“That if you weren’t opposed, you’d let us please you together.” Garrus finished quickly.

She wondered if they knew she was naked under her robe. The plan had been to shower originally, but she’d gotten distracted with the new business venture. “And you thought you’d proposition me with the door wide open where anyone can hear our conversation?”

Sparatus quickly shut the door, a little too hard, but it was done. She could reject them privately. His heart always fluttered when he was near her but he was sure these flutterings were due to the conversation.

They knew it was coming when she sighed. It wasn’t a pleased sigh, it leaned more to the disappointed side of the sigh spectrum.

Keeping her face straight, she stood before them and met their eyes. Their expressions were completely open to her, as were their feelings on the matter. They wanted to please her, and they would, of that she had no doubt. With another sigh she looked down to the floor, seeing their bodies tense.

When they agreed on the triad, the men had zero interest in bedding her together, and of course they still didn’t, not in the way she assumed when the triad was brought up. They were there for her and her alone.

Turning her back to them, she untied her robe and let it slip to the floor before holding her hands out for them to join her.

Their growls went straight to her core.

* * *

When the men rejoined them an hour later, they were wearing at what Castis could only describe as, shit-eating-grins. A term he’d heard many times in C-Sec.

Then the scents hit the room occupants.

“Get your turns in?” Castis joked.

Garrus and Druna chuckled. “No turns. She took us both,” Garrus replied quite proudly causing Adrien to choke on his ale.

“Both?” He sputtered. “How the Spirits is that even possible?”

“Oh, it’s possible,” Hackett replied with a chuckle. “Even three.”

“By the spirits,” Adrien whispered. “Is she okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” Garrus told him.

“Do turians not have threesomes?” Hackett asked, confused.

“Certainly, it’s just rare for mated pairs,” Castis replied. “Though, since humans have entered the galactic community, they have become more popular among the younger generations if rumors in the locker room are anything to go by.”

“So, I’m not a complete idiot for not realizing this was possible?” Adrien asked.

“No,” Hackett replied. “And it falls into a person’s preference.”

“And our mate seems to rather enjoy the extra attention,” Sparatus bragged.

The men laughed as they sat down for a late drink before retiring. It was enjoyable to have a home filled with people again, Castis thought. Even if some of them seem to be somewhat stunted in the sexual relations department. But then, Victus had been mated for quite a long time. Garrus had been too busy chasing nightmares around the galaxy with Shepard, and Sparatus had been swarmed in datapads.

There were many things they still had to learn.

Then there was Hackett. Never married, no family, no other children. He must be overwhelmed with everything that’s happening, and yet, Castis noticed with pride that the man just seemed to take it all in stride.

One-by-one, the men drifted off to their rooms, leaving Castis alone. These were the times he hated, when he missed his mate the most.

Remembering what Shepard had said her first day here, he padded to the family room and took his seat. He honestly didn’t know if she was here in spirit, as Shepard had said. But he did feel a little less lonely with her chair in view.


	18. Chapter 18

It was still dark out, so she knew that the new day didn’t wake her. Ah, she thought, Victus’ breathing was making her hair tickle her cheek. Gently rolling over onto her back, she moved her hair out of the way only for Hackett to roll to her and sling his arm across her breasts.

She hissed, not meaning to, before pushing his arm down to lay across her stomach. But she knew by the change in his breath that she’d awakened him. He said nothing as he moved his hand under the waistband of her panties and spread his fingers, trying to feel the nonexistent bump that had yet to show.

Laying her hand on top of his, she turned her head and pressed her lips to his.

“I love you,” he whispered as their lips parted.

She smiled, her nose bumping his. “I love you, too.”

Her quiet sighed turned into a moan as his hand moved farther down, his finger dipping between her lips causing her to shudder when they grazed what they sought.

Hackett smiled as she shuddered beneath him before he captured her lips, his tongue meeting hers in a heated battle. She would be too sore to take both men, and that was okay, the Admiral was an excellent strategist.

Pulling his mouth away earned him a whine, one he never thought he’d hear, and damned if it didn’t arouse him.

“It’s about time you woke up, Primarch,” Hackett said as he pushed his fingers inside their wife, her moan drawing an aroused growl from the turian.

“I can’t…so soon,” Shepard whispered.

“I know, honey,” Steven replied. “I was hoping you’d put that sweet mouth of yours to use.” She whined again as Hackett removed his fingers. “Perhaps let the Primarch see what else he has to look forward to.”

“Yes,” she replied as the men quickly shed their clothing before rejoining her on the bed.

Her panties were removed and tossed behind Victus as he spread her legs, his arousal leaving moisture on the inside of her thigh. Hackett watched and waited until the turian was seated fully inside of her before he wedged a pillow under Shepard’s shoulders.

“Spirits! Is that safe?” Victus asked as Shepard opened her mouth.

“Very,” Hackett replied huskily, watching as Shepard wrapped her plump lips around him.

Victus shuddered with pent up arousal as Hackett’s head fell back and a ragged moan left his lips. It may not look safe, but it _did_ look like it felt amazing.

“Wait,” Shepard said after releasing Hackett with a pop. “I need to be on my knees.”

Nope, he wasn’t going to last, he thought as Shepard presented her backside to him and her head bobbed up and down on the human under her.

Adrien moaned when he re-entered his mate, causing her to moan, and that in turn making Hackett moan. And Hackett’s breath, spirits he could feel it under him as his mouth stimulated Shepard.

He was most certainly not going to last long. It was too much.

Thrusting slowly, desperately trying to starve off the impending orgasm, he watched helplessly as Hackett’s hand gripped Shepard fiery hair while she sucked him. And Shepard, her back arched as her muscles tightened impossibly around him.

He was done, he thought, as she convulsed around him, her cries of pleasure lost around the cock deep in her throat. Then Hackett’s hand pushed her head down, holding her in place, his moans muffled by her thigh, the admiral’s seed filling her beautiful mouth. And spirits if it wasn’t the most arousing thing he’s ever seen.

Two more thrusts and he was releasing his own seed inside of her. Talons piercing her hips and his quiet growls filled the room.

Then nothing. Just the heavy intakes of breath as everyone tried to suck in as much air as possible. Victus held Shepard’s hips tightly to him as she lifted to let Hackett scoot out from under her. She wore a pleased smile as her cheek rubbed against his mandible. He purred in appreciation of the action before he pulled himself from her so she could lay back down.

The woman was asleep before he got back into his side of the bed. “I guess we wore her out,” Victus stated as he pulled the sheet up over her.

“It looks like,” Hackett returned before he got out of bed. “It’s about five, I’m going to go ahead and fix some coffee.”

“I’ll be down soon, just need to catch my breath,” Victus joked. It had been pretty intense for him.

“I’ll send one of the others up so one of us will be here when she wakes up, or else we’ll get another ear full,” Hackett said with a chuckle.

Victus nodded, laughing softly. “Good plan.”

Laying there listening to her snore was all he needed really. She denied the snoring, fervently, but she did. A small quiet snore. It grounded him oddly enough. _One tiny little snore_. It had grounded him after losing Tarquin too. It was such a weird thing to be attached to.

Gently moving his hand over her lower waist, he reveled in the fact of how much it would grow before the baby would be ready for birth. Such a long time to carry a young one.

Adrien would do his best to help her with the physical burden as much as he could. Even hire her an assistant if he had to. She would hate it, he knew, but she would give in because she knew what she could and couldn’t do.

Because she was a brilliant soldier. Logic would overrule her emotions.

He hoped.

* * *

The next two months fly by in a flurry of activity for Shepard. The morning sickness had mostly subsided, which helped with her stamina, and that allowed her to exercise. And that in itself felt fucking amazing if she did say so herself.

The extranet site, TeamShepardN7, was wildly popular. It hadn’t even been up a few weeks and Shepard had already seen people sporting the shirts. And with her quint union and pregnancy, now public, it was a huge boost for her personally to see so many races supporting her.

Even Kaidan had messaged her from her mother’s ship, letting her know that he had no problem pissing off the admiral by wearing the shirt. And in turn, other crew members began sporting it in their off hours, much to her mother’s dismay.

Shepard got some glee from that. Hackett had found it profoundly funny and asked Shepard to prepare an order specifically for Admiral Smith’s, formerly Shepard’s, ship. He paid for it himself, chuckling the whole time. He had wanted to make it standard uniform on that specific ship, but Shepard had talked him out of it. That would have been taking it too far. Instead, he’d added _Admiral Hackett Approved_ under the Team Shepard wording.

She rolled her eyes at the memory. He really was just a big child sometimes.

[Shepard, Doctor Chakwas would like to gently remind you that your husband’s are waiting for you in the medbay.]

“Thank you, EDI,” Shepard said as she stood, slowly, and grabbed her towel.

Pausing behind Vega, she noticed his shirt was skin tight. She looked over to Steve as he checked out the view. Shepard threw him a wink before slipping her command face on.

“Vega!” she said loudly, making him jump and drop a rifle clip. “How many times have I told you that your shirt isn’t regulation!?”

“I swear, Lola—General, someone is shrinking my shirts!” he returned with a panicked face, his hands held out in surrender.

“Chin-ups, now,” She commanded. “Until Cortez tells you to stop.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Vega replied immediately moving to his task.

Moving toward Cortez, she offered him a playful smile that he returned. “Enjoy the show, Esteban,” she whispered.

“You know it, Shepard,” Steve replied, his eyes never leaving Vega.

The elevator was slow, as usual. But then, she was just impatient today. All four men on her ship at once tended to do that to her. Then there was the new turians she had to break in the last few months. Solana was the easiest, she followed Garrus’ lead mostly. But the new recruits, or guards, were more difficult. Shepard expected a certain kind of feeling on the ship and these turians were used to strict. That worked great off the ship, but not inside of it.

“Hey, Shep,” Sol called from the mess table, surrounded by turians.

“Hey, sister, ready to see what I’m growing inside this bump?” Shepard asked as she rubbed her belly.

“Really? I can see?” Solana asked as she stood, the chair crashing behind her.

“Of course, come on,” She replied. “And you four can come as well, but you’ll have to let the mates get front row.”

The men opted to watch from the window, as not to seem disrespectful to her mates, but the turian female shyly opted to join Solana.

Wedging her way through the sea of men, Shepard hopped up on the table and laid down as the Doctor rolled an ultrasound machine over. Solana and the new female, Alya, decided to stand on the medbed behind her mates.

“Everyone ready?” Doctor Chakwas asked.

[No,] Joker called over the intercom. [We want to see too.]

“EDI?” Shepard called.

[It will be done, General,] EDI returned.

After waiting until there was confirmation from EDI, Doctor Chakwas began. “Strong heartbeat,” she said as she pressed a button for them all to hear. “According to the scan all the measurements appear normal,” she continued. “Let’s take a look at the heart,” Chakwas muttered to herself as she looked for any signs of defects. Finding none she continued. “Are you sure you want to know the gender?”

“Yes!” The room full of occupants said in unison, making the Doctor shake her head in amusement.

“And lookie there, it’s a girl!” she exclaimed. “A perfect, healthy daughter. Now let’s switch modes here so you can get a better look at her.”

Shepard smiled as the screen filled with a tiny little human. Solana and Alya cooed over the tiny fingers and nose. And there she was. Perfect and beautiful.

Even the guards outside the window seemed to be enthralled by the baby currently moving around inside of her. Her husbands were completely silent as their ears filled with proof of life, and their eyes tried to take in every detail of their daughter.

[Shepard, Jeff wished to express his joy at seeing his niece, but he began crying before he could tell you.] EDI said over the intercom, making everyone snicker.

“We’ll never tell a soul, Joker,” Shepard replied warmly.

[Much appreciated.] A choked voice answered.

“Make sure he gets a holo, Doc,” Shepard said as the doctor pushed a button.

“I took quite a few and will have them sent to you when you’re done here,” Doctor Chakwas replied as she began to end the session. “Well, your baby is strong and healthy. Everything looks to be progressing normally, so we will just continue on our normal appointment schedule,” The Doctor informed Shepard.

“Thanks, Karin,” Shepard replied as she wiped the gel from her waist.

* * *

A daughter. _Shepard’s_ daughter. By the spirits this was going to be an interesting few decades.

Adrien looked to the three men next to him at the mess table, their drinks gone cold as they seemed to also be in thought about what the future holds. Raising Jane’s daughter. And if that wasn’t enough, she had Steven’s bloodline too.

This was going to be…difficult.

“Do you think her hair will be red too?” Garrus asked, breaking the silence.

“It’s highly possible,” Hackett replied quietly. “My hair was brown when I was younger. But it’s hard to say what genes will be the strongest.”

“What the hell are we going to do with a mini Shepard?” Sparatus asked as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Well, love her for one,” Shepard said as she rounded the corner, a smirk on her lips. “Guide her, teach her, discipline when necessary. Nothing different than any other child in the galaxy.”

The turians hummed in agreement, their minds still having a hard time wrapping around the tiny little Shepard growing in their mate.

“You say it like it’ll be easy,” Hackett said. “She’s half you and half me, we’ll have our hands full.”

Shepard snorted. “With Garrus and Solana on board, plus a parent wherever we go, she will be just fine.” Moving behind the Garrus, she wrapped her arms around his carapace, “You will teach her tech and algorithms.” Rubbing her cheek against his mandible, she released him and moved to Sparatus, “And you will teach her politics and compromise.” Giving Druna the same affection, she moved on to Steven. “And you will teach her how to fly and command from above.” Leaving him with a chaste kiss, she moved to her last mate at the table. “And you, Primarch, will teach her diplomacy and to lead from the ground.” He rumbled his joy as she rubbed her cheek along his mandible. “You each have very important things to teach our daughter, she will be more rounded in her education than we ever were.” She paused as she stood at the head of the table, looking over her husbands. They were terrified. Really, she couldn’t blame them, she was too. But this kid had so much more going for her than they realized. A ship full of people that would love her and teach her.

* * *

Serving on this ship was the hardest thing Viktor Rallace had ever experienced in his life. He wondered how Vakarian had taken to it so easily. And as if the relaxed atmosphere on the ship wasn’t enough, the Captain of this ship had four mates and was currently with child.

Shepard was the mate of the Primarch, making her the highest ranking female in Hierarchy space. His training didn’t cover any of this. Not the human part of it anyway. He was having a hard time turning off the guard while on the ship and he knew it was driving his pregnant alpha crazy.

Sitting on some crates with Cortez, Viktor was currently enjoying the show in front of him, and the banter between the two old friends.

“Esteban, please…” Vega begged, his body covered in sweat, his shirt nearly completely soaked.

“I’d hate to disappoint Shepard, Vega,” Cortez smiled, making Viktor chuckle.

The human really was built like a krogan.

“Yeah, alright,” Steve said, feeling a little sorry for the struggling man. “Call it quits.”

The human krogan dropped from the bar with a groan. “I hope we get shore leave soon,” Vega muttered. “I need some stress relief.”

Viktor’s mandibles fluttered nervously when Cortez hit him his elbow. “Meet him in the showers,” the human whispered. “He needs some stress relief.”

“I thought you were interested in him…” Viktor said, his mandibles spread in surprise.

“Nah, he’s a good friend, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view,” Cortez replied.

“Is he open to another male?”

“Only one way to find out, Vik,” Cortez said with a wink.

Hacking the men’s bathroom door was too easy, Viktor thought as the door opened for him. Or perhaps the AI allowed him. He locked it behind him, hoping the AI would get the hint. He stripped quickly, the steam from the shower almost disguising the lone figure that had yet to notice him. Even if the man declined, he still needed a quick rinse under the hot water.

The back view of the human was highly tantalizing. “Want some help with that, James?” Viktor asked roughly.

“Mierda!” James said, his muscles tensing, his arm freezing.

Viktor stepped in behind him, his talons lightly scraping the man’s hips, causing him to shudder. “I’ve never…” James whispered.

“With a man or turian?” Viktor asked quietly. He was easily two decades older than Vega, more experienced in many things.

“Both,” James replied as his hands splayed against the wall.

“I see,” Viktor stated as he ghosted a finger up the man’s length. “It wouldn’t be wise for you to receive without plenty of foreplay and I’m afraid we don’t have time for that.”

Vega grunted, then hissed as the pad of Viktor’s finger ran over the tip. “Suggestions?”

Victory thrummed through his body at Vega’s question. “You fuck me,” Viktor whispered before nipping the man’s shoulder, causing him to moan and shudder. Oh, yes, he would be enjoyable. “And stroke my cock,” he added as he carefully wrapped his hand around Vega’s heavy length and squeezed.

Viktor was shoved roughly against the stall wall, much to his surprise, his lover’s eyes nearly black and hungry. How long had it been since he’d been with someone so physically powerful? It was Viktor’s turn to shudder when the human pressed himself up against him.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Vega asked.

Viktor guided the humans hand down to the seam of his partially open plates. “Gently touch me here,” he replied, a rough moan leaving his throat when James’ calloused fingers touched him.

The turian had been with enough asari to know how to kiss, so when James’ tongue entered his mouth, he returned the action heatedly. He growled as his plates parted, making Vega pull away to watch as his cock slowly emerge into the humans hand.

“Joder,” James whispered, giving the blue length an experimental tug. Viktor’s hips snapped forward into James’ hand making the human inhale sharply. “I don’t have protection.”

“I’m clean, no allergies,” Viktor replied quickly. Being smaller than his partner was rare. Being small enough to be turned and shoved over was insanely arousing, especially as his lover began to force himself inside. It was slow, torturous, but fucking incredible as the human seated himself fully.

“I should mention,” James said, breathless as he pulled Viktor up by his carapace. “I bite.”

Viktor snarled when James’ teeth found purchase on the back of his neck, Vega’s hips thrusting roughing against him. All he could do was hold himself still as his lover dominated him. Such a very long time since Viktor had to submit. Too long.

Then adding the large human hand stroking him, and he was done. If he died in this moment, it would be a gloriously pleasurable death, he thought, as steaks of his cum marked the metal wall. Then the human behind him was holding his hips flush against his, the throaty moans vibrating against Viktor’s neck, pulling a shudder from him.

Silence. The water had shut off, Vega’s allotted time gone as the two stay connected, trying desperately to catch their breaths.

There would be a bruise where the human had bit him, but thankfully, no scent of blood in the air.

“Was I too rough?” The human’s voice asked softly behind him.

“No. Quite perfect, actually,” Viktor replied as he pressed the button for water. Vega apologized as he pulled himself free when the turian hissed. How could he not? It had been a while and the human was a little larger than what he was used to.

They washed in relaxed silence before they dressed, neither ready to open the door that would end their tryst.

“I was wondering…” Vega started but didn’t seem to know how to put his desires into words.

“I would be glad to break you in,” Viktor said with a flirty purr. “But only if you fuck me like that on occasion.”

“Hell yes,” James replied with a smile.

“Good,” Viktor said, giving the man a human style chaste kiss. “I’ll meet you at your station later.”


	19. Chapter 19

The last month passed in a flurry of activity. At least it did for Shepard. She felt like she never got enough time with her mates, but none of them complained. They took advantage of whatever time she could give them.

Garrus got the most time since he was living in her quarters with her, but if one of her other mates were nearby and were able to come aboard, he gladly took his bunk in the Main Battery so they could have time together. It was rare for them to team up in the bedroom since they all wanted to make sure they got alone time. Bonding time. Victus was the more difficult to pin down since he didn’t get to leave Palaven.

Which was where they were docking now.

Adrien wasn’t as emotionally open as her other mates, but she understood. They were still learning each other on a personal level.

“Shepard, go ahead and I’ll call the leave after supplies are loaded,” Garrus rumbled in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her growing waist from behind.

“It’s the middle of the day, do you think he’ll be free?” Shepard asked as she placed her hands over his.

“I’m sure he would enjoy your presence even if he’s not,” Garrus replied.

Leaving the ship first was not something she did regularly. It felt…odd. Usually, by the time she exited her ship the bay was empty, save for a few lingering crew.

“General,” a familiar guard said in greeting. “I was sent to collect you.”

“He afraid I’m going to get lost?” Shepard asked with a smirk as she was surrounded by her escort.

“No, General, he only wished for you to join him for lunch,” the guard replied as he helped her into a waiting shuttle.

“I could go for some food,” she commented as she slid into the middle of the transport.

When she exited the elevator in the Primarch’s office, he was surrounded by piles of datapads. And looking to be somewhat worn out. He barely looked up when she entered, only long enough to take in that she was well.

“Our lunch will be here in about an hour,” he told her. “As much as I would like to set aside work and escape with you, I’m afraid I can’t.”

“That’s fine, Adrien,” she replied as she carefully maneuvered herself around his desk to gently turn him to her.

“Shepard, I really don’t have time…” he started.

She froze, hurt by the rejection of a simple hello. “Of course, Primarch. I’ll come by later for lunch,” she said stiffly as she turned on her heel to make a hasty exit. And of course, her emotions being as scattered as they were meant that her eyes filled with tears before she could get halfway to the elevator. Thank the spirits there were no guards present.

“Jane, wait!” He said before a pile of datapads crashed to the floor. “Son of a…please wait,” he begged. Halting, she took deep calming breaths as her fists clenched tightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he turned her to him. Her throat burned with unshed emotion, but her mask was firmly in place, even if it was betrayed by unshed tears. “I’m sorry, Jane. It’s been a rough week, but you deserved to be treated better.”

She could only nod as she looked at him, sure her nails were cutting into her palms.

“I should have been the one to fetch you from the _Normandy_ , and I should have greeted you properly,” he whispered as he hands gently rubbed her bare arms. “Please, join me.”

At her nod, he guided her to the desk before gently pulling her down onto his lap so he could feel the growing bump and hold her close to him. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do sitting here as he lifted her shirt to look at her waist, his hand cupping her as he waited for the baby to kick him.

Of course, she wanted to be angry, but the way his mandibles twitched in excitement when their daughter rolled around inside of her was rather cute.

“What’s with all the datapads, Adrien?” she asked when he returned her shirt back over her stomach.

“The few days I was on the _Normandy_ last month put me behind and I haven’t been able to catch up,” Victus answered.

“What can I help with?”

“Really? It’s awfully boring,” he replied carefully.

“Yes, really. I don’t want my stay to put you further behind,” she returned.

Looking over the first datapad, which was filled with a bunch of numbers as the military slowly rebuilt, was about the same as the Alliance figures. Reading the notes, she quickly told Adrien, then signed it Empress Shepard.

Victus only laughed but agreed it was considered official.

“Is there a title for the Primarch’s mate that I should use instead?” she asked. “Like The First Lady…”

Adrien interrupted her, “It’s Alpha Victus of the Hierarchy.”

“And what does that translate to?” she asked, curious.

“It means _my_ loyal hand of the Hierarchy,” he answered.

“Can I just sign it Alpha Victus? Because my hand is going to get cramped after a while.”

Another chuckle left her mate as he gently squeezed her side, “Yes.”

For the next hour they worked hard to empty his desk of datapads, barely getting anything done when their lunch was brought in from her new favorite diner. And of course, an hour on Adrien’s boney leg did nothing to help her back. Or his leg for that matter.

They gathered datapads and took their lunch to the sofa so they could work and eat.

It took two hours until Garrus showed up and another three for them all to finish the work load. But, Primarch Victus was up-to-date. Until tomorrow. But one day’s work load was better than the three he had on his desk.

* * *

“What’s this?” Shepard asked as she eyed the garb on the bed like it was going to get up and walk away. It hadn’t been there when she left to shower.

Victus had to gall to look embarrassed. “It’s a more traditional dress I had made for you. There’s a political dinner tonight…”

“I _hate_ dresses, Adrien,” she said staring at it. It wasn’t ugly, but she didn’t like to wear dresses.

“I know, Jane, but as my alpha, you’re expected to be there since you’re ship is in port.”

With a sigh she lifted the dress up. It sparkled in a way that looked like turian plates in the sun. It was a deep gold that matched the embellishments on Adrien’s black suit. The shoes were classic gold sandals that laced up her legs.

“I hate politics,” she muttered.

“Then we’ll suffer together,” Adrien replied as he helped her dress.

She really couldn’t complain. It was soft material. It was cinched under her breasts, and again under her baby bump.

“To accentuate the pregnancy,” Adrien informed her.

Expected of someone as high rank as her. She lifted her leg to Adrien’s knee as she sat on the bed and allowed him to wrap her holster around her thigh.

“Are you ready to be introduced officially as my mate?” he asked as he helped her stand.

“Yeah, why not,” she replied before asking. “Will there be food?”

He laughed all the way down the stairs. She didn’t understand what was funny. She was getting hungry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER FRIDAY! We love you all!

Garrus waited inside, for the official Primarch welcome, before he could join his mate. He hated these things, but it was necessary. Not only for morale, but for the people to see their leader’s mate. It would invigorate the exhaustion everyone felt as they continued rebuilding efforts, giving them a little more spirit to keep pushing.

Highlights of the night would be broadcast tomorrow and a fresh wave of renewed spirits would battle on.

Everyone quickly went to their places, by rank, as soon as their arrival was announced. Because Castis was overseeing C-Sec on the Citadel, Garrus would be first in line. Not that he liked it, but it is what it is, as his mother used to say.

And Shepard, spirits, she looked enchanting. Garrus heard several intakes of breathe when she came into view. It was several long minutes until Garrus was freed from decorum so he could tell Shepard just how gorgeous she looked.

“Shepard,” Garrus purred as soon as he was next to her.

Her smile was bright as she looked up at him, “Garrus,” she replied.

This function would require a lot of mingling and standing. He knew Shepard was going to have a hard time with the extra weight she was carrying on her hips.

But there was something off in Shepard’s stance. She was too tense.

Quickly sweeping the room, he came up on the other side of Victus. There were a lot of turians in the room tonight and Garrus was sure that there had to be some out there that didn’t approve of Victus as Primarch, or even the savior of the galaxy as his mate, though he was assured by Liara that there were very few.

But something had Shepard on alert and Victus hadn’t noticed yet. Garrus was currently cursing his lack of armor. He didn’t even have a blade on him. The one time he followed tradition and it could end up badly.

He watched the room closely while Shepard pretended to be happy to be there.

It was aggravating trying to find the oddball in a sea of turians.

When Victus was safely tucked away in the men’s room, Garrus pretended to be spending a sweet moment with his mate.

“What’s going on?” he asked against her ear.

“I’m not sure,” she replied as she slipped him her blade. “I’ve got his front, you take his six.”

“Understood, General,” he replied before pressing his forehead to hers.

The night dragged on, ever so slowly, as they waited for the target to appear. But until Shepard’s shoulders relaxed, Garrus remained on high alert.

 

Victus had no clue what the hell was going on. Shepard was tense, but then she hated these types of events. But Garrus was at his back the entire night. Something was happening that he wasn’t privy to. And neither of them would give him an idea.

Shepard played the attentive mate very well while hiding her paranoia. Adrien briefly wondered if that was what she did during her small stint with Cerberus. Pretending to be an ally, then telling them to go fuck themselves.

At least that’s how Vakarian had put it.

It was true that there were a few people here that didn’t care for Victus personally, but that was normal anywhere anyone went.

Then there was the female currently speaking to him. She had shown an interest in him some time ago, but he just hadn’t been interested. Because of Shepard. And the woman didn’t seem to like taking no for an answer.

As per verbal agreement, Victus wouldn’t take another mate. Nor mistress, or so much as a stress relief session. Shepard received all of his energy, gladly. He’d waited a long time to be more than stress relief to her, and he’d be damned if he lost that trust because he was tense. Trust was extremely important to his mate.

A crash jerked him out of the boring conversation.

Shepard had him covered in blue, the man in front of her locked in a stasis. “Garrus,” she ordered. It was amazing to see that Garrus knew exactly what his mate wanted by one simple command of his name.

Guards moved in around Victus while shoving his admirer to the side.

Once Garrus had removed the lone, small pistol, Shepard dropped the stasis allowing Garrus to bind the man’s hands behind his back.

“Care to explain to me why you were going to attempt to assassinate my mate?” Shepard asked, her voice flat, emotionless. It made a chill run up Adrien’s spine to hear it. When the would-be waiter didn’t answer, Shepard spoke to Garrus, her eyes not leaving her prey. “Scan him, contact Mother Hen.”

Victus watched in awe, well as best as he could between armored shoulders, as Shepard had her information in seconds.

“It looks like he has hate crimes in his background against humans,” Garrus said as he read over incoming reports. “Cousin to Saren.”

“I see,” Shepard replied. “That doesn’t explain why you were heading for _my mate_ ,” Shepard tried again.

And her tactic worked. The turian growled his anger at the use of the word mate. “You murdered my cousin, human,” the man ground out.

“No, I didn’t,” Shepard replied calmly nodding to Garrus. “Saren took his own life after realizing he was being indoctrinated by the reapers.”

“You lie,” he argued angrily.

“She doesn’t need to lie, there’s proof,” Garrus returned, sounding bored with the conversation. “He died trying to right the wrong. By turian law, he died a hero.”

“He’s been shunned! Removed from everything!”

Garrus held his omnitool in front of the bound turians face, allowing him to see what happened that moment in the Presidium Tower. When Shepard tried to talk him down, to convince him to join her. That was before they truly understood what indoctrination was. The man watched as Shepard begged Saren to fight it. But the Spectre couldn’t. Then a single shot rang out, drowning out Shepard’s panicked ‘No!’.

Why hadn’t Victus known this? That should’ve been just as important as his own son’s sacrifice.

The man dropped to his knees, Shepard carefully following as he mourned the injustice. “His action was buried with Sovereign.” She said quietly. “The reapers denied and hidden after the _Normandy_ went down.”

“He should have been honored!” the man choked out.

“And he will be,” Shepard replied. “But this is something you should’ve petitioned the Hierarchy for, instead of attempting to murder a Primarch that knew nothing of this.”

“What would it have mattered?”

“If I had thought you were a serious enough threat, you’d be dead and no one would have known,” She answered. “We would have continued on thinking we just stopped an assassination.”

“What now,” the turian asked tiredly, his shoulders drooping under the weight he carried.

Victus stepped forward to help Shepard stand. She wouldn’t say it aloud, but he could tell she was beginning to struggle as her waist grew. “You’ll be detained until I figure out what to do with you.”

The rest of the evening went along pretty well. The turian female that had been flirting with him earlier, gave him space. Whether it was because she was afraid of Shepard, or because she decided it was too difficult, he didn’t know. He didn’t care either.

Keeping Shepard close was easy, but finding her a comfortable seat wasn’t. A couple guards had to bring a couch out of an office just so she could have a seat. She removed her shoes, no care for decorum as soon as she sat down.

Lounging on the couch, guards on either side with a plate of fruit really did make her look like an Empress. He snapped a few holos for personal use, hoping she wouldn’t mind. He didn’t have any holos of her.

The people didn’t seem to mind her odd behavior, though it was likely due to the child she carried. Several women stopped by to ask her questions about her pregnancy. And as soon as they realized she would allow them to touch her bump to feel the baby move, a line began to form with men and women alike, curious to feel an unborn human tumbling inside its mother.

While the waist and hips were considered intimate, when Shepard permitted another turian to feel her baby bump, she had no idea exactly what she wordlessly told them.

_I trust you. I trust you to protect me. I trust you to protect my child._

Such a huge honor to a turian.

When the night finally came to a close, he got to take his mate home. To undress her as carefully as he had helped her put the gown on. To hear her gasps and moans of pleasure as she came undone over him.

And to watch her fall asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update today, then we get into more exciting chapters written by Melpomene! I'm super excited about it, she really took this fic I'd had sitting around forever and made it amazing! I had been stuck on it for months, y'all. If it weren't for this magnificent co-authoring, this fic would have never been finished. 
> 
> Love you guys!

“Just wear mine, Shepard,” Garrus said as he handed her a shirt out of the drawer.

“Your waist is smaller than mine on a normal day!” she yelled as she took the shirt and threw it back at him.

According to Shepard, her waist had ballooned overnight. Though Garrus was too scared to tell her that her waist had indeed expanded over the last month, not overnight.

Garrus groaned as she left the room in her undergarments. “EDI, get Steve or Vega to run Shepard a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, please.”

[Of course.] EDI replied. [I’ve also taken the liberty and had maternity wear requisitioned at our next stop.]

“Thank you, EDI,” Garrus replied as he stuffed the shirt back in the drawer.

The further along she got, the more difficult living with her was becoming. Odd cravings at all hours of the night. Needing to pee more frequently. Plus there was the extranet site she owned. It was still pulling in orders every day. Her supplier, a geth crew, kept up amazingly. Of course not needing to sleep probably had a lot to do with it.

Sighing, he made his way to the elevator. He loved his mate. But he needed help. Which was why they were at New Arcturus two weeks earlier than expected. Not that Hackett seemed to mind. His work may be classified, but Shepard was cleared, allowing Hackett to take work home if he needed to.

And since Hackett technically did cause the situation, Garrus thought he deserved at least a fraction of what Garrus was experiencing.

It was only fair, right?

Exiting the elevator, Garrus rounded the corner to the mess hall to find a clothed, sobbing Shepard giving James a tight hug. James looked slightly terrified, but he seemed to be handling it pretty well. Shepard doesn’t just go around hugging people.

As Steve was placing a cup of coffee on the bar, Garrus stupidly cut in. “She isn’t supposed to have coffee.”

The sobbing stopped immediately, replaced by an angry red faced mate. Not good. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, Garrus!_ Even Vega looked close to hyperventilating. Shepard took her coffee, and retreated to Liara’s old lair. Currently, an empty room with a bed and some reading pads.

“What the hell, Scars! She almost killed you!” Vega whispered as soon as the door closed behind Shepard.

“Do you honestly think I’d give her anything but decaf?” Steve asked quietly.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Garrus said as he rubbed a hand down his face. “I was still thinking about the shirt fiasco in the loft.”

“I don’t want to know,” Vega said as he gathered his water and protein bar. “I kind of do, but I really don’t.”

* * *

The woman looked anything but comfortable. Hackett took his wife in. She was sprawled out naked on his bed, pillows everywhere to accommodate her large and still expanding waist. She had settled in a reclining position. Even completely exhausted from the pregnancy, she was still utterly breathtaking. Even more so like she was now.

They were nearing the last stretch of the pregnancy. The third trimester. 

Hackett would never say it to her, but he kind of adored her waddling as her small body adjusted to carrying the extra weight of a baby. The mood swings were still scattered all over the place, but that was to be expected. Though, from what Garrus had messaged him several weeks prior, it was Hackett’s turn to endure the insanity.

And it had been crazy.

There were numerous times Shepard had awakened him as she tried to pull herself out of bed for a midnight snack. He laughed the first time, and it was funny, but it had hurt her feelings. That hadn’t been what he’d intended. 

With her mood swings kind of leveling, it had been easier to judge what he could and couldn’t say. But there were still times he’d pissed her off and had to endure her wrath. That usually meant things thrown in his direction. Shoes, pillows, and once a biobar. The biobar had been his own fault for easily outrunning her while laughing. A rookie mistake he had no intention of repeating. 

But right now, her soft snore in the air, he couldn’t help but watch her as she rested. Their baby tumbled inside of her, the movements drawing his attention each time before he looked back up to see if it had awakened her. Hackett wasn’t sure how she could sleep through it. 

Splaying his hand over their daughter, he whispered, “Rest now, little one. Mom needs her sleep.”

Tomorrow she would be leaving to return to the Citadel. It wouldn’t be long until he was going to have to take paternity leave. It was a good thing he’d done as Shepard requested.

Delegate.

There were half a dozen perfectly ready assistants ready to handle things when his daughter was born. In fact, the workload had taken so much off of his shoulder that he’d been able to spend more time with his wife and less time working. Hackett smiled at the memory of Shepard showing him just how much she appreciated getting more of him.

“What has you smiling so pretty?” A tired voice asked.

“You,” he told her softly as he lay back next to her, his hand still on their daughter. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied sleepily. 

Now that he has her, he can’t picture what his life would be like without her.


	22. Chapter 22

“We’ll be fine. It’s the Citadel.”

Garrus looked between his wife and his sister. The _Normandy_ had stopped at the Citadel to resupply, including Jane shopping for more maternity clothes that EDI had forgot to requisition.

“I refuse to have a full security detail just to peruse the upper markets,” Jane continued. “And you have much better things to do with your time than babysit me while I shop for large underwear and convertible bras.”

Garrus tucked his mandibles in tightly. “Do you forget that I worked security on this station? The Citadel has no shortage of crime and criminals. And...and what’s a convertible bra anyway?”

Shepard raised a warm hand and patted his mandible affectionately. “Let it be a surprise, big guy. Sol will be with me and EDI. What could happen?”

“Seriously Shepard, I have asked you not to use that phrase and I wasn’t kidding.”

She laughed. 

“She’s my family, too, Garrus,” Sol added. “I’ll protect her with my life.”

“As will I,” EDI added. “You have witnessed firsthand my combat capabilities on exactly twenty-three different occasions. Were there any specific inadequacies with my cyber weapons suite that you wanted to discuss with me?”

Garrus ran his talon across his face. “No, no EDI. Your cyber weapons suite is quite sufficient.” He looked down at his wife. She was looking up at him, pleading her case with wide-eyes and downturned lips. The other husbands would kill him if anything happened to her and something in his gut told him not to give in. If only Sparatus were here on the station, it was just his luck that the Councilor was away on business to Palaven.

“Garrus,” she purred, running her hand down his chest and wrapping her fingers around the sensitive part of his waist. “Sweetheart,” she added. And then, her eyes turning hard and her fingernails digging unforgivingly in between his plates she said, “You know I can demobilize you in eighteen different ways just standing right here in this hallway, right?”

Garrus quickly calculated the dozen ways he knew of that she could make good on that threat and thoughtfully considered what the missing six might look like before he said, “Shepard the others-”

“Don’t own me,” she growled, digging in harder and causing him to bend over and wince. “And neither do you. I’m asking nicely to allow you to maintain your manhood, or turianhood, whatever. But the fact is, I’m going shopping with my girlfriends and you are not invited.”

“Alright, alright, Shepard. I get the point,” he replied, spinning out of her grasp and rubbing his side all the while thinking who he might bring with him while he followed her incognito.

“Thank you,” she said sweetly, rising up onto her tiptoes and planting a kiss against his scarred mandible. He watched as she turned away, Sol and EDI falling into step beside her before she called over her shoulder, “And you can try to follow me all you want, Vakarian. I know how to shake a tail.”

“In more ways than one,” Vega mumbled under his breath as he watched the trio depart.

Garrus glared over at James.

 _“What?”_ Vega replied, exuding innocence. “Can’t blame a guy for looking can ya?”


	23. Chapter 23

As good as her word, Shepard did in fact shake the surveillance team that Garrus had following her. All five of them. Including the one that he was in. Was it so wrong to want to do something on her own? She was commander of her own ship, for god’s sake. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t enjoying all the attention from her husbands, especially during this delicate time of being pregnant, but at her very core she was a strong, independent woman and nothing, not even motherhood and a quint, was going to take that away from her. 

Besides, it was fun watching Garrus squirm and even more fun exasperating his attempts to outwit her. She would have to pick up an extra special present for him to soothe his bruised ego when she returned to the ship.

They had visited the store that EDI had been in contact with first. Shepard thought it best to get that one out of the way since there was no way in hell that Garrus wasn’t going to have it surveilled. It was a stroke of genius, she thought, since they commandeered one of Garrus’ men to carry all of her bags back to the ship for her when they spotted him spying on her from a crawlspace in the ceiling. Sol had even taken a picture of Shepard with him as he held the bags with a downtrodden look on his face.

Now, having bought everything she truly needed and having freed herself from the misery of having to carry it around with her all day, she was truly enjoying just walking around and visiting a tiny cluster of specialty shops that the girls had come across deep in the lower levels of the Zakera Ward.

“Oh, Shepard,” EDI exclaimed, stopping in front of a frosted store window. “That blouse would appear especially attractive on your frame.”

“Well, then,” Jane replied with a smile, “I don’t see how I can’t at least try it on.”

The trio stepped into the shop and were greeted by an elderly Vorcha saleslady. Vorcha weren’t usually the customer-service industry type, but the woman seemed helpful and friendly enough as she shuffled to the back to see if she could find the blouse in Shepard’s enlarged size.

Solana, EDI, and Jane walked around the little store picking up different articles of clothing and holding them up to one another as they laughed and joked and gathered more outfits for Shepard to try on.

“Don’t have size, human female,” the Vorcha saleslady came out of the backroom saying. “Have several more. Same style. Different patterns and colors.” She held up several variations of the blouse in the window. “You want to try?”

“Yes,” Shepard replied happily. Some of them looked fairly promising. “And these, too,” she said, handing the saleswoman the other items of clothing that she had gathered from throughout the store.

“Oh, yes,” the Vorcha replied, seeming to be getting excited just thinking of her large commission. “Right this way. You try on all the colors. They all fit you nicely.”

Sol and EDI followed Shepard into a backroom area that had an open space with several guest chairs, a raised dais and a curved wall clad with full-length mirrors.

“Oh, great,” Sol clapped her hands excitedly. “You get to model for us, sis.”

“Oh, great,” Shepard replied with a grumble as she eyed up the mirror and the dais and then disappeared into her tiny dressing room.

“You drink?” Shepard heard the Vorcha woman ask. “Dextro wine? Levo wine?”

“Dextro, thank you,” Sol said, looking at EDI and shrugging her shoulders. “One sip won’t hurt.”

“Levo for me,” EDI said.

“One Dextro, one Levo, coming up,” Shepard heard the woman say and then heard her footsteps trailing off.

“Can you drink, EDI?” Sol asked.

“No,” EDI replied thoughtfully. “But I think holding the glass in my hand will enhance the girly girl experience exponentially.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.”

Shepard shimmied into a stretchy, flouncy dress that was comfortable as hell but made her look like an Elcor. “I’m not even coming out in this thing,” she called to her co-conspirators as she started to wiggled back out of it.

“Oh no,” Sol called laughing. “Rule number one: we get to see everything. The good, the bad and the ugly.”

“How do you know that human reference?”

“I had to do my due diligence when my brother started hanging out on human ships and talking incessantly about his human captain,” Sol provided as Shepard reluctantly came out of the dressing room.

“Oh my,” EDI said, looking down and away as Jane stepped onto the dais. Clearly her programming hadn’t included the garnishing of false compliments on insecure pregnant women.

“Oh yeah,” Sol doubled over with peals of laughter. Obviously, her programming hadn’t included deference to pregnant women either. “This is what I’m talking about. Commander Shepard as no one has ever seen her before.”

“And no one ever will again!” Jane replied, doing one obligatory spin and then returning to her dressing room.

Jane then shimmied out of the ugly dress and began to look at the items of clothing stacked in her dressing room trying to choose which she would humiliate herself in next. She had never been a big shopper, even as a teenager. But, on the other hand, she had always been athletic and fit and any clothes presented to her usually slid onto her compact frame effortlessly. This baby bump and all of its extenuating curves were testing her self-esteem. 

She picked up one of the blouses that EDI had liked and slipped it over her head. Another tent. She turned to look at herself in profile, sliding her hand over her growing tummy. Suddenly she wished Garrus was with her, or any of the husbands, they would know what to say. And the looks in their eyes would always be filled with love, admiration and hunger no matter how many bumps and bulges she grew.

“Here wine for you and you,” she heard the saleslady say and then there was a quick ‘thank you’ from both Sol and EDI.

“You need help? Need different size? Different color?” The Vorcha spoke to Shepard through the door.

“Not right now, thank you.”

“I turn on music. You like?”

“Sure.” Shepard heard Sol reply.

After putting on a pair of pants that matched the blouse, Shepard turned the knob of the door and stepped out.

“Oh,” EDI said quickly. “I like that one, Shepard.”

“You think?” Jane asked, stepping onto the dais and twisting and turning for her audience and for her own reflection in the mirror.

“The pattern looks like the storm flowers on Palaven,” Sol added. “Your turian husbands will love it.”

“If you think so,” Jane replied, unconvinced. She was used to tight-fitting underarmor and workout clothes. These billowy, floral numbers just didn’t seem her style.

“You should buy it, Shepard,” EDI added. “If I can speak for your human husband, I think the Admiral will enjoy the sight of you in a feminine pattern and enjoy the soft touch of the light fabric.”

Jane turned and stared at the mirror for a long moment, not so much at the clothes any longer but at herself. EDI was right, more than ever before in her life her tight, compact, tomboy body had flourished into a very feminine entity. She could see herself through her husbands’ eyes, belly swollen with their child, breasts enlarged to prepare to provide nourishment, cheeks puffy with retained fluid and tinged pink with color. There must be some kind of ingrained survival instinct that jumpstarts males into protective mode when seeing their mate transformed to such an extent as this. She felt once again guilty and longing for Garrus to be there with her as she quickly swiped a loosed tear from her eye. _Damn hormones!_

“Are you alright, Jane?” Sol was up on her feet with her hand on Shepard’s back. Maybe that survival instinct wasn’t just jump started in the male of the species. “Here let me help you down.”

Sol held Jane’s hand as she stepped down off of the dais. “I’m fine,” Jane assured her, although she was starting to feel as if they should head home. “I don’t think I’ll try any more on, though.”

Sol looked down to her omnitool and then frowned. “Okay,” she said, distracted as Shepard disappeared back into the dressing room.

Jane looked at herself one last time before deciding that she would definitely buy the floral top in every color. One for every husband, she thought and smiled. 

There was a tapping noise and she heard Sol say, “EDI, my omnitool is on the fritz. What time is it?”

“Ti- Ti- Ti-” EDI stuttered.

Jane turned toward the door, placing her hand on the doorknob to investigate what was going on when suddenly a burst of static came through the speakers in the ceiling so loud that Shepard had to cover her ears from the pain it was inflicting. 

“Sol!” Jane yelled, reaching for the doorknob once again only to notice a pungent fog descending into the room through the speaker vents and making her feel woozy. “Fuck me. Not a-,” she cursed as she staggered backwards, hitting the wall of the tiny dressing room before everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, just a small update wuahahaha

“This is not good,” Garrus chanted as he paced back and forth in the small dressing room area. “Not good. Not good at all.”

His sister and EDI lay prone on the floor while the nearest dressing room, presumably to have held Jane, stood empty with a few tiles missing from its ceiling.

“Vakarian, sir,” Viktor replied soberly. “We should follow the duct work to see where it leads.”

Garrus’ eyes seem to come into focus. “Yes, you’re right. I want schematics of this entire area and an operative to climb into these ducts and see where they lead. Get Commander Bailey to lock this entire place down. No one gets off this station until we find my wife.”

His wife. Garrus let out a low croon. The situation was dire. Shepard was gone. His sister and EDI had both been disabled, seemingly by different measures. Whoever had planned this had been well-prepared, which didn’t bode well for Shepard. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. To their child.

His comm unit chirped. He opened the line unthinkingly, saying, “Vakarian.”

Panicked questions followed before he even registered who it was. [What is going on, Garrus? She’s missing? Were you with her?] 

It was Adrien Victus. Garrus’ mind froze. “I...I tried to stop her. She…”

[Pull yourself together, whelp. You’re the closest one to the scene. You need to track her before she gets too far. You hear me?]

“Yes, yes sir,” Garrus replied automatically.

[Garrus?]

“Yes?”

[It doesn’t matter any longer, how we got here. Understood?]

“Yes, sir.”

[Only how we get out of it.] Garrus nodded his head even though the Primarch couldn’t see that over the comm. [Garrus?] Victus asked.

“Yeah?”

[Find her.]


	25. Chapter 25

Shepard came into consciousness slowly. For a long moment she opened her eyes and stared up at the blank ceiling, blinking. Military life had her used to waking up in different places and spaces on a constant, rotating basis. It wasn’t unusual to wake up and forget where she had laid her head down the night before, especially if there had been ryncol involved. But, her hand quickly went to her stomach. Yes, she was pregnant. No ryncol then. Rapidly the events at the little store’s dressing room began to come back to her. She sat up quickly.

That had been a big mistake.

“Aargh,” she groaned, laying back down and breathing through the pain. Her head felt like it was being crushed in a vice, her limbs felt heavy and her veins burned as if her blood was on fire. She reached back to the port where her amp should be, not surprised to find that it wasn’t there. No biotics, then. And her body was trying to adjust to the change, like an addict kicking the habit.

“Fuck,” she cursed through clenched teeth. The baby rolled inside of her stomach, obviously reacting to its mother’s distress. Shepard breathed, in through her nose, out through her mouth and rubbed her belly in an effort to calm her unborn child. “Shhh,” she soothed in a whisper. “It’s gonna be okay. There’s more to me than biotics, don’t worry.”

After she got her heart rate back to normal and the baby seemed to calm down, Shepard once again tried to sit up, this time much more slowly and with greater success. She started to look around, take stock of her situation. First thing she noticed was a tube going into her arm. “What the fuck?” She whispered as her fingers began to tear at the medical tape holding the intravenous needle in its place.

[“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”] A disembodied voice spoke to her from a speaker that she could not see.

“And why not?” Jane asked, continuing to remove the tape.

[“That tube is feeding you. The only food you’ll get. We can’t take any chances of your _husbands_ tracking down every scrap of human food bought and sold on this station.”]

So, she was still on the Citadel. That was good, she thought. For a minute she was going to take solace in the fact that there were only so many places someone could hide on the Citadel but then she remembered those unknown miles of corridors that she and Anderson had found and she shelved the thought.

She looked up to the ceiling. There was an air vent. Substantially out of reach and heavily barred. “How do I know you aren’t poisoning me?” _Or my child?_ She thought, which was an even bigger worry.

[“You don’t.”]

The tone was harsh and matter-of-fact. It made the blood in her veins boil even hotter. “What do you want?” Shepard tried to growl angrily but it came out more as a plea.

[“You will be told only what you need to know and you don’t need to know that,”] the voice said calmly and then proceeded on, [“As you have already been told, the tube in your arm is supplying you with the only food that you will get. If you remove it, you and your unborn child will die of starvation. The room you are in is a cage with no doors. Trying to escape is fruitless and will only waste your energy. We will only be feeding you the minimum caloric requirements to sustain life. Think of your child before you expend needless energy on any escape attempts. They will be punished.”]

“Is that all?”

[“There are facilities in the corner. Please use them. There will be no cleanup crew for _accidents_.”]

Shepard looked over to the corner and saw a small, stout urinal with a shower head mounted on the wall above it. “How quaint.” Taking in the rest of her room, Shepard found that there were no other doors, gaps, or holes to be found.

[“You will sleep the required eight hours when told to do so. You will get up and walk around the room when told to do so. Someone will always be watching. Transgressions to these requests will be punished.”]

Jane pressed her lips together tightly, fuming on the inside. What she needed was information. She needed to understand what they wanted, what their end game was. This was much different than when she had been taken before. Then she had been with Balak and she had only herself to worry about. This time she was pregnant. “What about my child? I need to see a doctor. There are special needs for my pregnancy that you cannot be aware of. Or is it your intention to kill my baby?”

[“Your baby will not come to any harm unless you bring that upon it. If there are special needs, please voice them now. If you don’t and your baby dies, it will rest on your head. Not ours.”]

Jane felt that the voice was bluffing, but it was being distorted so it was hard to tell. She needed to see how this prison cell worked. That would mean getting someone to come inside and see her. With food and hygiene not requiring any visitors, a doctor would be the only thing. She tried to think of something that she know of that would require an exam. “I’ve started to prematurely dilate,” she ventured. “My doctor has been monitoring it.”

There was a pause. [“We can add terbutaline to your drip. It will stop the premature dilation.”]

Shepard panicked. She had tried to think of something that might require a medical exam but now she wasn’t sure what this terbutaline might do to her or the baby if she weren’t really prematurely dilating – which she wasn’t. “That was ruled out as an option,” Shepard hedged. “I have…strange upgrades in my system from when Cerberus rebuilt me. Traditional medicines don’t work on me.”

[“We are well aware of your Cerberus upgrades. Do not test us on our knowledge of you, it is quite extensive. The terbutaline will be added to your drip unless you instruct us otherwise.”]

Jane bit her lip. It was probably not a big deal. If other pregnant women seriously experiencing premature dilation could take this drug, then it had to be safe for the fetus. But then it might have some other affect if she wasn’t really experiencing the symptoms it was meant to treat. She couldn’t risk it. She would have to think of something else. “I don’t need it,” she admitted dejectedly. How were they ‘well aware’ of her Cerberus upgrades, she wondered. Was this some splinter group of Cerberus? Or just someone who had done their homework? Either way, they had outplayed her. “Don’t add the medicine.”

[“We will be together for a long time, Commander. Let’s try to be honest and trust one another and this will be a whole lot easier.”]

Jane felt like screaming. Honest? Trust? What the fuck was this maniac talking about? But her head hurt and she was feeling tired. She would take a look around. Survey her situation, as it were, and determine her game plan. 

Nothing was impossible and some things took time to puzzle out and wait for opportunities to arise. Patience. It definitely wasn’t her strong suit, but she had made a career out of matching wits with her opponents and then slamming their face into the ground by the end of it. 

This time would be no different.


	26. Chapter 26

_Several Days Later_

“I followed up on that food delivery,” a young turian was saying.

“And?” Garrus didn’t even bother to look up from the schematics he was studying even though by this time, he could draw them out in his sleep. 

“Nothing,” the turian replied. “It was for an orphanage.”

“Alright, keep looking.”

“You should get some rest.”

Garrus looked up to the new voice that had spoken to him. Hackett. The true father to their unborn child. He had been the first to arrive and had not greeted Garrus as would be fitting by turian standards. He didn’t overpower him, chastise him for his failure and mark him with the shame that he deserved. As a human he probably didn’t know of such traditions. 

Oh well, it was only a delay of the inevitable. Victus and Sparatus were on their way. Whichever one arrived first would surely put Garrus in his place. He would be out of the quint. Banished. Beneath their rank and notice, where he belonged.

“I’ll rest when I’m dead,” Garrus replied without humor. Everything reminded him of Shepard. Saying the things that she used to say only made him remember more what he had let slip through his fingers.

Hackett placed his hand on Garrus’ shoulder and waited until the turian looked up to meet his eye. “You’re no good to her, to _us_ , dead.”

“I’m no good alive, either.” 

Garrus had tried everything he knew as a good C-Sec officer. He had compiled a list of all known enemies that Shepard had made over the years and prioritized them by those with the likely ways, means and connections to pull a job like this off. He had brought in every single user that had visited her profile on that dating site, including Balak and Conrad Verner since they had actually been matched to her for a date. He had progress updates hourly from every known snitch on C-Sec’s payroll to see if anyone was taking credit for a high-profile kidnapping. And, although traffic on and off the station had been resumed, it was severely limited and under the utmost scrutiny.

And still he had nothing. 

“You’re taking this too hard,” Hackett told him. “It could’ve happened to any of us. Shepard’s as hard-headed as they come. This isn’t your fault, Garrus. She wouldn’t blame you and she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself.”

Garrus opened his mouth to reply but didn’t know what to say. He was interrupted by Miranda, Sol and EDI entering the room.

“It was definitely Cerberus tech,” Miranda stated as she entered. “The virus they gave EDI, the poison in Sol’s wine, and the knockout gas in the vents.”

“Cerberus is disbanded. Couldn’t any number of people have this tech?” Hackett asked.

“The poison and the gas, yes,” Miranda answered. “But the virus for EDI was specifically developed to work on her. It was highly classified and only available to The Illusive Man himself and his top agents.”

“Which were?”

“Me,” Miranda replied somewhat awkwardly. “Kai Leng. The scientists who developed it, although TIM always employed a double-blind method so no one got the entire picture of what they were developing.”

“Yes,” Hackett replied, considering. “It’s the method he used to delude most of his people into thinking they were working for the good of humanity. You defected, Kai Leng is dead, as well as the Illusive Man.”

“So where does that leave us?” Garrus interjected impatiently. “Are we going to start rounding up every ex-Cerberus scientist?” He turned to Hackett. “Didn’t you have a slew of them working on the Crucible?”

Hackett looked doubtful. “Those scientists are with the Alliance now. They’ve all been vetted.”

“I don’t give a shit about your paperwork. Once Cerberus, always Cerberus. We start hunting them down and getting to the bottom of this,” Garrus growled with desperation.

Miranda looked livid. “Might I remind you that I was once Cerberus? As were you? And Shepard? You’re losing touch, Vakarian. Once again you’re running off half-cocked-”

“Don’t,” Garrus growled, pointing his finger at her. “You’ve got no right to lecture me after what you did to-”

“That’s enough,” Hackett interjected. “We’re all on the same team here, let’s try to remember that, shall we?”

“My memory is perfect,” Miranda huffed as she folded her arms. “And I didn’t hear you complaining about _what I did to Shepard_ when you were joining her team and then marrying her.”

“You put reaper tech in her brain without her knowledge,” Garrus yelled. “Yes, I was glad to have her back. Yes, I love her but you should’ve told her what you did long before it came out.”

“Of which I have apologized for. Shepard’s is the only judgement I’ll subject my actions to and she has forgiven me.”

“Alright, alright,” Sol interrupted. “Let’s not lose focus. Jane is out there somewhere, has been for _days_. She could be starving. They could be torturing her or…or worse. And here we stand arguing with each other.”

Everyone in the room seemed to grow somber at Sol’s words.

“Now that I have your attention,” Sol continued. “I think maybe we’re missing something here.”

“Like what?” Garrus asked, his body feeling defeated.

“Like the reaper tech you mentioned. Isn’t there anyway to trace it? EDI, you’re made with reaper tech. Is there some kind of signal or other that it emanates? Didn’t that Leviathan thing communicate through some sort of transmission signal? Do I remember correctly that you somehow traced it?”

“There’s no traceable transmission that I’m aware of for the various entities that have been upgraded with Reaper tech. In addition to Shepard and myself, the _Normandy SR2 _was rebuilt by Cerberus using reaper technology.”__

__“Like kids playing with fire,” Hackett murmured._ _

__“It’s true, we barely knew its capabilities before we started taking advantage of its uses,” Miranda said. “But EDI’s right. The indoctrination abilities that were seen by Sovereign and Leviathan weren’t found to be duplicated by just employing the tech.”_ _

__“But, wasn’t The Illusive Man experimenting with that possibility on Sanctuary?” Garrus asked._ _

__“Yes,” Miranda replied thoughtfully._ _

__“What happened to those records?” Garrus asked, looking towards Hackett._ _

__“The Alliance sequestered Sanctuary and seized all the experiments and data. With direction from the Council, the information was transferred to a secure facility and Sanctuary was destroyed.”_ _

__“We need access to those records,” Sol replied._ _

__“I think I may be able to help with that.” A new voice answered in the back of the room. It was Sparatus._ _

__Garrus let out a high-pitched chirp and fell to his knees. He placed his hands on the ground and bared his neck in a show of submission._ _

__The room fell silent as the group of people that had been talking cleared a path for Sparatus to approach Garrus. As he got near, Garrus continued to make high-pitched croons and noises. Sol seemed highly agitated by both the display and the sounds that her brother was making. The humans and EDI looked on with confusion and concern._ _

__Sparatus stood looming over Garrus as he began to make his own answering chirps and squeaks. The pair seemed to be arguing. It went on for a long while until Sparatus placed his hand on Garrus’ bared neck and said, “I will not mark you, my son, my brother, my fellow husband.”_ _

__“I do not deserve to hold the title of son, brother or husband,” Garrus replied._ _

__“You move too quickly to shed these titles. You ask for this rite before it is deserved.” At these words, Garrus raised his head and looked at Sparatus for the first time. “That’s right,” the older turian said. “Even the rite of expulsion is something that is earned by true failure.”_ _

__“I have failed,” Garrus replied, lowering his head again._ _

__“She is yet to be found. When you kneel over her fresh grave, _then_ you will have earned this right. Until that moment, you will stand shoulder-to-shoulder with me and these people and help to find her and bring her home, dead or alive. Beaten or bruised. Whole or in part. And then…your shame will be discussed and the consequences of it decided and rendered.”_ _

__Garrus squawked a pitiful sound by any measure, human, turian or otherwise. Even EDI shuddered at hearing it._ _

__“Yes, yes, I know,” Sparatus soothed as he grabbed Garrus by the arm and began to help him to his feet. “Now let’s get back to finding our wife and child. We are counting on your knowledge of the station and your previous work here. Please, tell me what you’ve found.”_ _


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such an incredibly busy day yesterday so I didn't get to update! My apologies <3

[“You will shower now.”]

“I don’t think so.”

[“You will shower now.”]

Jane looked over to the showerhead. It was bad enough when she had to pee in front of this voice, now they wanted a strip tease? “I’m not going to give you a show, you pervert.”

[“You don’t have anything that I haven’t seen already.”]

“I don’t care. The answer’s no.”

[“I can assure you, I will not be watching.”]

“Rule number one: you’re always watching.”

[“You are not my type.”]

Jane paused, cocking her head to the side. She should’ve picked up on it before. “Are you a woman?” That would explain the meticulous care. 

There was a long pause. The voice seemed to recognize its mistake in revealing any information. [“You will shower now.”]

“For fuck’s sake. You’re a woman? How can a woman do this to another woman? A pregnant one? Don’t you know how I feel? How worried I am for my unborn child?”

[“No, I don’t know. You will shower now.”]

Shepard sighed heavily, looking back at the showerhead. What did that mean? That she had never had kids or that she _couldn’t_ have kids? “There’s no soap. Shampoo. Conditioner. Towel,” she pointed out. Did they want to steal her baby? The thought had crossed her mind. 

[“The necessary cleansing agents will be dispensed through the shower head. Hot air will be routed through the showerhead to dry you.”]

“You thought of everything, haven’t you?” 

[“This accommodation was tested.”]

“Tested? What does that mean? By you or another prisoner?” Shepard spoke to the ceiling, staring straight into the camera. The voice had not been happy when she had discovered the hidden lens on her second day of captivity.

[“You will shower now.”]

Jane began to undress. It had been seven days, she was started to feel pretty ripe anyway. Besides, if they posted a video of a naked Commander Shepard taking a shower, surely someone that was looking for her could track down the source and find her. “What about my clothes? Can I wash and dry them?”

[“Yes, I will instruct you.”]

Jane, naked now, walked over to where the showerhead was. “There’s no controls.”

[“Prepare for warm water.”]

Jane crossed her arms and waited. Warm water began to sputter out of the showerhead, making noises as if there was air in the line. Made sense, if air was going to come out of it after she was done to dry herself. She stood under the stream of water, enjoying the feel of it despite of the situation.

[“Temperature?”]

“Fine.”

[“Shampoo.”]

Shepard stuck her head under the water and began to wash. Sure enough, shampoo was soon coating her hair. She scrubbed and lathered and even enjoyed the scent of it. There was something familiar about it.

[“Rinse.”]

She rinsed.

[“Soap.”]

“What about conditioner.”

[“It was included in the shampoo.”]

“A two-in-one? I hate those products, they never work. My hair’s gonna be one big knot.” Shepard truly didn’t like the two-in-ones, but that wasn’t the point. She was trying to keep her female captor talking.

[“I will take that into advisement. For now: soap.”]

Jane washed her body. It felt good to get clean. And it wasn’t unlike using communal showers. Nearly half the Alliance had seen her naked somewhere or another along the line anyway. 

[“Rinse.”]

She rinsed.

[“Prepare for hot air.”]

The water stopped and then the sound of pipes knocking was followed by a burst of warm air through the showerhead. Shepard used it to dry her hair and then her body.

The voice from the ceiling walked her through washing and drying her clothes and by the time everything was done and she was dressed, Shepard was exhausted. She wanted to think about everything that the voice had said, wanted to piece together these new nuggets of information that she had gathered. But she was too tired. As soon as she lay down on her cot, she fell into a deep sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

_Fourteen days since the abduction_

“None of this is helping,” Miranda groused as she pushed a few datapads away from her. “Sanctuary was investigating a technology that would allow them to control husks and abominations and eventually the Reapers themselves, not how to track them down.”

Sparatus had petitioned the Council to release the records from Sanctuary and after careful deliberation, only Miranda, Sparatus and Hackett were allowed access to the information. The trio sat holed up inside of a small room near the Council chambers perusing through an overwhelming amount of information which, as Miranda was pointing out, was not of any use in finding Shepard.

Hackett sighed and ran his hand over his forehead, rubbing at his tired eyes. “We’re missing something, something simple. I know we are.”

“This is the only lead we have,” Sparatus rejoined. The Turian Councilor continued to diligently read his datapads and appeared offended that the others were ready to give up.

“No,” Miranda said, sitting up straight. “It’s not.”

“What is it, Lawson?” Hackett asked, also sitting up in his chair as he awaited her answer.

“The lead is Cerberus,” she said.

Hackett sat back. “Yes, we know Cerberus, or Cerberus technology is connected somehow. But that doesn’t narrow it down any.”

“No, but we can. Something simple, as you said.”

“Such as?” Sparatus asked impatiently.

“We talked about the scientists that worked on the Crucible. But what about those that didn’t?”

“What do you mean?” Sparatus asked.

“Not those that left Cerberus once The Illusive Man was exposed,” Hackett supplied.

“But those that _stayed_ ,” Miranda finished.

“I see,” Sparatus answered, finally taking his attention away from the datapads and fully joining in the conversation. “For that we would need a full list of all Cerberus agents.”

“I can get that,” Miranda replied.

“And then we would need a list of those that defected.” Sparatus spoke again.

“I can get that,” Hackett supplied. “At least those that joined the Alliance.”

“Cerberus was a human organization anyway. The Alliance would’ve been their only choice for defection,” Miranda offered.

Sparatus shook his head. It was likely to be a long list. “It’s a start,” he said.

Miranda looked at Hackett. “I’ll get that list and send it to you straight away.”

Hackett stood. “And I’ll get the list of defectors.”

Miranda stood as well and started for the door. “We’ll get all hands on deck to start comparing the two and once we have the outliers, we can start tracking them down, one by one.”

“Be sure to engage T’Soni. She may have resources and information that will help us both narrow down the list and track people down.”

Miranda was out the door and Hackett was close behind her before he turned around and saw Sparatus still sitting at his seat, a fresh datapad in his hand.

“You coming?”

“No,” Sparatus answered, not even looking up. “There still might be something of use in this data, someone ought to sort through it all.”

“I can stay,” Hackett said, stepping back into the room.

“No, no,” Sparatus argued, looking up at Hackett and raising his hand. “This new lead looks much more promising. Go.” He lifted his chin, urging Hackett to take leave. “Go. I can take care of this.”

Hackett stepped back into the room and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone. “That scene earlier, with Garrus,” Hackett started.

Sparatus sighed and put the datapad down. Looking at Hackett he said, “Turian traditions can seem harsh to human standards, I’m sure.”

“You’d be surprised,” Hackett retorted. “Was Garrus expecting you to expel him from the quint?”

Sparatus nodded. “That and much more. From the quint, from turian society, and from any record of his existence. His family, as well, would no longer be able to hold any positions of power or influence.”

Hackett nodded. “That is pretty harsh.”

“Adrien’s son gave his life not to face such punishment.”

“It’s a waste.”

“I agree. Which is why I spoke to Garrus as I did.” Sparatus sighed and leaned back in his chair. “We will find her and bring her back. If that doesn’t happen, well, it won’t matter what judgement we pass on Garrus, he will already be broken.”

Hackett stood there for a minute before he said, “You know, I agreed to this thing to please Jane. I have to admit, I had my doubts. Never that she could benefit from several eyes watching her, but from us…the men, getting anything out of it.”

“And now?”

“I can’t imagine going through this alone. And I talked to Vega. I know how she handled Garrus. I know any of us would’ve done the same.”

“So, what are you thinking, Admiral?”

“I think I should speak to Garrus.”

“That would be a good thing, I think.”

“And you’ve barely spoke to Adrien.”

Sparatus placed his hands on the table. “I’m almost embarrassed that the human in the group had spotted this issue before the turians,” he said. “We need a meeting of the husbands. We are not acting as a cohesive unit like we should be.”

“Is this normal?”

“It is normal, if there is only one of a sex, like Shepard being our only female, to be the center of the group. But we have lost our center. And if we do not work together to preserve our union, then there may not be anything for Jane to come back to when we find her.”

“I don’t want to be on the receiving end of Jane Shepard-Sparatus-Vakarian-Hackett-Victus coming home to a dissolved quint.”

Sparatus chuckled. “Neither do I, Admiral. Neither do I.”


	29. Chapter 29

[“Walk.”]

Shepard groaned and put the pillow over her head.

[“Walk.”]

After two weeks of this routine she knew better than to ignore it. The annoying voice would not stop until Shepard did as it demanded.

[“Walk.”]

But she was tired. Being cooped up in this tiny room had not been kind to her. Although the voice did make her get up and walk around, it was not enough to keep her metabolism up.

[“Walk.”]

“Son of a bitch! Alright!” Shepard yelled as she sat up. She felt bigger and heavier even if only two weeks had gone by. Her body was becoming a stranger to her, something that was unwieldy and didn’t answer to her every command and demand as she had always been used to.

[“Walk.”]

Shepard stood and began the obligatory pacing about the room. Some of this was natural, of course. Dr. Chakwas had spoken to her about how things she took for granted would become less and less as she was accustomed to as her pregnancy progressed. Like balance and agility and stamina and emotional control. 

But this lethargy seemed worrisome. 

Was it the pregnancy, the removal of her implant, or the loss of real and proper activity due to her incarceration? Or a little bit of all three?

[“Very good. Keep walking. This if for your own good.”]

“What do you know or care about my own good?” 

[“We feed you. We make sure you sleep. Get exercise.”]

“This isn’t exercise,” Shepard argued. She pointed to the needle in her arm. “And this isn’t food. I’m wasting away in here. You’re slowly killing me. But then, I guess that’s what you want anyway. To wear me down. Take away my fight, my will. Everything I love.” She rubbed her belly. For two weeks she had fought with this bodiless voice. 

For two weeks she had fought to stay strong, holding onto the belief that outside of this prison there were dozens of people that were surely trying to find her – her four husbands not minor players among them. 

But two weeks was a long time. 

Two weeks of wondering each time her baby stopped moving if she would ever feel it move again. Two weeks of cataloguing all the decisions she had made in her lifetime that may have justified her life ending like this. Two weeks of naming all of the people in this universe that would want to see her die a slow and painful death and two weeks of living with the fact that that list was quite a long one.

Shepard walked passed her tiny cot and sat down.

[“Walk.”]

“Fuck you.”

[“Walk.”]

“I give up,” Shepard groaned as she laid back down. “You’ve broken me. It only took two weeks, that’s got to be some kind of record. Congratulations,” she said sarcastically. Deep down inside Jane knew that she wasn’t broken. But for two weeks she had walked when they said walked. And slept when they said to sleep. And showered when they told her to shower. 

[“Walk.”]

In the beginning it was to keep the peace while she looked for a way to escape and she got used to moving her body around without biotics. And then it was in fear of what they might do to her and the baby if she didn’t listen. But now, it was time. 

[“Walk.”]

She had to make something happen and the only way she knew how to do that was to quit doing what they asked.

[“Walk.”]

“I don’t hear you anymore. I only see the stars over Alchera. I only hear the blank emptiness of outer space as the void threw me to my icy grave.”

[“Walk.”]

“I died once,” she said turning over on her side. “It wasn’t so bad.”

[“Walk.”]

Shepard closed her eyes and slept.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been weeks without their mate. They were all feeling the strain of her absence. But perhaps Garrus and Hackett the most. Victus eyed the two as they gathered around the dining table in Shepard’s, their, apartment. The two men had lost Shepard once already. Victus suspected that they would not be able to survive a second time. 

“What does this meeting consist of?” Hackett asked before taking a sip from the shot glass in front of him. 

“Once Castis arrives we can begin,” Victus replied. The elder Vakarian was far more knowledgeable than the others. _Himself included._

The Meeting of the Husbands, or Mates for turians, was a private affair. There really wasn’t an actual protocol but there were things that were expected to be discussed. These types of meetings usually occured at the beginning of the relationship, if the center was female, to make sure everything was done fairly. They’d more or less done that on Palaven when Shepard was two months pregnant.

But the more private meetings were held when the center had passed away and the mates had to decide how to move forward without their shared spouse. Those meetings were held close to the spirit of those involved. There were no writings on them.

This meeting, Victus thought as he looked at his fellow life mates, was out of all of their knowledge. Victus, himself, would tear the galaxy apart to find his pregnant mate. And as it was, Palaven was restless and eager to find their Alpha female. Walking around the Citadel was like swimming through an ocean of Team Shepard tee shirts. The galaxy wanted their center back. It was imperative that this core group maintained the balance, set the example for all the others that loved her from afar. 

“First,” Castis said as he breezed into the room. “It is said that the Meeting of the Mates, or Husbands for humans, is to be a joining of spirits. In human terms, we bow our heads and take a few moments to ask for the spirits’ blessings.”

“Prayer,” Hackett stated.

“Yes, that is the equivalent,” Castis replied. “You pray while I light these candles. These are said to represent our loved ones’ spirits so that we aren’t alone.”

_Hard to be alone in a room full of mates,_ Victus thought but he complied. He could use his late mate and son’s strength right now. 

“Now, first topic of discussion is your mental state,” Castis said once all of their heads had raised. “Druna?”

“I’m on task and focused,” Sparatus replied.

“As am I,” Victus said when Castis looked at him.

“Me as well,” Hackett said.

Victus looked at Garrus, the poor young turian’s plates were lighter. Physical signs of stress. “I’m struggling,” Garrus answered.

“You are not to be blamed for this,” Victus told the younger man. “We were all wrong in how well we could protect her.”

“But it was my duty as her mate to go with her,” Garrus answered heatedly. “I was the only one of us available!”

His heartbroken keen had Victus rounding the table to offer him support the same way he’d done for Tarquin after his mother died. One by one, his brothers joined to give Garrus strength through compassion and friendship. 

Once calm settled around the dining room again, Castis continued. “Now what is the state of your spirit?”

“Ready to torture whomever has taken our mate,” Victus growled. Three other agreements quickly followed.

“As an elder to our mixed clan, I cannot allow revenge to be your sole reason for finding Shepard. As her mates, it is your right to seek it, but you cannot let it consume you.” Druna growled. “You first priority must be her protection or making sure she is protected. Can you be in agreement on this?”

Verbal agreements were given, shoulders slumped. Victus knew the reasoning to be sound. The men could very well cause more danger if they didn’t align themselves properly. It would be a hard urge to fight _when_ they found her. Because they would, by the spirits, they would.

“I’m told these meetings all end in the same way. Your answer must be clear,” Castis said, his silence emphasizing the importance. “Do you wish to leave the quint?” The word _NO!_ resounded in the small space. “Good,” Castis answered with a sigh. “We are family, we need to lean on one another. Now,” Castis said as he stood and straightened his shirt. “Go find my daughter.”

Victus could feel the energy. Spirits and hopes renewed, the group began to once again go over the evidence they had found. His most loyal guard, Viktor, at his side.

* * *

_This is Citadel News Net, and I’m Emily Wong. After weeks of speculation from the media, it’s been confirmed that General Jane Shepard has been kidnapped. The General is approximately thirty weeks pregnant. She’s a biotic. Shepard has red hair and green eyes. There are freckles on her nose and shoulders, as well as a long scar on her right thigh. There are three mate marks on her upper body. She is five foot six inches tall._

_Her husbands ask that if you have any information on her whereabouts that you come forward. There is a one million credit reward for information that brings their wife and child safely home._

_Primarch Victus addressed the residents of Hierarchy space earlier today. I’m told that turians galaxy wide are in search of their leader’s mate and that they WILL NOT rest until their Alpha is found. If you come forward with false information, you will be punished to the fullest extent of the law._

_Commander, if you can hear me… we’re looking for you. We’re **all** looking for you._

_*sob* Cu...cut the broadcast._


	31. Chapter 31

Shepard woke. Another day. No change. She had been in captivity nearly four weeks now at her best calculation. She was over thirty weeks pregnant. 

The real possibility that her captors wanted her baby was weighing heavily on her now. She had thought of many things that she could try to attempt an escape. Clogging the toilet so that someone would have to enter this room somehow and reveal its functionality. Yelling into the air vent high above her head to see if anyone might hear. Pulling the IV out of her arm to see if they really would let her starve to death. 

But she had resisted doing any of them at all.

If it had just been her life on the line, she would’ve tried every one of those things ten times already. But she couldn’t risk the life of her child. What if they did just let her starve? What if their punishment was a beating? Or a shock of some kind? Or worse, like rape and torture? She couldn’t risk it. She had to rely on the fact that someone, hopefully many people, was out there looking for her and eventually she would be found.

She lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. 

It would only be a few peaceful minutes before the voice would begin ordering her around for the day. Walk. Shower. Rest. Repeat. She could only ignore it for so long, as she did on most days. But eventually the voice would win. Eventually-

Something caught Shepard’s eyes in the ceiling vent above her and all of her internal thoughts stopped. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the dark opening and…she saw large dark eyes blink.

Her heart skipped a beat. 

This was the first sign of any other living being, other than the voice, that she had seen in weeks. She had to fight the urge to call out. It would do her no good for the voice to know about this, especially if this intruder might be a friend. She waited for the voice to speak.

[“Walk,”] the voice said, almost as if on cue.

“I don’t want to walk,” Shepard said and not for the first time since she’d been there. “I’m here against my will,” she added. Speaking to the large, dark eyes watching her through the vent.

[“You’re here for your own good,”] the voice answered her. [“Walk.”]

“My family misses me,” Jane answered. “Admiral Hackett, Garrus Vakarian, Councilor Sparatus and Adrien Victus,” she said, hoping the dark eyes might know one of those names and might have the means to find them.

[“None of those people can protect you. Walk.”]

“They’re some of the most powerful people in the universe. They can do a lot more than just protect me.”

[“Then how are you here? How well have they protected you thus far? You have died nearly twice already. You have been falsely imprisoned. You have been ignored for years. All by this family that you speak of.”]

Shepard was stunned. The voice had never spoken so much to her before. She had tried on occasion to engage it. Had something changed? Could the voice be aware of their audience in the vent? Was this a trap? “All those decisions and consequences were my own. You have taken away my free will. I do not wish to be here.”

[“Walk.”]

“My family will help me. I’m sure they are close to finding me. They probably only need a few more hints. Someone to tell them anything about what they might’ve seen or know.”

[“Walk,”] the voice replied, reverting back to its habit of ignoring her. But it did not matter anyway because the large, dark eyes in the vent were gone.


	32. Chapter 32

“It’s another dead end,” Miranda sighed. “We’ve tracked down every Cerberus defector that didn’t join or contact the Alliance and we got nothing.”

“Goddammit, we’re running out of time here,” Hackett cursed, slamming his hand against the table. “Karin? Can you give us an update, please? What can we reasonably expect at this stage?”

Dr. Chakwas moved forward from her place in the back of the room. “The Commander is thirty-three weeks now. Anything before thirty-four weeks at the very least would almost certainly guarantee some degree of neonatal care.”

“And we’ve got people on the lookout for that, correct?” Hackett asked, looking to Garrus.

“Have been since the start. Anything related to caring for a premature infant is flagged,” he replied.

“In that case,” Karin continued. “We can reasonably assume that the baby has not been born yet.”

“Or that they requisitioned all the necessary equipment prior to the kidnapping,” Victus pointed out.

“We searched back six months, but that was only Citadel records,” Garrus replied. “Something as well-planned as this could’ve been bought on any other civilized planet and crated onto the Citadel without a paper trail.”

“The fact is they are either caring for a premature infant that they painstakingly prepared for or, more likely in my opinion,” Karin said. “They are keeping her until she delivers naturally. In which case-”

“They’re going to need a doctor,” Sol interrupted.

Karin nodded her head. “Unless the normal profile of a kidnapper includes a medical degree, then yes, Solana is absolutely right. They are going to need a doctor.”

“Did we have any MDs on the Cerberus payroll?” Sparatus asked Miranda.

Miranda shook her head, thinking. “Not pure medical doctors, no,” she said. “Scientists. PhDs. None studied obstetrics, I’m sure.”

“No, Cerberus was more about adulterating life and terminating life. Not creating it,” EDI interjected. “No offense, Ms. Lawson.”

“None taken, EDI.”

“Alright, let’s throw a net for any kidnapped, disgruntled, fringe society obstetricians. Can we do that?” Hackett asked.

“Already working on it,” came Commander Bailey’s voice answered from on the other side of the room.

“Let’s get to it then. You all know your duties.”

“I know we’re all tired,” Adrien Victus said to all of the beings in the room. “You all are working nonstop, exhausting all leads, chasing every ghost. Just know that it is very much appreciated and it’s for the woman that saved this galaxy, more than once. Keep up the heat. Don’t lose heart. We must see this through until we find her.”

“Here, here,” the officers, soldiers and volunteers cheered in the room and then began to disperse. 

The four husbands walked out of the command center together. Hackett looked around at the bustle of activity on the streets of the Citadel for as far as he could see. Shepard was somewhere out there and he couldn’t sleep at night for imagining what might be happening to her. 

As his gaze scanned the faces in the crowd, one large, dark set of eyes caught his attention and he stopped.

“Do you see that young child over there staring at us?” Hackett asked the others.

“Yeah,” Garrus replied. “A duct rat. What is he doing up here, I wonder?”

“What’s a duct rat?”

“Wild kid, usually an orphan. Does petty crimes for food or money.”

“Sounds like someone we might want to talk to, doesn’t it?” Victus asked.

“Yes,” Sparatus replied. “Yes, it most certainly does.”

The four men began walking toward the wide-eyed child who then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“Damnit, we spooked him,” Garrus cursed, taking off in a run to try and catch up to him, but these kids knew how to disappear into a crowd, knew every nook and cranny of the Citadel like the backs of their hands.

The three other men caught up to Garrus. “Lost him?” Hackett asked.

“Yeah,” Garrus replied. “I should’ve known better. Four grown men approaching him? There was no way he was going to talk to us.”

“Well, he definitely seemed to be looking for us. Maybe we’ll see him again.”

“If you do, approach with caution,” Garrus warned. “In the meantime, I’m going to see if Bailey knows of any of the duct rats’ whereabouts. I got a pretty good look at him.”

“He was a drell, like Krios, wasn’t he?” Hackett asked.

“Yes, not many of them on the Citadel.”

“Should make it easy to find him, then.”

“No,” Garrus replied soberly, remembering what an artist Thane had been at disappearing. “Just the opposite, really.”


	33. Chapter 33

Garrus stood outside of a dilapidated orphanage. It was one of only half a dozen that reported housing a juvenile drell within the last six months to a year. He stood and cased the place before entering. Watching the comings and goings with a trained officer’s eyes. Backup and search warrants were but a comm call away, if and when needed. Other officers, trusted comrades from his C-Sec days (for what there was left of them following the Reaper attack), were somewhere around the station doing much the same thing at the other orphanages on the list.

Once again, the stare of a young boy caught his attention. Not a drell, this time, not the boy that he was looking for, but a turian. A turian boy of about the age of ten but no more than twelve, was staring at Garrus most curiously. 

Standing in the shadow of the orphanage as he was, Garrus could hardly make out his bare-face and thought that his carapace showed signs of neglect or possible abuse. It was very odd in turian culture for such a boy to maintain eye contact with an obvious well-placed elder. But maintaining eye contact he most decidedly was. 

Garrus settled down low onto his haunches, tucked his mandibles in and pulled his head crests down tight. All signs of friendship and goodwill. He bowed his head at the boy and began to approach him.

The young turian made as if he were preparing to run, but stood his ground on shaky legs. A brave one, this little boy. At his age, in this circumstance, Garrus was sure that he would’ve hightailed it around the corner and hid.

“Are you hungry?” Garrus ventured.

The young turian nodded gravely.

Garrus fished inside of his jacket and pulled out a credit chit. It was a nice amount, but the smallest that he had. He tossed it to the boy who caught it easily, but surprisingly did not even bother to look at it before he stuffed it into his shirt. Possibly he didn’t want Garrus to change his mind and take it back, or more likely – Garrus hoped, the boy’s main intention on speaking to Garrus wasn’t to beg credits from him.

“Do you know who I am?” Garrus asked, nearing him but still keeping a safe distance from the child.

The boy purred and clicked his mandibles, a sign of fear and anguish but also of resolve. He nodded his head.

Garrus’ heart jumped. “Were you looking for me?”

Another purr combined with a nervous chirp and then a slow nod of confirmation.

It was difficult to maintain his composure, standing just steps away from his first possible lead. “Do you know why I’m here? Who I’m looking for?”

For the first time since their exchange the boy’s gaze fell to the duracrete at his feet as he nodded once again in confirmation.

Garrus took a step towards him. From this distance he could see that the boy’s carapace was indeed warped and misshapen in places and had a flaky texture that was often caused by improper care and neglect. His heart twisted at the sight and out of pure paternal instinct he held his hand out to the boy to comfort him.

The boy’s headcrests flared in surprise and he chirruped and bolted from Garrus’ grasp.

Garrus whistled and chortled at him, assuring him in turian of meaning no harm. “I won’t hurt you,” Garrus finally called to him but too late. Once again, as Garrus chased a fleeing boy into the crowded streets of the Citadel, his prey disappeared out of his sight with practiced ease.

“Damnit!” Garrus growled and turned back towards the orphanage.

Without stealth or delay, Garrus stormed into the orphanage. It was not set up like a place of business. There was no reception desk or office. There wasn’t much call for business here. More than likely the place was a one-way exchange of incoming product with very little need for customer service. He looked around carefully, it was more of a house than commercial property. He headed into the living room.

“Hello,” he called as he rounded the corner into a large dining room. His hunch told him the best place to find the caregiver of many young, hungry children was in the kitchen. He walked further forward and into the kitchen area. It was a flurry of activity. Dishes, children, food, drink and all paraphernalia associated with any and all kinds of nutrition, could be easily spotted. The place was well-worn but seemed clean enough. There were a few of the older children helping to dispense food to the younger. Squirting paste-like nutrients into bottles and tube-like feeders. At the large sink, washing an even larger pot, there was a stout, middle-aged Krogan with her back to Garrus.

“Excuse me,” he called over the din.

The children universally ignored him, both big and small. But the Krogan craned her neck over her shoulder without stopping her work. “We’re full,” she said resolutely. But then giving away the reason she was most likely overcrowded, she stopped what she was doing, turned toward Garrus with narrowed eyes and asked, “What do you have? How old? What species and gender?”

This place didn’t likely turn anyone away. “Not here to drop off,” he corrected her and watched as her shoulders dropped in relief and she turned back to the task at hand.

“What then?” She called. “Inspection? Inspect away. Adoption?” She cast another quick glance at him. “Not likely. Some poor child stole some upper level lady’s half-eaten sandwich and you looking for the hardened criminal? That’s my guess.” She put the pot down on the counter to dry, turned to Garrus with a look of disdain on her face that he was used to coming from the krogan and said, “Go pick on someone your own size, huh? Find a real criminal, ya pyjack,” she insulted. “I thought turians knew how to fight a proper battle?”

“I’m not here to arrest anyone,” he assured her although it was apparent that she didn’t believe him.

She didn’t say anything, just began to pitch-in with the distribution of the foodstuff.

“I’m looking for a young turian. Mild deformation of the plates. Maybe a case of scale rot? Or a drell. Same age, or perhaps younger.”

“Oh, I know the two. Missed breakfast this morning. Left their cots on the floor scurrying out of here in a hurry like they had important business to attend to. Whispering and acting strange all night, but as you can see,” the krogan female spread her arms out towards the kitchen full of children, “I had my hands too full to question it further.”

“Do you know where they hang out? Where their friends are? Their school?” _Give me something._

“You’re looking at their friends,” she said, her voice hard. “These children don’t go visiting other kids on this station that have nice homes and parents. And school?” The krogan snorted. “School costs credits. You want me to feed their minds or their bellies?”

“They must have somewhere they go? Somewhere C-Sec has surely brought them back to you after scooping up them there?”

“Yeah, yeah. You cops are good at catching those fierce-some, hardened criminals, like I said.”

“Where?”

“Around the old zoological gardens and the science center and museums. Only people with lots of credits pay money to look at weeds and dead animals. So, they might do a little panhandling? So, what? And Mr. Conrad, he works at the center and sometimes lets them inside and feeds them. Don’t you have more important criminals to catch? Like maybe whoever kidnapped Commander Shepard?”

“Wait? Who’s Mr. Conrad?”

“He owns this place.”

“Conrad who?” Garrus asked impatiently, a new lead in his sights.

“Conrad Verner and Ms. Jenna. Big hearts, for only having one each. A little daft,” she added with amusement. “But they make sure the kids are taken care of.”

_Shit._ This couldn’t be just a coincidence. “Thank you,” Garrus said, turning around and exiting the orphanage the way he came. 

Once on the street he got on his comm, “I need a search warrant for The Little Shepard’s Orphanage. And I need a BOLO on Conrad Verner and a human female, name: Jenna. Auburn hair. Associated with Conrad Verner and the orphanage.”


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Shepard awoke early in hopes of catching sight of the large, dark eyes that had watched her from the vent in her ceiling. She lay on her back and stared up at the bars and vents covering the small opening. 

It did not take long before she perceived movement. They were back. The large eyes, wide and curious. They reminded her of Thane and she felt sure that they belonged to a drell.

“Can you hear me?” She asked. Hoping that the eyes knew the universal code of: one blink for yes and two blinks for no.

[“Yes, of course,”] the voice answered.

And the large, dark eyes blinked once.

“Are you in contact with my family?” She asked.

[“I am your only family now.”]

The eyes blinked twice.

Shepard’s heart sunk. “Have you tried to speak to them? Tell them anything? Make demands?”

[“They have nothing that we want.”]

The eyes blinked once.

She remembered Mouse. The nervous human that Thane had utilized as a small boy to climb through the ducts of the Citadel and perform illegal activities for him. If these eyes belonged to such a child, he would be scared to approach the likes of Admirals, Primarchs and Councilors.

“I would very, very much like you to. It would mean everything to me if you spoke to them. Told them I was alright.”

[“You should avoid entertaining such hopes as these.”]

The eyes blinked once. And then they shut as if he were looking elsewhere.

Shepard watched him. When they came back to look at her she could barely make out the packaging of an energy bar. High in protein, she knew that they were quite expensive. She wondered where he would’ve gotten the credits for such a thing, but her stomach grumbled at the mere thought of eating it. 

Although the damn voice had told her that they would be providing her with just enough nutrients to sustain her and her child, she felt hunger cramps and lethargic all of the time.

“I have no trash can in here,” she said matter-of-factly, hoping the voice would not become suspicious.

[“You have no need for a trash can.”]

The eyes once again looked down and away from her and when they returned, she could see an unwrapped energy bar sliding stealthily through the bars and vents. He meant to drop it to her.

Shepard sat up. “Wait,” she said. “I’d like to walk now .”

[“You may walk when you like.”]

When she was on the other side of the room she saw the energy bar fall and land in the pile of sheets. The camera lens had turned to track her and Shepard was almost positive that they couldn’t’ve spotted the quick flash as it fell from the ceiling to the bed noiselessly. Still, she held her breath for several moments until she was sure no comment was made about the anomaly. No comment came.

“I want to lie down again,” Shepard said, curling up on her side and scooping her sheets to her while she then surreptitiously hid the energy bar underneath her pillow for later. When all was arranged, she turned to lie on her back and look up to the vent again. 

The wide, friendly eyes were gone.

_Thank you._ She smiled for the first time, in a long time.


	35. Chapter 35

[“We’ve got eyes on Verner. You want us to bring him in?”]

Garrus hesitated before responding to his comm. He was standing outside of Conrad Verner’s orphanage and after acquiring a search warrant and finding absolutely nothing, other than the fact that Conrad and Jenna had not been around as often as usual, he feared that bringing Conrad Verner in might just yield much of the same. The man just wasn’t this smart. He had to be working with someone.

If he was involved in this at all. 

“Negative,” Garrus replied. “Tail him. Do not spook him. I want to see who he talks to. Who he looks at. Anyone who so much as breaths in his direction, I want to hear about it. Understood?”

[“Understood.”]

_A few hours later…_

“What is this called?”

“Canelones,” Hackett replied, scooping two large servings onto Adrien’s plate. “Dextro-friendly recipe, of course.”

Sparatus, already seated with a plate full of his own, took a long sniff and said, “It appears to be very similar to our patiyas. Don’t you find, Adrien? Garrus?”

The three turian husbands agreed as they sat around the table together to share a meal. It was something that had come about following their husbands’ meeting. The four men made it a point to share the first and last meal of every day together whenever possible. There was more contact between them. More resting of hands on the shoulder of another husband or even hugs after especially long days. 

They acted more as a cohesive unit. Less like four men married to the same woman, and more like the family Jane had made them to be.

“It’s one of the few things that I ever learned to cook,” Hackett stated as he took a seat at the table with the rest of the husbands.

“Something learned at an early age?”

“No, actually,” Hackett replied. All of them knew that he had been an orphan but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t had many adults in his younger life that had shaped him into who he was. But this wasn’t one of those stories. “Before I left Earth after basic training, I had a fellow marine teach me how to make these. I wanted to take one thing with me that I could make myself at any time to remind me of my home.”

“Food is a powerful tether to our homes and our traditions,” Sparatus agreed. “Intertwined as it is throughout most all of our social interactions.”

The husbands began to eat. Before much of the meal could be consumed, however, there was a commotion coming from the living room. Their apartment had become a second command center and those closest to them and the investigation had free reign to come and go as needed.

“Sorry for the interruption,” Commander Bailey said as he walked through the kitchen and entered the dining room.

“Not at all Commander, has something happened?”

Bailey looked at Garrus. “It’s good news and bad news,” he began. “Following Advisor Vakarian’s lead, we were following Conrad Verner.”

The men put their utensils down and all leaned forward in anticipation of what the Commander would say.

“We witnessed a group of batarians and turians of dubious nature enter his place of employment at the science center. The suspects left shortly after and we placed a tail on them. When Verner left at the end of the day, he was beaten up pretty badly.”

“So, what’s the good news?” Garrus asked.

“Verner made a call to our anonymous tip line. Gave his name. Says he want to talk but is afraid of being followed.”

“And the bad?” Victus chimed in.

“We lost the tail on the batarians and the turians.”

Garrus stood. “We can’t risk picking Verner up,” he said. “We have to understand the relationship between him and Jenna and these guys that roughed him up and Shepard’s disappearance.”

“If there is one,” Sparatus said.

“There is,” Garrus replied. “I’m sure of it.”

“I tend to agree,” Hackett said.

Bailey and Victus confirmed their suspicions, as well.

“Very well, then,” Sparatus conceded. “We can’t pick this Verner up. We can’t follow these batarians and turians. What _can_ we do?”

“We approach it from a different direction,” Garrus said. “What is that human expression: there’s more than one way to starve a rat?”

“Skin a cat,” Hackett corrected.

“The things that, uh,” Victus cleared his throat. “Shepard says that we sound like?” 

“Yes, it’s called purring,” Hackett answered. “And I think we should focus on what Garrus has to say.”

“Two things,” Garrus started. “One, I think it’s imperative that we make contact with these duct rats. I feel it in my gut, another human saying, that they hold a key to finding her.”

“How do we accomplish that?” Sparatus asked.

“We make ourselves visible. Get outside the walls of this apartment and C-sec and make ourselves approachable.”

“These duct rats see everything, they network better than we do over comms. You hang around long enough and they’re looking for you, they’ll find you,” Bailey confirmed.

“Easy enough,” said Victus. “And the second thing, Garrus?”

“We need to insert a mole.”

Bailey scoffed. “Now that’s a tall order.”

“I expect Garrus wouldn’t have mentioned it if he didn’t have a solid plan,” Sparatus offered.

“A plan? Yes,” Garrus retorted. “A solid one? It depends.”

“Let’s hear it,” Hackett urged.

“We interviewed Balak earlier in the investigation. He and Shepard were matched up on that dating website. We can reach out to him through his profile on that site and see if we can convince him to sniff out this group of batarians associated with Verner.”

Bailey scratched the back of his neck and replied, “It’s not the worst plan I’ve ever seen work.”

All the husbands stood. “Sounds like we know what we need to do,” Victus said. “Who will take care of recruiting Balak?”

“I think the Admiral should reach out to him,” Garrus said. “Soldier to soldier.”

“The only human in the group? You sure that’s wise?” Sparatus asked. 

“It makes a certain sort of sense,” Bailey said. “If Balak isn’t interested in working with humans than he isn’t going to be interested in sticking his neck out to save Shepard.”

“It allows us to test the waters with him before we show our entire hand,” Hackett said, nodding his head in understanding.

“That settles it,” Garrus said. “Bailey and Hackett: you’re on Balak. The rest of us will try to make contact with the duct rats.”

The group left with Hackett’s Canelones barely touched.


	36. Chapter 36

“I have Shepard’s account information from the dating agency,” Bailey told Hackett. “You can log in as her and email Balak.” 

The pair were in a secluded office in C-Sec using an untraceable terminal. Hackett looked down at the login information and typed it into the dating service’s sign-in screen. The terminal made a sound and a welcome page appeared. Hackett read over his options:

_**Welcome back,** Jane Shepard._

_**Your account has been deactivated. Please tell us what you would like to do:** _

_**Reactive account: press here** _

_**Review your account settings: press here** _

_**File a complaint: press here** _

_**Communicate with a previous match: press here** _

_**Other issues: press here** _

Hackett pressed on the option to communicate with previous matches. He chose Balak, but made a mental note that Conrad Verner was also listed as an option. The site must not be aware that the date had never taken place. They may be able to utilize this service to covertly communicate with Conrad, as well. Staying on the task at hand, however, he typed out a note to Balak:

_Balak:_

_I enjoyed our evening together and would like a repeat. Please reply to this note if you are interested in a second date._

_Jane Shepard_

He hit send and then sat back in his chair staring at the Main Menu of the site. After a few moments of waiting, he looked over his shoulder. Bailey was talking to some other officers. Curiosity got the better of him as he pressed the option to “Review your account settings”.

The screen went blank for a moment and then a questionnaire appeared. Hackett quickly scanned over it.

_**Name:** Jane Shepard_

_**Military (if enlisted) and rank:** General, Systems Alliance_

_**Political title:** Spectre, Oh Gods It’s Shepard!_

_**Likes:** Guns, Mods, Grenades, Explosions, Killing Reapers, More Explosions, Killing Cerberus, Food, Killing bad guys, Quiet sniping competitions on the beach._

Hackett smiled as he enjoyed this glimpse into the inner workings of his wife’s mind. He imagined her sitting alone in the Captain’s Cabin on the Normandy and filling this out, probably chewing her nail as indecision coursed through her. He wondered what he had been doing at that time. And wondered at what a fool they both had been. Before he continued to read on, he made a quick note of the last item on her list of likes. 

_**Dislikes:** Politics, Dalatrass Linron, Dresses._

_**Type of relationship you are looking for:** Long-term, Marriage._

_**Do you want children?** I’m not opposed._

_**Where do you see yourself in 10 earth standard years?** Torturing whoever made this stupid questionnaire._

Hackett smiled again. Her answers reminded him of how quickly she could transform from soft and cuddly to tough and lethal. She was one-of-a-kind.

_**Do you have a preference on species?** No._

_**Do you have a preference on gender?** Male._

_**Age preference?** 30-60 I guess, I don’t know._

_**Are there any qualities or preferences of the person you are looking for?** Must be knowledgeable of military life. Preferably someone that is military but a civilian is okay. My life takes me to all corners of our galaxy. I can be gone for long periods, they must be able to deal with that. Faithful, honest, opinionated, humorous, a little competitive. They must be trustworthy above all else._

As he reached the end of the questionnaire, he stared at the list of qualities that she had wanted in a mate. It was simple. Jane had never asked for much. 

“You heard anything yet?” Bailey asked, coming up behind the Admiral.

Hackett cleared his throat and pressed the back button. “Uh, not yet. I’ll let you know as soon as I get anything.”

“You do that. I’ll be right over here.”

_Message Received: press here_

_ Jane: _

_ It is nice to hear from you, especially with all the rumors of your death or disappearance. I would not be opposed to a second date. Although I hope second dates get more than a handshake by human standards. _

_ Balak ___ __

___Batarian bastard,_ Hackett swore. He’d give him more than a handshake, alright. He straightened up, hit the reply button and started typing._ _

__ _Balak:_ _ _

__ _I can certainly guarantee a larger reward than a handshake. Tell me where we might meet. I need to be discreet. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’m a married woman now._ _ _

__ _Jane_ _ _

__Hackett hit send. This time, he did not have to wait long for a reply. He hit the button to read it. It was nothing more than a nav point and a time. “Bailey,” he called. “Get over here. I’ve got something.”_ _

__The Admiral filled Bailey in on the exchange and the pair organized a small team to attend the meeting with Balak. Before they left, they shared their plans with the rest of the husbands where Hackett also informed them about his idea to reach out to Conrad Verner using the dating site, too._ _

__With everyone in agreement, Hackett sent a note to Conrad. They didn’t have time to wait around for an answer, with strict instructions not to reply - they left a C-Sec officer in charge of monitoring the account until Bailey could take it over._ _

___A few hours later_ _ _

__“Why, Jane,” Balak flirted dryly. “It doesn’t look like marriage is agreeing with you, doll.”_ _

__“Cut the crap, Balak,” Hackett replied while he watched Bailey’s men pat Balak down for weapons._ _

__“Damn,” Balak cursed amusedly. “Not quite the feel up I was looking for, I must tell you.”_ _

__“He’s clean,” the officer stated._ _

__Hackett stared at Balak for a long moment before he replied, “Thank you, you can leave us now.”_ _

__Once they were alone, it was Balak that spoke first, his jesting tone disappearing. “I don’t know anything about Jane’s kidnapping.”_ _

__“That’s good news for your life expectancy,” Hackett replied, his tone steely._ _

__“Am I here to be threatened?”_ _

__“No, you’re here to repay a debt.”_ _

__“And what debt is that?” Balak asked roughly._ _

__“Shepard recently answered a large request from you and now she needs to call in one of her own.”_ _

__“When _Jane_ is ready to ask me for a favor, I’ll be happy to answer.”_ _

__Hackett moved quickly. Quick enough to take Balak by surprise. Before the batarian knew what was coming, Hackett was in his face, his fist full of the front of Balak’s shirt. “You did the right thing once before. You had me, Shepard, and the rest of the galaxy rethinking their opinion of batarians. Let’s stick with that.”_ _

__Balak was breathing heavily, all four of his eyes alight with fire. “This is how the Alliance negotiates? At the point of a gun?”_ _

__Hackett shoved him away. “There’s no gun in my hand, if you’ll notice. You need to look in the mirror to make that accusation.”_ _

__Balak stumbled back and regained his footing. “What do you want?”_ _

__“We have it on good authority that batarians are involved in the kidnapping. We need you to find out what’s going on and help us find her.”_ _

__“Do all humans know each other? You think I know every batarian on this damn station?”_ _

__“I don’t give a shit who you know or don’t know. Are you saying no?” Heaviness settled in his gut._ _

__Balak smoothed the front of his shirt and glared at Hackett. “I’ll help,” he said and as he turned and walked away, he added, “But for Shepard. Not you, the Alliance, or the rest of the fucking galaxy.”_ _


	37. Chapter 37

As soon as Hackett left Balak his comm unit chirped. “Hackett,” he answered.

“You should get back to Command Center Two as soon as you can.” It was Adrien. 

“We heard from Verner?” Hackett asked.

“ _That_ and more,” Victus returned cryptically.

“I’ll be right there.”

* * *

“Verner answered that email of yours,” Commander Bailey began speaking to Hackett as soon as he entered the apartment. The place was a buzz with excitement. Hackett followed Bailey without comment. “We answered. Found out that he was approached by some turians, claiming to be part of Shepard’s official entourage. Needed him to help capture her to bring her into protective custody. They said her pregnancy was in danger and they needed a safe place to keep her for the rest of her term.”

Bailey was walking towards the dining room of the apartment through the living room and kitchen. The entire apartment was teaming with people. “This man’s stupidity is a menace to society,” Hackett murmured.

“Yeah. He developed some sort of panic room. Wholly self-contained and he says Shepard’s being fed through a tube. He developed the nutrient potion and the formula for her feeding schedule. Karin is looking at it right now. There’s a two-way communication with her and a live video feed.”

The men had made it to the dining room. Sitting at the large table were two young, dirty boys. One turian and one drell. And they were scarfing down reheated Canelones. The duct rats.

“Just filling the Admiral in on the Verner situation,” Bailey announced to the other husbands who were standing together near the head of the table.

“Continue, please,” Sparatus urged.

“Verner crafted the knockout gas and the virus that took them all out in the beginning.”

“The damn fool had access to Cerberus records while he helped us with the Catalyst,” Hackett confirmed.

“Yeah, well. It seems once they got their prize, things went south between the turians and Verner.”

“And where do the batarians enter the picture?”

“We think they were always in the picture,” Garrus offered. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter now. We have a location. We have communications and a video feed. Why aren’t we mobilizing?” Hackett asked.

“Verner developed and built the room, but he doesn’t know where they moved it to. And they’ve taken Jenna, his girlfriend, as a hostage. He says they’ll kill her if he talks.” Garrus explained.

“So we have no idea where she is?”

“Not exactly,” Victus said, looking down at the duct rats. “These two say that they’ve seen her, dropped an energy bar down to her. Well, at least the drell has. The turian says he’s too big to fit in the ducts any longer.”

“I am,” the turian chimed in, wiping red sauce from his chin. “I’m twelve. Almost old enough to get a real job.”

“Not so,” the drell replied. “You can’t work until you’re taller.”

“I am tall!”

“Are not.”

“I’m taller than you!”

“Okay, okay boys,” Sol came into the room carrying cupcakes and cookies. “I went to the store you mentioned and bought everything on the top shelf just like you said.”

With the boys otherwise occupied, the men huddled up and continued. “So, we have a location? Tell me again, why we aren’t mobilizing?” Hackett pressed.

“Verner claims that he rigged the place with traps that will kill any intruders, or Shepard, or both if they aren’t disarmed correctly,” Bailey explained. “Says the batarians and turians have agreed to let Jenna go once Shepard has the baby and when he gets Jenna back, he’ll tell them how to disarm the room.”

“So, let me guess. We’ve got two women to rescue instead of just one?” Hackett asked.

“Bingo. He refuses to help us if we don’t find Jenna.”

Hackett bit his lip, revisiting the way he had handled Balak earlier. He shouldn’t’ve have been so coarse with the batarian. Something about him had him angry. He didn’t want to entertain the thought that it felt a lot like jealousy. “Damn, we need that inside info from Balak.”

“Yes, we do,” Victus said. “So, how’d it go?”

Hackett looked at the others, running his hand across his face before he said, “You know: batarians. About as well as can be expected, I guess.”

“Why Admiral, I’m hurt. I thought we had really made a connection, what with this being our second kidnapping assignment together and all.”

Everyone turned to see Balak standing at the entryway of the dining room, escorted by two C-Sec officers. “Says he has important information,” one of them said.

“Thank you, Miller,” Garrus said, dismissing the officers.

“That was quick,” Hackett blurted out.

“It isn’t like they’re gonna initiate me into their gang or anything. I made contact. Which is what I said I would do.”

“And what did you find?”

“You may want to find your wife as soon as possible.”

The turian husbands let out a low, menacing purr that sounded more like a growl. “Boys, please,” Sol scolded, placing her arms around the two now scared, icing-faced duct rats. “Let’s not forget that there are children present.”

The husbands, Balak and Bailey stepped into an adjoining room. “What do you mean by that comment?” Garrus asked stepping toward Balak.

“Easy, blue,” Balak said. “I mean these turians and batarians don’t mean to marry her and raise your human baby in a happy home.”

“And just what do they mean to do?”

“The turians think that this human child will be granted a place in the hierarchy. They’re worried humans are going to hold sway over the turians somehow with the quint and Alpha business. They plan to sacrifice the child as a warning against any and all such possibilities.”

“Shit,” Victus cursed, shaking his head. “There are laws against that. It could never happen. They’re delusional.”

“Well, yeah, it’s been my experience that kidnappers usually are,” Balak returned.

“What about the batarians? What do they want?”

“They want Shepard,” Balak said simply. He appeared to be holding something back.

“For what?”

His four eyes blinked a few times as he took in each husband. “They plan to torture and dismember her slowly and painfully in return for her crimes against the Aratoht system.”

“We need to go in,” Garrus said. “We need to pick up Verner and torture him until he tells us what we want to know.”

“And if he lies to us?” Sparatus asked. “No, we need to approach this slowly and carefully. At least we know she is being fed and that she’s safe for now.”

“That may not necessarily be true,” Dr. Chakwas said, just joining in the conversation.

“What did you find?” Adrien asked.

“I found that Conrad’s calculations are off. He assumed that since her amp would be removed that he could utilize a typical pregnant human female for nutritional needs. But that’s not true. Shepard is a very powerful biotic. Even without the amp she still has some biotic ability and therefore requires a much more substantial nutritional intake.”

“So, she’s starving? Could be starved to death already?” Garrus croaked.

“She’s…malnourished. I have every reason to believe that she is capable of living on this sustenance with very little activity. She will be experiencing low energy levels and yes, she will live in constant hunger. The good thing is, she will not be dehydrated. By all my calculations she is and would be still alive.”

“What else?” Hackett asked. “Does anyone have anything useful here?” He could hear the panic in his own voice and knew that he should be holding it together better, but this was his wife and child slowly dying from malnourishment. It was much more personal than commanding troops from afar. More raw emotion than he was used to dealing with for sure.

“There’s one thing,” Balak offered. “Might be something.”

“Let’s hear it,” Sparatus urged.

“They’re worried about the birth. They have a doctor lined up but they think he’s unreliable. Maybe that he would be sympathetic to Shepard and get cold feet.”

“If only we could get our own doctor in there with her,” Garrus said.

“Maybe we can,” Hackett replied, looking at Balak.

“What are you thinking, Steven?” Victus asked.

“The duct rat says he dropped an energy bar down to her, right? Who's to say we can’t have him drop a message down to her? Tell her to act like she’s in labor. Balak,” Hackett said, addressing the batarian. “You can be with them at the identified time. If we put a tracker on you, we can intercept any outgoing comm traffic when they attempt to reach out to their doctor. Is that right, Bailey?”

Bailey nodded. “Pretty standard stuff. I can cut all comm traffic on the entire station if I had to.”

“Good. Balak, you tell them that you can deliver a human baby. That you delivered six siblings or whatever you feel comfortable in saying. Do you think they’ll believe you?” Hackett asked.

Balak shook his head slowly as if thinking it through. “I think they’ll let anyone try that isn’t loyal and Shepard and I have an ugly past. They’re also worried that one of Verner’s traps are going to kill them.”

“Okay,” Hackett said. “That only leaves Verner.”

“If they call him and tell him that the baby is coming,” Balak said, “the deal is he should walk the doctor through disarming the traps to seal the deal for Jenna.”

“And if they don’t? Or Verner flakes out?” Bailey asked.

“We need to be ready to pick him up. He needs to understand that we will do our best to find and save Jenna but only if Balak and Shepard survive.” Hackett said.

Bailey shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve mobilized with worse plans.”

“And odds,” Hackett added.

“Then we’re all agreed?” Sparatus looked to everyone in the group.

“Yes, Balak when can you get back with them?” Hackett asked.

“Breakfast in the morning?” Balak ventured.

“Breakfast in the morning it is.” Hackett confirmed.


	38. Chapter 38

Jane had not slept well. As much as she had enjoyed the energy bar and seemed to need it, it had not agreed with her. She suffered all night with cramps, back aches and the urge to use the facilities at least once an hour or so. It was probably because her stomach was not used to processing food any longer. On the flip side, she had felt as if she had more energy. And as high as the price had been, if the large, dark eyes in the vent happened to drop another energy bar (or a double stacked hamburger), she would definitely not hesitate to eat it.

On her back, looking up at the curious vent in the ceiling, Jane rubbed absently at her large stomach. Chakwas had told her that she would experience the most growth in the last few months and the doctor, as ever, had been complete correct. But had the growth been normal? Was whatever they were feeding her letting her baby get all of what it needed to progress and grow? To her, for sure, her stomach felt huge. But she had no idea how big she was supposed to be. Or how often her baby was supposed kick and move around. She could only hope for the best and rely on the fact that her husbands would most certainly find her soon.

Wouldn’t they?

Movement in the vent caught her attention and she smiled. Although they belonged to a stranger, the wide, dark eyes had been her only contact with the outside world this whole time. Like a proper food and diet, her body also craved the conversation, the friendship, the contact that had been stolen from her through her incarceration. She longed for the touch of one of her husbands. A delicate kiss or a meaningful glance from across a room. For one of EDI’s jokes or Joker’s inappropriate comments. She missed it all terribly. And as her stomach cramped once again just at the mere thought of another possible energy bar, she let a few tears slide down her face as she wallowed in her grief and loneliness.

The eyes in the vent were once again trying to show something to her. She couldn’t quite make out what it was, but she nodded and moved to sit up in her bed. The pain in her back twinged uncomfortably and she rubbed at it. Making a conscious effort to leave her sheets and blankets in a pile that could mask the landing of whatever object was being brought to her, she stood up and began to walk around. The camera lens tracked her movement.

[“How is your stomach feeling, Commander?”] The voice asked.

Shepard stopped walking while she stood in the far corner of the room away from her cot. Looking up at the camera as if to engage it in conversation, she said, “How my stomach feels is my business.”

[“We worry about your well-being. It is our utmost priority.”]

While the voice spoke, Shepard caught the glimpse of a falling object in the corner of her eye and then another and another. Shepard winced as the baby moved uncomfortably inside of her and she rubbed her belly as she replied, “You may want to readjust your priorities and worry about your own well-being for a while.”

[“And why is that, Commander?”]

Jane put her hand on her back as she began to waddle back towards her cot. “Because my friends are no doubt looking for me. And they don’t take kindly to anyone that tries to hurt me.”

[“Still with the empty threats?”] The voice said sarcastically. [“After all this time you still believe that there is anyone out there looking for you?”]

Jane crawled carefully back into her cot, eyeing a piece of neatly folded flimsiplast and two energy bars. She curled onto her side with her back to the camera and scooped the blanket and its contents against her chest. “I know there is,” Jane replied while carefully locating the flimsiplast and opening it with her hands. “They will never stop.” Tucking her head against the pillow and curling into herself as if trying to go back to sleep, she strained to read the writing on the small note.

[“Maybe you are right. But they will never find you.”]

_Fake labor pains to force call to doctor and then wait. Doctor will be friendly. Love you and see you soon. AV, DS, SH and GV._

_Adrien, Druna, Steven and Garrus._ Jane closed her eyes, tears returning in full force by the swell of hope that bloomed in her chest and radiated all throughout her. She was quite overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that overtook her. This test of wills had been the most difficult of her life. True, she had faced tougher circumstances, harder opponents and greater physical challenges. But that is what she lived for, what she craved. 

Waiting around and doing nothing had been the most exquisite form of torture for her indeed. And experiencing her pregnancy all alone? That had been the absolute worst. She remembered how difficult she had been with her mood swings and hormonal outbursts and how wonderful all her husbands, friends and crew had entertained her erratic behavior. And she longed to put them through it again! She laughed until she cried even harder, cried until full, heavy sobs broke out of her and she just let them free.

[“We are sorry that the truth that we have spoken has upset you.”]

She sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose, calming herself. Turning onto her back she smiled, clutching the note to in her hand. “Thank you,” she said out loud. To the voice it would be received as sarcastic. “Thank you for that information.” To the eyes in the ceiling, it was received with a long, slow blink and a bow.

* * *

“Thanks for the kaffe, Balak,” said a scarred batarian with one eye missing while he took a tentative sip of the hot beverage. “But what brings you back?”

“I want in,” Balak said simply.

“In on what?”

“Shepard.” Balak wrung his hands together menacingly. “Just one good punch in the face. I deserve that, I should think.” 

“One punch in the face,” the batarian answered with a full laugh. “I might be able to arrange that.”

Balak grabbed a cup of kaffe and blew on it before he took a sip. “I’d consider it a great favor, Nigel. One that would merit proper repayment.” In Balak’s mind he was thinking of watching these smug bastards get lethal injections at the hands of the Galactic Council. 

“Having the almighty Balak in my debt?” Nigel nodded considerately. “I can see how that might one day be useful.”

“Sir,” a young batarian barreled into the room. “There’s something happening on the monitor.”

Nigel straightened up. “Like what?”

“Vimur says the bitch is in labor.”

“It’s about fucking time,” Nigel replied, putting his coffee down. Then pointing to the young batarian, he added, “Call that fucking doctor and get him here now.”

“Vimus says she’s already been trying, that turian with the white marks been trying, too. They can’t raise him.”

“Fuck,” Nigel cursed. “I knew that fuck wasn’t reliable. What about that bitch human? She runs an orphanage, she must know something about birthing.”

Balak rolled all four of his eyes. Nigel was an idiot.

The young batarian shook his head. “Rindy beat her up pretty bad last time she wouldn’t cooperate with the video monitor. Thinks her arm is broken.”

“Fuck,” Nigel yelled again. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

Balak saw his opening. “Well, it’s a good thing I happen to be here, then I think. I’m not one of those idiots.”

“And what can you do? Deliver a damn human baby?”

Balak put his cup down, trying his best to exude confidence and truthfulness. “As a matter of fact, I’ve done just that. Batarian anyway.” Truth was he stayed as far away from bringing babies into this universe as he possibly could. He only worried about practicing making them and avoiding having them. But he had been around when a few varren pups were being delivered, so it wasn’t a total lie. “I think our physiology is close enough, though.” 

“A fizzy what? You sound like that dipshit Verner. What are you? A fucking genius?”

“No, just the first son of a big family. And the only fuck that’s offering to help you, so I’d think you’d be a little more grateful.”

Nigel stared at him for a long time, as if trying to figure out if he was being played. “What do I care? It’s the turians that want the baby, not me. Just don’t punch the bitch until you hand that whelp over to the turians, you got that?”

“I think I can restrain myself until then,” Balak agreed.

“You,” Nigel said, looking at the young batarian. “Tell them to get that Verner fuck on the comm, his time’s up. He needs to walk the good doctor here through the access system.”

* * *

Balak made his way through a series of hallways and access panels. Half of his time was spent on his knees crawling through tight spaces. He shook his head. The things that he got himself into sometimes amazed him. 

When he reached the first checkpoint, marked as Nigel had indicated it would be, he flipped on his comm. “Verner?” He said. “I’m at the first checkpoint.”

C-Sec had ensured that both Balak and Verner’s comm units would work even during any blackout they would orchestrate to both foil the attempts to reach the doctor (or any doctor) and then also as they narrowed in on their capture of the turians and batarians responsible for the kidnapping and the rescuing of Verner’s girlfriend: Jenna.

[“Okay,”] Conrad’s voice came over the comm. [“But I don’t have Jenna yet.”]

“Look, Conrad,” Balak started, trying to keep his cool. “You’re in over your head here. Anything happens to Shepard and you’ll never have Jenna, understood?”

There was a long pause before Conrad came back on the line. [“Type in this code: 2539175 and then depress both the red and the blue buttons at the same time.”]

Balak did as instructed and then watched as the sealed hatch hissed open. “Got it,” he said, readying himself to crawl through. “I’m going through.”

[“Wait!”] Verner shouted. [“There’s a trip wire, near the bottom attached with a clamp. You must detach the clamp from the ground wire and remove the trip wire or you’ll be electrocuted.”]

Balak looked down and easily spotted the trip wire, although if he had not been made aware of it, he would’ve most certainly missed it. _The stupid sonofabitch wasn’t lying about the traps._ “Okay, thanks. Yeah, I got it. Anything else I should know before I go on?”

[“Not yet.”]

Balak progressed through the maze of tunnels and traps with Conrad’s help until he reached a dead end. “I must’ve made a wrong turn. I don’t see anywhere else to go.”

[“Do you see a small pipe in front of you?”]

“Yeah.”

[“Reach out directly in front of you to the right of the pipe and feel for a recessed panel. You won’t be able to see it with the naked eye.”]

Balak pressed his hand and felt around with his fingers on the wall in front of him as directed. Sure enough there was a panel. “Got it.”

[“Once I give you the codes, the panel will slide open. You will enter the cell right above the commode. Try not to step in it.”]

“The final trap, huh?” Balak asked.

[“I hadn’t thought about it that way, but yeah, I guess it is.”]

Balak punched in the codes and watched the panel pop out and away from him and tilt inside of a small, well-lit room. He could hear the moans and groans of fake labor pains coming from inside. As Balak stepped into the room, he saw Shepard sitting on the edge of small cot nearly doubled over (as much as a large pregnant woman could double over), clutching her stomach and crying out loudly in mock pain. Balak looked directly above him where Conrad had indicated that the camera would be and he quickly disabled it.

“Fuck,” Shepard groaned, leaning back and rubbing her hand across the top of her stomach. “Balak? What the fuck?” 

With the camera disabled, Balak turned to look at Shepard. “Hello, Jane. Ready for that second date?” 

“Aaaah,” she cried, clutching her stomach. “What’re you doing here?”

He had time to look her over now. She looked awful. Her face was flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. Her hair damp and clinging to her face and neck. And although her stomach had grown, she looked scrawny and weak. 

“Never mind,” she breathed out, clenching her teeth. “I don’t care how. Where’s the doctor?”

“There is no doctor. There’s just me. But, I’ve got the camera disabled. You can cut the act now.”

“Not an act,” she blurted out quickly while she doubled over in pain again. “I think the baby’s coming.” She looked up at him with sheer panic in her eyes. “Like right now.”


	39. Chapter 39

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Jane looked up at him. “Do I look like I’m kidding you?” She gritted out through gnashed teeth.

Earlier that morning it had started as an act, but had quickly morphed into reality. The stomach cramps and back pains began overtaking her at regular intervals and only a few minutes ago, her water had broken. She looked at Balak, her unlikely rescuer. He had taken a few steps back as if he had been concussed, the blood drained from his face. 

“Where’s...,” she started, breathing heavily. “Where’s everyone else?”

“I crawled through ductwork to get here. Until C-Sec gathers up all your kidnappers and finds out where this place is, I’m all you’ve got.” 

Balak was looking everywhere in the room but at her and was wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture. He looked to be trying to compose himself, trying to orient himself into the situation that he had found himself in. 

“Shepard, I…,” he started, pressing himself against the furthest wall away from her. “I don’t know about this.”

Shepard groaned and leaned back again, trying to find a comfortable position and not succeeding in the slightest. “I don’t fucking know either,” she moaned. “But I know I can’t do this alone. _Please_.” 

As the word ‘please’ came out of her mouth a labor pain hit her hard and it came out much more pitiful than she had intended it to, but it seemed to be the thing that Balak needed to snap him out of his stupor. 

He looked her directly in the eye for the first time since he realized what was happening and said, “Alright,” very definitively. He then drew in a breath, straightened himself up and began to look around the room to take stock of his situation.

“Balak?” Jane whimpered as the labor pain subsided. She curled up on her side as her muscles relaxed and she tried to even out her breathing.

Balak walked over and crouched at the cot in front of her. “What’s the sitrep, General?”

Jane smiled up at him. He wouldn’t’ve have been her first choice to go through this with, but she could think of worse options. She could be all alone or with Conrad Verner. “Contractions are steady at about five minutes apart. My water broke a few minutes before you got here.”

Balak looked down at his omnitool. “I’m setting an alarm for about four minutes. We’ll get you ready for the next contraction.”

“I think I should be sitting up,” Jane said, pushing herself back up to an upright position. “And…I’ll have to take my bottoms off.”

“Alright,” Balak replied, looking down at the cot that she sat on. The head of the cot was against the wall. “We could turn the bed, put it lengthwise against the wall and prop you up that way. I can take the sheet and cover off, tear them into strips. We’ll probably need some linen.”

“Sounds good,” Jane replied, standing up. “You move the bed and while you strip the sheets I’ll…undress.”

Balak easily rearranged the bed, stripped off the top sheet and coverlet and then placed her pillow against the wall. “I’ll just go…” He jerked his head toward the opposite wall. “Over there while you…” He pointed to the bed and then scurried off as if it were on fire.

Jane stood in front of the cot and looked over at him. His back was to her as he tore the fabric, keeping some pieces dry and folding them carefully and wetting others with water from the showerhead. There wasn’t any semblance of privacy anywhere in her little room, so she quickly shimmied her pants and underwear down her thighs, sat down and worked on getting them down her legs. The fabric was wet from her water breaking and she struggled in the rush to get it over with before Balak turned around. It was silly, she thought, considering everything that lay ahead of them. After all, him seeing her removing her pants was the least of the embarrassment that she had to look forward to.

When she was done, she scooted back onto the bed, placing the pillow at her lower back and struggling to use her blouse to cover her now naked and exposed lower half. Balak walked toward her, placing the dry pieces of folded fabric on the bed beside her and the damp pieces on the floor near her feet. It wasn’t until he produced a long piece of torn sheet and draped it over her legs that he let his eyes meet hers again.

The silence in the room engulfed their stare. She knew that the next probable thing for him to do was to _look_ at her and not just in the eyes. From the expression on his face, he realized that too and if she were any good at reading him, he would rather be in the starring role of a Blasto movie then do what he knew needed to be done next. 

The ping of his omnitool alarm broke the silence. 

Balak flipped the alarm off and then looked at her. “You feeling anything yet?”

Just at that moment the first twinges of a contraction crawled across her belly. “Uh,” she said, twisting her upper body a bit from the pain. “Yeah, maybe. Just starting.”

He crouched down in front her. She had her knees together and her feet on the floor. Later, she surmised that she would probably prop her feet up, but for now she pressed her legs together nervously and bit her lip through the increasing pressure of the contraction while balling her fists into the sheets and shutting her eyes through the excruciating pain.

A warm hand covering one of her own made her open her eyes. Balak was looking intently at her. “Breathe,” he whispered, squeezing her hand with his own and placing his other hand on her knee.

Jane released the breath she was holding. In many tall tales and cinematic productions, she had often wondered why everyone was constantly telling women in labor to breathe. It was a real and honest thing, she now found, for a woman in dire agony to forget entirely to let the air out of her lungs. She fumbled to grasp the hand that had touched her and squeezing Balak’s large hand in hers, locking on his gaze for strength and grounding, she powered through the brunt of the contraction with shallow breaths and the reassurance of his company.

It had been a long time since anyone had touched her and the emotional turmoil of the moment and what lay ahead of her hit her all at once. Balak, someone she hardly knew on a true and personal level, was going to deliver her baby. And his touch and presence at this exact moment was as sweet and exquisite as any she had ever felt. She cried out and shut her eyes again as the pain increased immensely. 

“I’m gonna look under the sheet.” 

She heard his whispered words and as the hand on her knee moved the sheet aside, she slowly opened her legs. He said nothing and after only a quick moment, she felt the sheet being placed back over her knees.

“You’re dilated,” he said to her and she opened her eyes to look him. The contraction was subsiding now and she continued to breathe heavily, easing the grip on his hand but not letting go. “I can’t see the head, but I think we should try pushing on the next contraction. If you’re ready?”

She swallowed and nodded her head and then her bottom lip began to quiver as she got overrun by an onslaught of emotions. Taking both of her hands, she covered her face and cried at the entirety of the situation before her. She wanted her husbands to be there with her. She wanted _not_ to be kidnapped. She wanted a real doctor. She wanted to be in a hospital! 

The bed dipped next to her and strong arms pulled her into an embrace. She didn’t fight him, she let him hold her tightly as she cried against his chest. He rubbed her back and soothed her and as the contraction wholly subsided, she allowed him to keep her there in his arms feeling warm and safe, and not all alone.

Once again, the ping of the omnitool broke the silence. Jane sniffed and pulled away from Balak. She had nearly fallen asleep in his arms. She realized that she was already physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted and they had barely just begun. She feared she would not have the strength to get through it.

“Are you ready?” Balak asked.

He looked at her with respect, confidence and admiration. She nodded her head at him, drawing strength from the fact that he seemed to think her perfectly capable of carrying on. 

He scooted off of the cot and crouched on the floor between her legs. Gently nudging her knees apart and shifting the blanket to the side, he asked, “Contraction?”

“Starting in earnest,” she replied, clenching her teeth and missing the feel of Balak’s hand on hers as she fisted at the sheets. She was reminding herself to breath but her breaths were erratic and she felt as if she were hyperventilating. The entire situation was just too surreal. _Balak is in between my fucking legs and looking up my hoo-hah_ , was all that she could think about as she suffered through a fit of delirium.

“Jane,” Balak said with a forceful tone. “Look at me.”

She fixed her eyes on him, her two on the steadiness of his four. 

“I need you to breathe,” he said calmly. “In and out.”

She obeyed him, her eyes locked on his. 

“Big breath in,” he directed, taking a large breath in himself to demonstrate for her.

She mimicked him, drawing in a long, deep breath.

“Now, big breath out and push,” he told her.

Jane let out her breath and pushed with everything she had, closing her eyes as she did so. Her muscles trembled and her biotics flared sporadically adding to the pain of the contraction. When she opened her eyes, Balak was looking between her legs.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

“I see the head,” he said excitedly. “Try to control the biotics.”

“I am.”

“Keep pushing.”

“I am!”

“It’s crowning.”

“I can’t,” Shepard cried, easing back onto her pillow, shutting her eyes and drawing in a deep breath.

The muscles in her legs were trembling and Balak began to rub them as he said, “You did good. That was good. We’re almost there.”

“I’m thirsty,” Shepard moaned. Her mouth was so dry she could hardly swallow.

“Hold tight.”

When she opened her eyes, Balak was at the shower with his back to her. As he walked back towards her, she couldn’t quite make out what he had done. Sitting down next to her on the bed, he brought up a piece of fabric, holding water in it like a balloon. He held the dripping fabric to her lips and she sucked greedily. After two more trips doing the same she felt better and told him so.

He draped the fabric over the showerhead and returned to her. Taking another piece of damp cloth, he began to dab it on her forehead, wiping the wet strands of hair away from her face. She watched him as his eyes were intent on her. He continued to dab the cool cloth across her cheeks and down her neck. He hesitated when he reached her chest. 

She was hot and the touch of the cool cloth on her chest was an inviting concept. Wordlessly, she dropped her head back against the wall, granting him access as she used her hands to move her blouse out of the way and bare as much skin to him as possible. He touched her gently and remained in very neutral and respectable territory. She wondered at the fact that he was breathing as heavy as she was. 

As the overwhelming heat was drawn from her, she let out a relieved breath. “Thank you,” she said, looking at him while he put the damp cloth away.

He looked her in the eyes, his gaze serious. “You are a remarkable woman, Jane Shepard.”

She shook her head and gave him a tired smile. “What I’m doing isn’t anything remarkable.”

“I’m not talking about this.”

Before she could ask him what he was talking about, his omnitool pinged.

“Ready?” He asked, moving to her feet again and gathering up the pieces of cloth that he had prepared.

“Do you think we’re close? Do you know what to do?” Jane asked nervously, sitting up and trying to see what Balak was doing.

“I need you to relax,” he told her, rising up on his knees and pushing her back against the wall with his hand gently on her shoulder. “I know what I’m doing. You have to trust me on this.”

She took in a deep breath and breathed out. “You delivered a baby before?” She asked.

“Sort of.” She felt him casually grab one ankle and place her foot on the edge of the mattress so her knee was bent.

“What’s sort of mean? You only watched? It wasn’t human?”

“Yes.” He did the same with the other leg.

“Yes to which?” She asked, gritting her teeth as the contractions started.

“Both. Only watched and not human. Breathe in.”

“What was it?” She asked before pulling a deep breath deep into her lungs.

“Varren. Breathe out and push.”

_Varren!_ The word echoed through her mind while she exhaled the deep breath and bared down with the giant push. “A _varren?_ ” She growled at him through clenched teeth.

Balak wasn’t paying attention to her. His eyes were fixated at whatever horror show was going on between her legs. “I see the head again. Keep up the pressure.”

“You could’ve lied to me,” she chastised him as she fought to keep up the pressure.

“I don’t lie,” he said simply. “Just a little bit more.”

“I can’t.” She could feel her energy slipping. There was nothing left in her reserves.

“You can and you will,” he spoke sternly to her. “Push, Jane. You can do this.”

She dug deep, her biotics flared and faltered. She cried out in pain and in exhaustion. “I can’t!”

“The head is out,” Balak exclaimed. “Keep pushing, just need to get the shoulders. A little more. Push for me, Jane, please.”

It was odd the way he asked for her to push for _him_ , but it worked. She wanted to push for him, to be strong for him. For surely, he didn’t want to be here delivering her baby, yet here he was giving his all, the least she could do was give the same.

She grunted, gritted her teeth and bared down with all that she had left within her. 

“That’s it!”

A great swell of relief came with his words and she fell back against the wall and shut her eyes briefly. She could feel Balak moving around and the wail of an infant opened her eyes and brought her back to life again. 

“Is she alright?” She asked, straining to see over her stomach.

“She’s beautiful,” Balak said, his voice choked. He stood, still wiping the baby’s face and chest as the tiny infant flailed and cried in his arms. “A little loud and pushy,” he added. “Reminds me a lot of you.”

It was on the tip of Jane’s tongue to ask if that included the ‘beautiful’ part, but flirting with the batarian that just pulled a human being out of her body _and_ the fact that she already had four husbands, made her think twice about it. 

Her eyes fixated on the picture before her. Her child, alive and well in the arms of Balak. It was a touching scene, something she would remember forever. Balak being a part of it couldn’t be taken away. He had done this with her, gotten her through it and now he held her baby in his arms. It was fantastically endearing, and her heart swelled. 

“Can you hold her while I cut the cord?” He asked when he done cleaning her.

Jane nodded her head. Her arms were shaking and felt like jelly, but she would be damned if she couldn’t hold her own child. Balak seemed aware of her predicament because after he handed the baby to her, he took the pillow from behind her and propped it under her arms for support.

He moved her feet back down to the floor and she was aware again of him moving busily between her legs, but all her attention was on the tiny human looking up at her. The baby had quieted once she had been placed in her mother’s arms and Jane whispered to her about the daddies that she had waiting to meet her and hugged her tightly.

“I’m cutting the cord,” Balak announced. 

Shepard couldn’t feel anything but he told her once he was finished.

“There’ll be afterbirth,” he said, standing up and wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.

She nodded. “Yes, in a little bit.” The baby began to make soft mewling sounds, moving her head back and forth before beginning to cry.

“Is she cold?” Balak asked while immediately unbuttoning and removing his jacket. Looking at the jacket and then at the baby, he said. “This material is rough. Here.” Tossing the jacket on the corner of the bed, he removed his undershirt. “This shirt’s softer.”

Balak came to sit next to her, his bare chest pressing against her arm as he wrapped the baby in his undershirt.

“I think she’s hungry,” Jane guessed, as the baby’s mouth opened and closed and she sucked on her tiny fists fitfully. 

“She’s rooting,” Balak confirmed. “And feeding her will help with the afterbirth.”

Jane was trying to figure out how she was going to hold the baby and unbutton her blouse and move her bra out of the way when Balak offered to take the girl.

He scooped her up and held the baby close to his bare chest, settling her down a bit. While Jane adjusted herself and her clothing, Balak walked around the room bouncing lightly on his feet and whispering something to the baby that Jane couldn’t quite make out.

“I’m ready,” she called to him.

He handed the baby to her and then turned to give her privacy. Her arms were still shaky and the baby immediately started crying, tossing her head back and forth and making it impossible for Jane to get her to pay any attention to her nipple. She was starting to panic when Balak sat down next to her.

“It’s her instinct to suckle,” he said as he placed the tip of his little finger near the corner of the baby’s mouth. She immediately turned and latched onto him. “You need to tease the corner of her mouth and present the…”

Jane raised her eyebrows to him. “Nipple?” She supplied with a smirk.

Balak swallowed and pulled his finger away. “Yes,” he answered, clearing his throat.

She could swear that he was blushing. “After everything we just did and a little nipple makes you blush? You never cease to amaze me, Balak.” She teased him as she turned her daughter’s face toward her breast and did as Balak had instructed her. 

“Ka’hairal.”

Her eyes were on her daughter, who had just latched on successfully. She looked up at Balak. His face held an expression that stopped her heart. 

“That’s my given name,” he explained to her. “As you say, after everything we just went through, I…I thought you might want to know it.”

She eyed him up and down, seeing him after everything in an entirely different light. “Ka’hairal,” she repeated slowly with a soft smile.

All four of his eyes closed heavily for a brief moment as if he were letting the sound of his name tumbling from her lips wash over him in soft, warm waves. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with an intense and earnest emotion that he didn’t even seem to be trying to mask.

Jane swallowed, feeling something pass between them that she wasn’t quite ready to try and name. Then, a series of cramps crawled across her stomach. The suckling of the baby at her breast seemed to be inciting her muscles to clench. “The afterbirth,” she whispered. “I think…”

“I’ll get it,” he said, immediately grabbing some sheets and resuming his position between her legs. 

She groaned at the pain and he reached a hand up and massaged her stomach. It helped. 

“You should scoot down.”

She did, and soon after it felt as if a water balloon inside of her had collapsed, sending a rush of warmth down her legs and lightly splashing onto the floor. _Ka’hairal’s_ (she would have to get used to calling him that), Ka’hairal’s face was unmoving as he concentrated on the task at hand, seeming to have caught most of the deluge with one of the pieces of sheet.

“Okay, that’s it. But...uh,” he hesitated, looking up to her. “There’s lots of blood, should I…?”

Jane nodded her head to him and then looked back at her baby, rubbing her finger along her soft, tiny cheek while she felt gentle hands wiping lightly at the inside of her thighs. As he had done at her chest, he remained at a respectably distance from between her legs and when he was done he drew her knees together and covered her with his jacket.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He nodded.

“She’s asleep,” Jane said, looking at her daughter.

“You’re shaking.” He observed before sidling up next to her on the cot and drawing her into his arms again. 

Her muscles were shaking uncontrollably and his bare chest felt warm as she nuzzled against him, feeling exhausted and spent. She turned her head to him, pressing her nose against his neck. He smelled good, like cinnamon and a soft, forest floor when it’s wet with dew in the morning. “What does your name mean?”

He gently placed his hand under the baby, supporting her. “Ka, stands for army and hairal, for ruler.”

She enjoyed the way his chest rumbled as he spoke. “Army ruler?” She asked.

He chuckled. “My mother held high hopes for me.”

Jane looked down to the sleeping infant in her arms. “Don’t they all?” She said absently and in the silence that followed she asked, “What was her name?”

“My mother?”

“Yes.”

“Saleya.”

Jane’s eyes drooped with drowsiness. “And what does that mean?” She asked around a yawn.

Balak rubbed his thumb along her ribcage where it rested against her under the baby. “It means peace and tranquility.”

She snuggled up closer to his heat and warmth. “That sounds nice,” she said dreamily. She felt his hands holding onto the baby for her and in the safety of his embrace she shut her eyes and slowly succumbed to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Finding the room had been one thing, following Conrad Verner’s intricate instructions on how to open it had been quite another. As the edges of the cubed structure began to move apart, Hackett had to fight between the other husbands to be the first to step into the room. It was a civil and friendly competition, but a competition just the same.

And he had won.

The first thing that his eyes fell upon was Balak staring back at him with an odd expression on his face. Then, like falling out of FTL into an asteroid field, several disconcerting things began to hit the stunned Admiral all at once: Jane, partly undressed; a tiny, pink infant cradled against her chest; Balak’s arms encircling them both. 

A rush of blood began to rise up his chest, his throat and to his forehead, painting his face with heat. And the sonofabitch batarian had the nerve to flash a knowing smirk at him.

“What’s going on?” Adrien asked, pushing gently on Hackett’s shoulder. “Steven? Move out of the way.”

The reality of the situation pushed him into motion. Jane had delivered the baby. “Get Chakwas front and center,” he barked, stepping fully into the room and just making out the medley of noises coming from the other husbands as they slowly began to comprehend what he had been seeing.

“They’re both fine,” Balak said calmly as Hackett came to stand in front of them. 

The Admiral didn’t miss the protective curl of the batarian’s arm as he hugged Jane and the infant closer to him. His gaze took in more of the situation. Noticing what must be the batarian’s shirt wrapped around his child, his jacket covering Shepard’s legs. His wife snuggled against his bare chest. “You did this?” Hackett asked.

“I’d say she did, would be more like it,” he replied coolly, looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms.

“By the spirits,” Sparatus breathed.

“Is the child…?” Victus questioned.

“Alive and well,” Balak replied proudly, looking back up at the four men standing before him.

“Scoot, scoot,” came the voice of Dr. Chakwas. “Out my way, all of you. They’ll be time for interrogations and reunions later. I need to get some vitals on them both.”

Reluctantly, the four husbands relinquished a small patch of territory surrounding their wife and daughter. Each looked at the other in turn, exchanging unvoiced opinions of what they had just witnessed.

“Get that gurney in here,” Chakwas ordered. “Balak? How are you fairing? It can’t be easy holding both of them up.”

“Don’t waste your time and concern on me,” he replied calmly. “I will not drop them.”

“I can see that,” Karin mused. “Where’s that nurse and the incubator?” She called back.

“Right here, ma’am,” a young man dressed all in white pushed through the crowd of husbands wheeling a small, clear case attached to several monitors and dispensers in front of him.

“I’m going to take the baby,” Karin addressed Balak calmly. 

“Why isn’t Jane awake? Or the child crying? Do newborn humans cry? Are they alright?” Garrus questioned so quickly that no one could answer.

“Jane is alive and unconscious. Probably for the best at the moment, since she’s suffering from malnutrition and exhaustion and if she were awake I would no doubt be fighting with her to relax and stay still,” Karin offered. “As for crying,” she said as she began to lift the baby up and away from its mother and as if on cue, the tiny infant sputtered, flailing its arms and legs before letting out a piercing wail in protestation. “I think you might live to regret asking that particular question.”

Hackett’s eyes were on his child, taking in for the first time the sight of the tiny human being that he and Jane had created. Nothing in the universe had been as beautiful and dear to him as that three or four pounds of pink, wrinkly skin and shrill crying. He saw a tuft of red hair on the top of her head and counted ten fingers and ten toes. Her color was deep and healthy and by the sound of her angry cries, it seemed her lungs were well-developed. She was a miracle.

The other husbands were murmuring much the same sentiments as he had been thinking when a movement at the corner of Hackett’s eye called his attention back to his wife. The Admiral turned to look at her just in time to catch Balak gently pulling the fabric of Jane’s blouse over her breast, having been exposed when the baby had been lifted from where she had been laying on her chest.

As Karin loaded the baby into the incubator, once again Hackett and Balak’s eyes met from across the room. The batarian dipped his head in a bow of respect and, after only hesitating for a quick moment, Steven returned the gesture in kind. 

“Shall I get her to the hospital?” The nurse asked.

“No,” Karin replied, flipping some switches and reading a few numbers on the contraption that now held the tiny infant. “This child doesn’t leave my line of sight, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Husbands?” Dr. Chakwas said, addressing the four men standing in the room. “I’ll need you to lift the General onto the gurney, is that understood?”

“We shall do exactly as you direct,” Sparatus answered for them.

The gurney was wheeled as close to the cot as possible and under Karin’s direction to support Jane’s head and bottom and beware of the IV still attached to her arm, the four men extricated her from Balak’s embrace and placed her gently onto the padded gurney.

“Well done, gentleman,” Karin commended them. “Now, let me get this IV out of her arm and we’ll be out of here in a jiffy. Balak, you doing okay?”

Hackett looked over to the batarian. He was rubbing his arms and seemed to come to his feet unsteadily. Out of pure instinct, Hackett reached for him and offered a steady hand. 

“I’m fine,” the batarian answered gruffly, waving the offer of assistance away. “Leg’s asleep, that’s all.”

“Alright, here we go,” Chakwas was saying as they all watched her remove the tape and pull the long needle out of Shepard’s arm. As soon as the tip of the needle had exited the skin, Karin applied pressure to the tiny hole that had been left and bent Jane’s arm at the elbow. 

Jane’s hand fumbled blindly as she grabbed hold of Dr. Chakwas and her eyes fluttered open lazily. “The baby?” She asked.

“Is perfectly beautiful and healthy, my dear. You did wonderfully, as always,” Karin said, lowering her head to Jane’s and pushing the damp hair away from her face.

“Balak?” She asked.

“He’s right here. Made it through fairly unscathed, I think. There are a few of your husbands here, too, very anxious to see you alive and well.”

“Oh,” Jane gasped breathlessly as the four men came to step forward and surround the medical gurney. “You’re here.”

“Yes, my dear,” Sparatus whispered, taking her hand in his. “We are all whole again now that we are together.”

Garrus let out a sympathetic purr while Victus chirped in agreement. 

Hackett cleared his throat of emotion before trying his voice to say, “It’s good to see you, Jane.” And as he rested his hand on her thigh, he added, “Our baby is beautiful.”

Tears flowed silently from Shepard’s eyes as she accepted the love and comfort of her four husbands. 

“Alright, alright,” Chakwas interrupted them. “As I said, happy reunions can wait until we get everyone out of this place.”

The husbands filed in line around the incubator and gurney as they were wheeled toward the exit.

“Ka’hairal?” Shepard called out, craning her neck to look behind her.

“Right here,” Balak answered her, pushing his way forward until their eyes could meet.

“Don’t go anywhere, okay?” She told him.

His eyes left her for a brief moment, scanning over the expressions on the faces of the four husbands looking back at him, before he caught her gaze again and answered, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	42. Chapter 42

A not-so-gentle hum of conversation woke her. Shepard’s body stiffened as she opened her eyes. The harsh white walls of her prison were what she expected. Not the soft warmth of her own bedroom.

Memories flooded into her.

Her daughter was safe, she was home, and her husbands were arguing downstairs.

The last week had been spent sleeping when she wasn’t nursing or having nutrient paste shoved into her face as often as possible. The paste settled on her stomach a lot better than the protein bars. Her body had to readjust to a steady supply of physical nutrients.

“Glyph?” She called quietly. 

“Yes, General?”

“Tell my husbands that I’m sick and tired of waking up alone and so help me if someone isn’t up here in thirty seconds I’m calling off this damn quint!”

Over a month in captivity and she was still waking up alone. They had to know how unsettling it was to her.

“Ms. Shepard?” A small rough voiced asked from the door causing the anger to leave her body as quickly as it came. 

“Klive,” she answered with a smile.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

The young drell, her vent friend, entered the room swiftly before he climbed onto the bed and threw his arm over her shoulder in a lazy hug. 

“Have I thanked you for saving our lives?”

“Yes,” the quiet reply came.

Shepard hummed as she rested her cheek against the boy’s head. 

“Jane?” Garrus said as he entered the bedroom. “Do you need something?”

She smiled as the drell planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek before scrambling out of the room. “Just the husband I need to talk to.” Before she could address the nervous flutter of her husband’s mandibles, the infant in the bassinet began to complain. “Hand her to me before her little temper tantrum manifests into battle cries.”

“I should get Hackett for this,” Garrus told her, his eyes wide in panic.

“Garrus, she’s your daughter, too.”

“But I’m hard angles and she’s soft!” Her husband flinched when their daughter let out a wail. “Okay!”

As soon as Shepard had the baby nursing, she patted the bed next to her. “We should talk.” 

“About?”

“How I handled you the day I was kidnapped,” Shepard said gently as she took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry, Garrus. It was not fair for me to treat you in such a manner.”

“It’s my fault,” Garrus told her, his subvocals warbling. “I should’ve pushed.”

“No. None of this was your fault.”

“Shepard..”

“No, Garrus. It was my fault and mine alone. Look at me,” she told him. When his eyes met her she had to swallow down the pain. “I will never put you in a situation like that again. I will never go anywhere without security again.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her. She sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers while carefully avoiding jostling the hungry infant. “Before I forget, Wrex sent me a message.”

Shepard waited patiently while Garrus loaded the message on his omnitool.

_[Turian, if I hadn’t been dealing with my own mates pregnancy, I’d have come to kick all of your asses. As it is, you’re damn lucky my sister and niece are okay. The next time my sister gets herself knocked up, you’ll bring her to Tuchanka for the duration of her pregnancy. I’ll not risk this happening again. Do you have any idea what it took to keep her son from ripping our planet apart? My people know how to protect our vulnerable women._

_On a different note, because I’m sure you understand the unsaid (and said) threats. Bakara gave birth two weeks ago. Shepard now has four more children to teach. Bakara will send holos once things settle down. Keep my sister safe. -Wrex]_

Shepard snorted but agreed Tuchanka would probably be the safest place for her should she get pregnant again. After telling Garrus to reply for her, and to send a message off to Grunt, she sat back into the pillows comfortably to allow her daughter to nurse without the extra movement.

Garrus shed the rest of his armor and sat in the bed next to her. Shepard showed him how to touch their daughter safely, his mandibles spread in delight when the infant gripped as much of his finger as she could. Five tiny human fingers wrapped possessively around one smooth and blunted talon.

* * *

“No.”

“No?” Victus repeated dumbly. That certainly hadn’t been the answer he’d been expecting to hear after all he’d seen in that cell a week ago. 

Having seen Jane tell him to stay with them had spurred the men into talks as soon as Jane was resting comfortably and their new daughter had been carefully examined. Entering a Sestet seemed the best solution. And while Victus had personally not heard of a marriage of six outside of old textbooks, they had all agreed it seemed to be the best solution.

All except Balak, it seemed.

“No,” he repeated.

“Do you not care for our wife?” Hackett asked as he took a seat at the dining table, datapads still scattered all over the place from their search.

“I do.”

“Then it should be an easy answer,” Victus said. 

Balak said nothing as he stood and tugged at his clean jacket. “ _Jane_ knows how to reach me.”

And with that, he was gone. 

The men sighed, exhaustion and aggravation leaving their mouths before the door to the apartment had even closed.

“Now what?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t know,” Hackett answered. “It’s only been a week since we got them home. Let’s just be patient.”

“Has Jane chosen a name for our daughter yet?” Sparatus asked as he began to straighten the datapads littered all over the table.

“No,” Hackett told them. “She’s spent her time eating and sleeping when she isn’t feeding the baby. I imagine she will soon enough now that she is awake for longer lengths of time.”

“The child’s last name will be on record as Hackett, correct?” Garrus asked as he entered the room. 

“Yes,” Karin said, joining the conversation. “I’ve already filed her birth, her first name blank until the General says otherwise.”

“How are they?” Victus asked.

“Shepard is quickly regaining her energy now that she is getting better nutrition. She is healing at a fast rate as well,” Karin told the husbands as she skimmed through the notes on her omnitool. “The baby seems to take after her mother. I was concerned about the low birth weight, but she is growing steadily.” The doctor scrolled up then back down on her file. “The baby was four pounds, six ounces at birth. She is now nearing the six pound mark.”

“Is that good?”

“It’s excellent!” Karin said with a bright smile. “Infants tend to lose weight right after birth before they begin to gain. But your daughter didn’t lose an ounce. That tells me that while the nutrients Shepard was receiving via IV weren’t enough for her, they were more than enough for your daughters supply of breast milk.”

The doctor saw herself out as the men sat quietly at the table. There was much to think on: a new baby in their lives; Jane’s recovery; and how the impact of her incarceration might begin to manifest itself as she regained her strength - including whatever feelings the experience she had shared with Balak might have produced. 

As a blur of green scales and headcrests ran across the room, causing a statue to rock unsteadily on its base before it settled back down without tipping, all four men added one more thing to the list of things to contemplate: the fate of the two orphans that had helped save their mate and daughter’s life.


	43. Chapter 43

_Ka’hairal,_

_I haven’t heard from you in weeks. I can’t help but be somewhat concerned. Perhaps it's motherhood that makes me worry more. I’m not sure. I had wanted you to be here when I announced the name of my daughter to her fathers, but I was told you declined._

_I had hoped that after all we had been through in that horrible, tiny room that you would visit. It’s been a month since you delivered my daughter. Nothing I can tell you will sound adequate in my thanks and appreciation. But I do appreciate you for all you’ve given me._

_Instead, here is a holo of my daughter: Attachment Saleya Hackett, named after her personal hero’s proud mother._

_-Jane_

* * *

With a sigh, Shepard stood and stretched. Her body was mostly recovered from the pregnancy and in a couple more weeks she would be allowed to return to a workout schedule. While she enjoyed her husbands lingering glances, she was missing her more sculpted body. 

The soft croons behind her made her smile. Druna was currently occupying their daughter. Watching all of them over the last month as they bonded had been nothing short of beautiful. The turians had been fearful, but they caught on quickly. Shepard had even found little Leya curled up next to Garrus’ neck, snuggled comfortably in his carapace as she slept.

But the sweet memories they were making were missing a very important person in her daughter’s life: Ka’hairal Balak.

They had told her that ‘Balak’ refused to join their family. It had been...hurtful. Surprisingly. Especially after their bonding during Leya’s delivery. But what could she do? Mope? The men had told her not to worry about it simply because she couldn’t stay awake much. They’d approached Ka’hairal themselves. 

But now...she was moping.

Moping wasn’t something she did. At least not intentionally. But the way her supportive husbands hugged her told her that maybe she wasn’t hiding the sting as well as she thought. 

Then there was her husbands. They lingered near her, afraid to leave her side. She couldn’t blame them, nor was she ready for them to return to their jobs. While the last month had flown by, the month in isolation continued to make her tense every time she awakened. 

Shepard prided herself on adaptability. But this time wasn’t as easy as it had been before. A toilet flush made her jerk...a fucking toilet! All because of the urinal in that tiny room. It was frustrating to her. She knew she was home. She _knew_ she was no longer in danger. So why did her brain refuse to catch up?

It was likely because of a new bit of information her husbands reluctantly told her about her kidnapping. Hannah Smith, formerly Shepard, had been the person to approach Conrad after the turians secured a meeting. And since it was her mother, Conrad had believed the lies Hannah had told him. It was difficult to be angry at Conrad, especially when he thought he was protecting Shepard. The poor man had been nearly inconsolable after Shepard spoke to him.

The voice that had spoken to her in that room had been her mother. Why hadn’t she seen that? Betrayed by her own mother. How easy had it been ordering her around through a live stream? Did her mother sit at her desk sipping tea while she watched Shepard suffer?

_”I only wanted to protect you, Jane!” Her mother screamed from the cell. “To keep you from raising my grandchild with those turian bastards. I can’t believe you’d let my grandchild call them ‘dad’.”_

_“My husbands wanted to kill you. To make you suffer like I did,” Shepard said evenly. “The turians planned to kill my daughter. The batarians planned to torture me before letting me die slowly.”_

_“I…,” her mother actually looked contrite. “I never knew about any of that. I would never have let them harm you or my grandchild.”_

_“My child is not your grandchild. My husbands will make sure you never get close enough to so much as glance in her direction. Goodbye, Hannah.”_

Shaking the memory away, Shepard exhaled. It didn’t matter anymore. Hannah was in custody. Roger’s, Jane’s late father, things had been brought to Shepard. Including the chair that her husbands refused to sit in. Thanks to Kasumi, Kaidan, Vega, Viktor, and Cortez, she had everything that her father had owned that had been in Hannah’s possession. 

And Kaidan was now the new Captain of the Orizaba. His first order of business had been letting his crew know that since he was a Spectre, they could all wear their Team Shepard on duty without punishment. It had lifted her soul.

With a sigh she sipped her coffee. _Decaf, gross._ A set of warm arms surrounded her from behind. 

“Jane,” he whispered before planting a gentle kiss on her neck.

“Steven,” she replied as she laced her fingers with his.

“How do you feel about a beach vacation?”

Shepard turned in his arms, a smile on her lips as she took her handsome husband in. “When?”

“A month or so, whenever you want,” he told her quietly.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what a vacation is,” she told him.

Hackett smirked. “I was thinking since the Alliance owns Iera, that we’d enjoy a break away from everything for a week or two.”

“Iera,” Shepard repeated, trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar.

“The planet Horizon is on,” Hackett told her. “Now being made into a new Alliance base of operations for special forces.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t tell me what people do on vacation.”

Hackett sharply turned his head toward a laughing Sparatus before turning his amused eyes back to her. “Sleep, eat, make love…”

“Mmm,” she replied. “Those sound lovely.”

“Quiet sniping competitions,” he added with a smirk.

“Steven Hackett! Why didn’t you just say that to begin with? I’m totally in!” Shepard said excitedly. 

“Excellent,” Sparatus said as he joined the pair in the kitchen. “Your devilishly handsome husbands will begin preparations.” Shepard couldn’t stop the laughter when Druna squawked. “Spirits! She’s got a strong grip. Can I have my mandible back now?”


	44. Chapter 44

The last few days, her husbands had been having hushed conversation when they thought she wasn’t paying attention. They would never learn it seemed.

“Alright, out with it. What’s going on?” Shepard said as she descended the stairs, Leya now down for a nap.

“What makes you think anything is going on?” Hackett asked, his Admiral mask firmly in place.

“Your faces, now speak,” she replied dryly.

“She always knows!” Garrus muttered. 

“We were discussing an outing tomorrow,” Druna said diplomatically.

“For?” Shepard asked.

“To see how the orphanage is fairing since they received the reward money,” Victus told her as he sat on the couch near the bar.

“And to see about adopting Klive and Gravin,” Hackett finished. “If that’s okay with you?”

“And all the hushed secret meetings?” Shepard asked, her voice steely. The men looked everywhere else around the suddenly interesting apartment. “Four against one doesn’t mean I can’t kick your asses.”

“Security,” Garrus said finally. 

Ah, that made sense. “So all these hushed conversations _behind my back_ where about making sure Leya and I were protected?” Her husbands nodded guiltily. “Why not just talk to me? I know I’m struggling after being kidnapped but that doesn’t mean I’d say no to security.”

“We didn’t want to add more to your shoulders,” Steven told her. “We love you.”

Something stirred inside of Jane, she hesitated to label it as jealousy although it felt something like it. She was over the moon with the way that her husbands had come together during her captivity. If there was one good thing (besides Leya) to come out that ordeal, it was that. But she couldn’t help but feeling a little bit on odd footing now with the group of them. And it certainly didn’t help when they whispered behind her back or made decisions without her.

“I love you, too,” she said. “But you have to communicate with me, it makes me feel less important when you all don’t include me.”

“That’s fair,” Druna said as he rose from the barstool. “We’re all just a little...tense.”

“I know,” Shepard whispered when Druna entered her space. She was feeling the tension too. 

Before she could come up with a plan to take care of her husbands, the door buzzed. Shepard stood shocked as all of her husbands gave her their own silent farewells, Hackett being the last.

“Our relief has arrived. We’ll be in Druna’s office going over security for a while.”

“Relief?” Shepard asked dumbly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll bring dinner,” Hackett told her with a small smile before giving her a chaste kiss, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. 

_What the hell were these men planning?_ Shepard asked herself before inhaling sharply, suddenly recognizing a scent of cinnamon and the forest floor filling the air.

“Jane.”

“Ka’hairal,” she whispered emotionally. Six weeks! She had missed the bastard. _Wait…_ “ _You’re_ their relief?”

“Someone has to keep you out of trouble, Shepard,” the batarian deadpanned as he halted in front of her. “Now, can I please see Saleya? I imagine she’s grown a bit since I’ve seen her.”

All Shepard could do was nod as she beckoned him to follow her while trying to hide the tears that came to her eyes. Ka’hairal still looked the same. His scent unchanged since he’d held her after Leya had been born. All those _hushed meetings_ were starting to make more sense. Her husbands had been working on her potential new husband. As if four wasn’t enough.

The walk was somewhat slow to the second floor as the man behind her took in the holos on her walls. Family holos. 

With a silent sigh, she decided she wouldn’t mention that he could have been in them. When she looked back to him, his face was unreadable. 

The pair crept quietly into the upstairs spare room where they’d set up the new nursery not a few days before. Little Miss Leya had grown too big for her bassinet. Shepard stood back while Ka’hairal leaned over the crib and stared down at the red-headed baby snoozing away, a small toothy smile teasing at the corners of his lips.

Once he’d fulfilled his curiosity, he gently gripped her hand and led her out of the room. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered as Shepard led him back towards the stairs closer to her room. “Like you.”

Shepard turned, almost as quickly as she used to, and looked up at the man. “Why did you decline to join our family?” She asked him, her voice thick with emotion.

“I already told your Admiral that everything I did would be for _you_ and you alone. And you did not ask me, therefore I wasn’t even sure if it was your choice,” he told her quietly. “Or if you even felt what I had that day.”

“I’ve missed you,” she admitted, a tear sliding free as she fought for control over herself. “I wrote to you,” she said, the words garbled over a sob.

The hardened soldier before her disappeared as the softer version took his place and gently pulled her to him. “I’ve missed you, too, Jane,” he told her and then taking her by the shoulders and holding her at arm’s length, he looked her in the eyes and said, “I have taken this offer very seriously. I have searched inside of myself and discussed it with my people. I do not consider this lightly.” He took his hand and cupped it against her cheek, stroking the soft flesh with his thumb. “If you want me to stay, you must ask me yourself. The batarian people are trying to change. I can’t take what I want anymore. I have to have permission.” She understood. Lead by example as it were. “Do you understand me, Jane? I personally _need_ your permission.”

“Marry me, please?” she asked him without hesitation. “Stay and join this family?”

“What does marrying you require? Batarians have a ceremony that lasts for hours,” he told her with a grumble as he slowly walked her backwards, pressing her against the wall until his body covered hers. “I don’t like standing in formal wear for hours, Jane.”

Her laughter was soft as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him even closer. “You just have to take me to bed and consummate our union.”

“Hmm,” he hummed as his hands gripped her hips. “I was hoping our second official date would involve more than a handshake.” 

“I’m pretty sure we’re skipping the date altogether and getting right to the honeymoon,” she told him as she pulled him backwards into the bedroom. “That is, if you accept?”

“I accept,” he answered.

“I don’t share…”

Ka’hairal laughed, sending goosebumps up her arms as his mouth ever so slowly came to hers. “So I’ve heard. I accept all the conditions.”


	45. Chapter 45

This first thing Balak noticed when his mouth met hers was how soft they were. Batarians weren’t as soft as humans, or as stiff as drell, but surely she would notice the difference. Maybe she didn’t like the differences, he thought as she pulled back to look at him.

“You’re thinking too loud, Ka’hairal,” she whispered before pulling her shirt over her head. 

“I’m not the same as your Admiral,” he told her as he watched her bare herself before him. Gone was the large, swollen midsection. But her flared hips had yet to return to their former size, if they ever would.

“None of my husbands are the same,” she answered as she stood naked before him. “That’s what makes them so special.”

Still, he could not control the nerves he felt as the situation unfolded. _Situation_ , he chided himself. This was not a _thing_ to be dealt with. This was a woman he cared for. A completely naked woman that was looking at him like she’d just told a joke and she was waiting for him to understand it. 

“I’ve already seen half of you,” she purred, stepping into his personal space and running her hands up his chest until they were wound around his neck. “Which I found rather enticing. So, instead of worrying whether or not your stripes are an attractive color, why don’t you strip and take me to bed?”

If anyone ever knew he had to be told to strip for sex, they’d laugh at him. But as far as he could tell, the husbands kept private moments to themselves. Even the shared time they had with her. 

Quickly removing and tossing his clothing to the side, his mouth was on hers again, his body pressed intimately against hers. Her pleased sigh pulled a shudder from him as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. The second her tongue touched his, he was lost. 

Their moans mingled together as Jane desperately tried to pull his hips against her. He growled when she tried to reach between their bodies to grasp him. “Not yet,” he said huskily. 

“Damn it,” she whined as he pressed his thigh against her, her gasp telling him that she enjoyed it even with the complaints. Human females were not so different from batarian, especially where pleasure was concerned.

Confidence renewed, he searched her pale neck for places that made her shiver underneath him as his smooth, pointed teeth bit lightly and his hands and fingers mapped the dips and curves of her body, his mind memorizing each gasp and moan that his touch elicited.

His own breath caught in his throat as her hips rolled, pressing her tighter against his thigh as her hands touched and gripped as much as she could reach. His four eyes devoured the territory of flesh trembling beneath him, every scar and freckle, every dip and curve. Her skin glistened in the softness of the bedroom lighting and he marveled at the wave of gooseflesh that followed the trail of his touch. Balak had wanted this to last longer, to tease and dangle her over the precipice of release until she was begging him to no longer deny her. But the way she was whimpering, he thought he might’ve miscalculated his effect on her.

Her body bowed beneath him, her back arching and stretching the taut skin of her stomach against him. Before he truly understood what he was watching, her eyes closed and her soft cries poured from her kiss-bruised lips. 

-

Shepard could feel the rumble of his growl against her ribs as she let the waves of her orgasm wash over her body. Her first orgasm in months. She clung to him, her body trembling as she rode out the aftershocks of the intense pleasure. It was exquisite. She wasn’t sure if it was because of Balak’s talented touch or because it had been so long. She thought it might be a little bit of both. 

She opened her eyes and looked up to him, he was staring down at her with an intense, inquisitive look. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. The release was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes as her body relaxed heavily back into the bed.

“Jane?” Ka’hairal’s gentle voice prodded.

“I’m great,” she answered with a lazy smile, draping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. “Are you ready now?”

Their eyes remained locked on each other as his hand ghosted down the side of her body before reaching in between them and guiding himself to her center. His touch was tentative as he teased his tip at her entrance, coating it with the evidence of her earlier pleasure. She arched her hips towards him, spreading her legs further apart for encouragement. His body trembled against hers, his expression reading as a mixture of intense anticipation and sweet concern. She could see how much he wanted her, wanted this. But he did not wish to hurt her.

“Ka’hairal,” she whispered, her eyes lidded with pleasure, her voice dripping with desire.

His hips bucked reflexively at the sound of his name on her lips and the head of his cock slid inside of her. He moaned, dropping his forehead to her shoulder while he pushed himself slowly, exquisitely slowly, burying the rest of his glorious length inside. 

She curled her hand around the back of his neck, massaging him gently in silent encouragement. If anyone had told her prior to this, that she’d have a nervous batarian over her as he carefully hilted himself inside of her, she’d have laughed in their damn face.

But here she was now, Ka’hairal’s breath ghosting on her shoulder as he held himself still inside of her body.

“Please,” she whispered, rolling her hips up as she wrapped her legs around him. His moan was ragged and tortured as he shuddered on top of her.

He began to move, finally. Slowly at first, finding his rhythm, reading her pleasure and taking his cues from the responsiveness of her hyperaware body. She felt him moving inside of her, enjoyed every bump and ridge as it teased her insides delightfully, warmly beckoning the promise of another release. Ka’hairal’s breath was hot against her skin, his body covered in a sheen of perspiration as he rode her towards the promise of their shared communion. The smell of _him_ filled her nostrils. The scent she already associated with him mixed in with this new, spicy, masculine aroma, strong in its virility and pungent with its effect on her. 

She trailed her fingers along the musculature of his body, down his biceps, over the flat muscles in his back enjoying the feel of them flexing with every buck of his hips, then trailing up to the bumpy, striped flesh along his scalp. Pressing her mouth to his shoulder, she soaked in all of him. Every emotional gasp and shiver of his body. Every jerk of his hips into hers as he tried to stave off the inevitable. Every untranslated word he whispered roughly as he completed their union by spilling himself inside of her. 

They lay like that for a long while, him pulsing inside of her in time with the rapid beating of his heart. She quivering around him, her inner muscles clenching and pulsating as he remained inside of her. He drew his face back, breathing heavily. Looking down at her, she heard the batarian language again as he repeated those same words to her. She placed her hand against his face and smiled up at him. She didn’t know what he had said, (she would later make it a point to learn) but by the open expression on his loved-filled face, she could perfectly well imagine.

* * *

By the time the men made it home it was dinner time. The house was quiet but Garrus was the first to look at them all with a smirk as he scented the air.

They had a new brother.

The turian husbands set about warming meals while Hackett made his way upstairs to check on their daughter. His little blue-eyed Leya was fast asleep, a fresh droplet of breastmilk falling from her open mouth. 

While he wanted nothing more than to clean it off, he knew from experience that one tiny touch would wake her. Then nothing would settle her while she showed her anger at having her sleep disrupted. Leya was exactly like her mother where sleeping was concerned. How many times had he been on the receiving end of Shepard’s wrath when he awakened her during the war? 

Instead, Hackett left the room quietly in search of his wife and her new husband to let them know they were home with food.

The door opened to him, the sight in front of him making his breath catch. He could see his wife’s face as a soft stream of light from the window illuminated her face. She was snuggled up against the bare chest of the batarian and although he did not have the heightened smell of his turian bondmates, he recognized the aroma of sex filling his nostrils. 

There was a low growl from Balak, as he opened his eyes and curled his arm around Shepard’s naked body protectively. “Admiral,” he said tensely.

“Balak,” he answered, his wife slowly blinking her eyes opens as she became alert. “Jane.”

“Everything okay, Steven?” Shepard asked drowsily, lifting her head. 

“Dinner is here, I’ll meet you downstairs…” he said quickly as he turned back towards the door and left.

Hackett stood outside of the room for a long moment, his hand still on the knob as he was lost in thought. He would have to work through his relationship with Balak. The batarian was part of the family now. But unlike all the others, Balak was an outsider, a former criminal although he had certainly made amends for his crimes. Hackett’s trust in Shepard’s opinion was enough for him though, he would never have agreed to Balak’s addition to the family if that weren’t the case. But it wasn’t as easy as a flip of a switch. It would take time.

The door opened and he let the handle fall from his grasp. Shepard stood in front of him, wrapped in a sheet. “Honey,” she said, placing her hand against his cheek and rubbing her thumb along his scar like she enjoyed doing. “Are you alright?”

He smiled down at her as he pulled her towards him, enveloping her thin frame in his arms. He could smell the batarian all over her and he inhaled the other husband’s scent. It would do him good to associate thoughts of Balak with the joy of having his wife in his warm embrace again. “I’m perfectly fine,” he answered her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She returned his smile and rose on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss against his lips. “I’ll go get dressed, then,” she said. “Meet you downstairs in five?”

He pulled her to him and kissed her properly, swirling the taste of her new relationship together with his own. Pressing his forehead to her, something he picked up from the turians, he said, “Make it ten. Your new husband deserves some time to soak you in.”

She gave him a devilish smirk and his mind filled with thoughts of what his wife could do within that extra ten minutes. He felt himself becoming aroused and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Later,” he answered her unvoiced provocation. This time it was his turn to give her a quick kiss before he urged her, “Go, before I change my mind.”

When Shepard reentered the bedroom she found Balak waiting for her. Shutting the door with one hand, he pulled her to him with the other. “Is everything alright?” He asked, sniffing her neck and surely taking in the Admiral’s scent. Handling the relationship between these two was going to take some delicate maneuvering, she could tell.

“Fine. Everything’s fine,” she replied, pulling him to her and kissing him soundly. His body tensed initially, surely tasting the Admiral’s kiss still warm on her lips, but she persisted and eventually he melted into her and allowed her to spin him around, his back now to the door as she pressed her body against his. She drew away from his lips, just a hair away, as she whispered, “He wanted to make sure we had all the time we needed.”

“For what?” Balak asked breathlessly. He was still naked and she could feel him pressing against her belly.

“This,” she replied coyly as she dropped down onto her knees.

She couldn’t exactly be sure, but judging by his startled reaction, fellatio wasn’t a normal thing for batarians. She swallowed down on him, humming delightedly at his grunts of absolute and sheer pleasure. There was an even mixture of pleas to ‘stop’ and ‘don’t stop’ as he seemed torn between a rush for gratification and the sweet torture of a denied release. She toyed with him expertly, looking up at him and experiencing a thrill of her own by the mere look of wholesale endearment painted across his face.

She pulled away from him. “You want me to stop?” She asked innocently, replacing her mouth with one of her hands and stroking him up and down lazily.

“Your mouth,” he gasped incredulously, his fingers fumbling for her hair. “Want. More. Mouth.”

“Have I struck you dumb, Ka’hairal? Ruler of armies?” She teased, sliding her tongue up his length.

He let out a long mixture of a groan and growl as he guided himself into her mouth again and rocked his hips gently against her. “J-Jane,” he stuttered, the muscles in his legs trembling, his hips jerking spasmodically.

She swallowed him and all that he had for her as he pumped his seed into her mouth. Afterwards, she couldn’t help but laugh a little when he slowly slumped down against the door until he was sitting on the floor looking at her absolutely dumbstruck. She sat back on her heels, wiping her lips. “Enjoyed that, did you?”

He looked at her for a long while. “Loved you anyway,” he said, breathing harshly, his chest rising and falling dramatically. “Before knowing about,” he looked down at his shrinking manhood and then up to her mouth, a slack look on his face as he seemed to be revisiting the last few minutes in his mind. “But now…”

“But now what?” She asked playfully, rising up on her knees and crawling towards him until she was straddling him and her face was in front of his. 

He whispered more words in batarian, his tone earnest, as his eyes seemed to drink in every detail of her face.

She rested her hand against his cheek. “You’re going to have to teach me batarian, my dear husband.”

“Anything,” he said, his breath finally catching up with him. “Anything you want,” he repeated as he kissed her. 

She let him kiss her but kept it brief, pushing away from him. “C’mon, the others are waiting.”

He grabbed her arm. “Do you do that? For them?”

She paused, looking at him, trying to decipher his expression. Was he jealous? It didn’t look like it. Curious, maybe? This was all new to him. “Yes,” she answered honestly. “This relationship, we protect each other, care for one another, _love_ one another. Pleasuring my other husbands is part of that.”

“I haven’t had that before,” he said quietly, his eyes looking down and away from her.

“A blowjob? I could tell,” she answered with a chuckle. “Ka’hairal, it’s okay.” She tugged at his chin and forced him to look at her. “Why do you look so down?” She smiled. “I promise there will be plenty more where that came from.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he said once his eyes met hers.

Her smile faded as she saw how serious his look was. “What then?” She asked.

“A...,” he hesitated, looking embarrassed. “A relationship,” he admitted. “I’ve never had...a relationship before.”

“Oh, Ka,” she whispered, peppering kisses against his cheek and holding him to her. “My sweet husband. I’ve got you,” she told him, holding him in her arms. 

Who would ever believe that this was the same batarian that she met on that asteroid all those years ago, the hardened terrorist seemingly without a heart lashing out at the universe in defense of his wronged people. She had seen him grow and change over the years, trying to find himself and his place in the universe. And here he was, warm and soft in her arms, melting against her in a puddle of emotions. 

“Shhhh,” she soothed, kissing his salty tears away. “I’ve got you,” she repeated, holding him closely. “We’ve got you now.”


	46. Chapter 46

_[This is Citadel News Net, and I’m Emily Wong._

_After approximately eight weeks of recuperation from being kidnapped and starved, I was given the opportunity and check in on General Shepard and her healthy daughter, Saleya._

_Shepard personally wants to thank everyone that helped look for her and that supported her during her captivity. She would also like to express that the men and women involved in her capture have been taken into custody on their respective planets where they will not only face galactic law, but their local laws as well._

_General Shepard has released the first official holo of her daughter to the media. You can find the holo, and a more in depth interview on our extranet page.]_

\--

As the news faded, Shepard took in the building they were in. The reward money had gone to the orphanage, much to the delight of the krogan female, Jenna, and a constantly monitored Conrad. 

The man would get to spend the rest of his life being tracked and traced. She knew if it hadn’t been him, it would have been someone else. There was no guarantee that whomever the terrorists might have got would have cooperated as easy as Conrad had with C-Sec.

With a smile, she watched excited children go through new school bags as they hurriedly conversed about getting to attend school for the first time, some more excited than others.

It was such a simple thing to take for granted: Education. 

Adrien stood near the back of the room, their daughter safely tucked into his carapace as she napped through the excitement of the other children. Garrus and Druna were explaining what some datapad was to a small group of turian children. Steven and Ka’hairal seemed to be out of their element, but that didn’t stop them from letting their attention fall to whichever child asked for it. 

As the group came together, a nod to the female krogan at the back of the room, they began to say their goodbyes to the young boys and girls.

One-by-one they were hugged by children of different races, ages, and sizes. Until they came to the last two children that had quietly stayed behind the bigger group, likely to delay their final goodbye.

“Klive, Gravin?” Shepard said as she opened her arms to them. “Are you ready?”

“For what Ms. Shepard?” Kilve asked as he hesitantly embraced her. Shepard couldn’t help but smile as the female krogan reentered the room with their bags.

“To go home, Son,” she said. “That is, if you’ll have us as your family?”

Two small shocked faces looked at her before moving over the rest of the group. Once they realized it was in fact a real offer for a home, they plowed into her making her grunt as their arms encircled her in a tight hug


	47. Chapter 47

_Iera_

Jane shut one eye and looked down the site of her sniper rifle. Garrus was settled down next to her, elbows resting on his bench. They were neck and neck, Jane one point up on Garrus in a contest of long-range shooting. She was loving it. But the boys were not playing fair.

Hackett had accompanied them, while the others took care of the kids. Leya, well fed and sleeping and Klive and Gravin playing at the seaside pool.

But Hackett was no sniper. He was a strategist and he and Garrus had developed a scheme together to assure their victory. Boys against girl, as it were. Hackett had been standing behind her, teasing her with distracting comments and doing his best to derail her game. But, much to the boys’ frustration, his efforts had been to no avail.

“Ready?” Garrus asked.

Jane took a deep breath in and rested her finger lightly on the hair trigger. “Ready,” she replied, just as a warm hand skirting against the exposed skin of her midriff caught her off guard. She smiled. It seemed that the boys were upping the ante. 

“Aim,” Garrus directed.

Shepard ignored the finger dipping inside of her waistband and tugging it down, exposing the skin of her lower hip and beyond. “Aim,” she repeated, trying to mask the spike of pleasure that she felt when Hackett’s lips and tongue followed the trail of his fingers as they wormed their way further down.

“Fire.”

On Garrus’ word, three things happened simultaneously: both sniper rifles released their bullet and Hackett’s finger flirted with its destination.

Shepard’s shot went wide to the left. “Oh,” she sighed, trying to sound angry but unable to hide the wanton reaction that Hackett’s attention was pulling from her. “You’re both cheaters,” she moaned.

“What are you talking about, baby?” Garrus asked innocently. “Looks like I’m about to win fair and square.”

“Fair and square, huh?” She asked, accepting a kiss to her neck from Steven as he stood up and pressed himself against her while she loaded her rifle for the next round.

“Just here offering my moral support, honey,” the Admiral whispered, before swirling his tongue along the shell of her ear and sending shivers down her spine.

Jane placed her elbows against her bench, bending over into shooting the agreed position. Steven was still behind her, running his hand along the cool skin of her now fully exposed backside. “Ready?” She asked, placing her finger on the trigger, setting her jaw and trying her best to block the Admiral’s attentions out of her head.

Garrus got into position with a chuckle. “Ready,” he replied, unable to hide the mirth in his tone.

They were so enjoying this, she thought. And as she heard the sound of Steven’s pants coming undone, she had to admit that she was thoroughly enjoying it, too.

“Aim,” she said, bending over and inviting Steven with an enticing view. 

It was then that both of her husbands gave her an answering, “Aim.” She heard Hackett groan and felt him pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“Fire,” she exclaimed, pulling on the trigger just as Steven slid himself inside her to the very hilt. Garrus’ gun gave an answering bark and she could barely manage to put her rifle down and shut her eyes before Steven’s hips were slamming against her at a bruising pace, making her come completely undone.

“I won!” She heard Garrus exclaim as her fingers curled against the bench in front of her. 

She opened her eyes and looked over to her turian husband, hesitating just a moment to check and make sure that he had actually won (she was quite competitive after all) before she grabbed him by the cowl and drug him down into a scorching kiss.

Hackett held one hand on her hip while the other wrapped around to her front as he brought them both to the brink of release while Jane rubbed at the soft junction of Garrus’s plates, smiling devilishly as he slid into her hands, his cock warm, hard and ready as he released a long, deep sigh against her lips.

She wrapped her hand around her turian husband while she lolled her head back onto Steven’s shoulder, turning her face toward him and accepting a bruising kiss. Garrus was making soft keening noises as his hips pumped against her hand and the Admiral pulled out of their kiss and cursed as he spilled himself inside of her.

Garrus was well beyond having any semblance of patience as he positioned himself at her entrance and took the Admiral’s place almost as soon as the other man had slipped out of her. Steven held her up as Garrus rutted against her. She took turns kissing each of them and mewled as Hackett’s fingers continued to work between her and Garrus pulling out a delicious orgasm while Garrus pumped his seed inside of her.

* * *

When the trio returned to the beachfront casita, Sparatus was in the kitchen preparing dinner. “Ah,” he said, “Welcome back. How was the ‘quiet sniping contest on the beach’?”

“Wonderful,” Shepard purred dreamily.

“And who won?” Sparatus asked.

Jane looked at Garrus and Steven and then over to Sparatus. “I did,” she replied.

Hackett and Garrus exchanged glances and then shrugged. Apparently neither were inclined to dispute her.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last installment of this wonderful fic. Huge thanks to everyone for all your kudos and comments. We love you!
> 
> There are more fics in the works, so keep an eye out for us. 
> 
> P.s. This is early because my day is crazy tomorrow! 
> 
> *****************

Jane sat in a lounge chair underneath a large umbrella holding Leya in her lap with Balak on one side of her and Hackett and Sparatus on the other. They were all watching Adrien and Garrus play a game of keep away with Klive and Gravin.

“I swear this sand gets everywhere,” Sparatus complained, swiping at the fabric of his lounge chair.

Jane smiled. It turned out that water and sand weren’t exactly an ideal vacation for turians. But she had been doing her best to ensure that everyone was making the best of it. “I didn’t hear you complaining last night when I was meticulously digging it out of all of your cracks and crevices,” she teased.

The answering warble from the Councilor had both Balak and Hackett chuckling with laughter. 

Leya seemed to react to the merriment of her fathers, flailing her arms and legs and garbling loudly.

“Great,” Sparatus grumbled. “It isn’t bad enough I’m the laughing stock of the husbands, but my own baby daughter finds me quite amusing.”

“Take heart, sweetie,” Jane said. “We’re laughing ‘with you’,” she added in air quotes. “Not at you.”

“Am I ever going to live that down?” Sparatus groused.

And when Steven explained to Balak what Shepard was referring to, the pair doubled over in laughter.

Jane reveled in the shared camaraderie between all her husbands, but especially of this display between Ka’hairal and Steven. The turians had easily bonded, of course. And Hackett bonded with them, having the military in common. But Balak was an outsider. She found the turians had accepted him fairly easy, not having dealt with him during his shady past. Steven, however, had firsthand knowledge of what Ka’hairal had done and worked so hard to redeem himself of.

She only hoped that Steven would see the softer side of Ka’hairal. These first few relaxed moments of friendship were certainly an encouragement and they did her heart warmly.

Leya’s flails of excitement slowly turned into wails of discontentment.

“Sounds like somebody’s hungry,” Sparatus observed.

“Okay,” Jane replied, speaking to the baby as she pulled her bathing suit top to the side, lifted Leya up and began to nurse her.

She rested her head back and enjoyed the feeling of nursing her little girl while watching her two children run and play with two of her husbands chasing behind them. After burping Leya and switching breasts, she looked over towards Balak to find him watching her intently.

Jane’s cheeks warmed beneath the heat of that look. She recalled when he had first helped with nursing the newborn baby and how she had teased him about being embarrassed over a nipple. Since then she had discovered that the batarian had a definite thing for breasts and everything that went along with them. Of all the husbands, he was the only one that had actually tasted her breastmilk and there was no doubt that he had enjoyed it.

When Leya finished nursing on the second breast, Jane fixed her top and burped the little girl who had now fallen into a sound, milk-drunk sleep. 

“I think I’ll put her down,” she said, before getting up and turning toward the house.

“I’ll help,” Ka’hairal jumped up and followed her.

Jane smiled as she felt him hot on her heels.

* * *

As soon as Leya was safe inside of her crib, Ka’hairal had scooped Jane up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. All the men had their own rooms and Jane shared her room with them all. Sometimes one of them, sometimes two, or more. She always let the mood and the situation decide for her and it was endearing to her how well they handled the sharing. This entire thing, she knew, would not work otherwise.

Once inside of her room, Balak pulled at her top and placed his mouth on her sensitive breast. Having just fed Leya, there wasn’t much milk left for him to draw from her but he suckled her gently and growled with pleasure as she felt her milk releasing into his mouth.

She bit her lip. It was fascinating to her how something so nonsexual when she was actually nurturing her child, could be transformed into something so damned sexy when her batarian husband was humping at her hip and twirling his tongue at her milky nipple.

When he switched to the other side, she threw her head back with pleasure, holding onto his head and feeling the heat pool between her legs. “Ka,” she called him by her nickname for him. A name she only used in the bedroom. “Please.”

He pulled back, licking his lips and then kissing her hungrily as he guided her back towards the bed and laid down on top of her. They were both lightly dressed for the beach and when she felt his erection pressing against her she fully expected him to push her suit aside and press himself inside of her. Fully expected it and desired it immensely.

But he surprised her when he trailed his mouth down her body, one last lick at each nipple before he pulled her bottoms down and began to work his mouth at her center.

Like having her mouth on him, this was something that Ka’hairal had had to learn and practice with her. Batarians, like turians, didn’t usually let their mate’s sharp teeth near their private places. But Ka had been a fast learner. She got up on her elbows so that she could watch him. His four eyes looked up at her as his tongue teased at her clit and his finger wriggled into her entrance.

“Aah,” she breathed out just as the bedroom door opened and Steven walked in absently speaking to her.

He was halfway in the room, holding something in his hand and calling for her before he realized what he had walked in on. Balak had lifted his head and was looking at him, his finger still halfway inside of her and a barely audible growl rumbling in his chest. Hackett stood there for a moment as if dumbstruck by the sight before him and then he apologized and started to back out of the room.

“Steven, wait,” she said. And then looking down to Balak she said, “Ka’hairal, I want to speak to Steven.”

Balak removed his finger and sat back on his haunches as he looked to be readying himself to leave. She grabbed his hand. “Let me rephrase,” she said. “I want to speak to both of you, right now.”

“Jane,” both men said together.

“No, I’ll not put up with jealousy between my husbands. I care for you both and I...,” she hesitated. Unsure if this was the wisest of ways to promote bonding.

“Steven, would you like to join us?” She asked and although he didn’t look as if he were in a rush to answer, she turned to Balak and quickly said, “Ka’hairal, will you welcome Steven?”

The men looked at her and then looked at each other in turn. 

“I will welcome him,” Ka’hairal offered. This surprised Jane. She thought Balak would be the holdout. She let out a breath and looked at Steven. 

He drew in a breath, placed the forgotten object that he was bringing to her on the nearby table and said, “I’d love to join you.”

The men were gentle, even with an unspoken competition between them and, at least initially, a little anger directed at the other. After a few minutes of trying to outdo the other, however, they seemed to decide to work together to bring their shared wife pleasure. 

Ka resumed his position between her legs and used his tongue and finger to coax drawn out moans from her. Steven kissed her through her sighs and fondled her breasts and nipples. As she shuddered with an orgasm, Balak climbed up and mounted her, sliding himself inside of her just in time to enjoy the final clenches of her muscles. 

Steven climbed onto the bed and laid beside her, lining his cock up near her lips and his head down near her hip so that his fingers could play with her as she pleasured him with her mouth and Balak sunk himself inside of her. 

Hackett seemed to lose count of how many gasps his talented fingers pulled from her or Balak how many sighs his strokes and thrusts managed to get, instead, the men got lost in the woman between them as she brought them both to mutual, glorious releases.

Peace through sex. 

Not something she’d ever heard of, but for now it seemed to do the job well enough.

Lying together afterwards with Jane in between them, Ka’hairal and Steven laughed as soon as they heard the others returning from the beach and the turian husbands commented on catching whiff of their scents. It wasn’t long before three sets of fringe raced into the bedroom, begging for release before their mate could leave the room.

Balak and Hackett left together to attend to the boys and keep an eye on the sleeping Leya. As Jane watched them leaving together she thought that perhaps there would be a strong friendship that would develop between the two similar to what Hackett had with the other men. As the door closed on them and she was engulfed in fringe and carapace, Jane smiled at the thought of it.

* * *

It was fairly early in the morning, the scent of the sea filling her nose as she sat outside to enjoy her coffee. Shepard wasn’t sure which of her wonderful husbands had made it, but with five of them, she never awakened to an empty pot. She was definitely spoiled.

One-by-one, her handsome men joined her with their own morning beverages. Each taste of lips and caress of foreheads bringing a pleased sigh from her. 

They sat in quiet as their security did a sweep of the area. Turian, Alliance, and a few of Ka’hairal’s most trusted. She just shook her head at their sheepish expressions when she questioned them about the number of guards. 

It was one of the things she wouldn’t fight them over. Not anymore. It was long past time she learned to pick her battles, and their safety was one she would never take for granted again.

“Sir, we’ve got an unidentified shuttle approaching the docking station,” an Alliance guard said quietly to Steven. 

The men tensed. “No worries, I know who it is,” she told them. “Liara wanted to drop in this morning to meet the kids.”

“You could have told us,” Druna grumbled.

“I did, dear,” she replied with a smile. “But I do believe my mouth distracted you.”

She couldn’t stop the laughter as the men all agreed that her mouth was wonderful and very distracting. They also agreed that when her mouth was in play she shouldn’t give them important information. Such as last minute visitors.

Not wanting to spoil the day with their grumbling, she agreed.

Their guests arrived smiling, except for Javik. Though Shepard was sure there was humor in his eyes when he embraced her in a soldier’s hello.

The kids joined them before the group could enjoy adult conversation, not that Liara seemed to mind as she dragged the boys to the sand to look for artifacts that Shepard had hidden at the asari’s request the night before.

Javik volunteered to retrieve Leya but not before he touched Shepard’s bare shoulder to learn how to hold the infant. What Shepard wouldn’t give to be able to learn like that. It was endearing watching the stoic prothean coo at the baby in his lap when he rejoined them.

If only Grunt had been able to get away from his training.

“Quite a family you’ve got, Shepard,” Feron said with a smirk. “Turian, Human, Drell, Krogan, Batarian... What happened to the poor Asari?”

“Oh, you never know,” Shepard replied playfully, casting a glance over to Liara.

“No!” came five male replies, perfectly in unison as they all stared at her. Her husbands.

Shepard burst into laughter as Leya giggled and squealed at the sudden outburst from her fathers.


End file.
